Her Wedding
by PromisingTomorrow
Summary: They were best friends for 21 yrs.Her dream was to be a mom,her best friend was there to help her with it.1 thing they didn't expect was to fall in love,but she fell for someone else & planned marriage.What could he do to get win her heart?T&G.New penname
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new Story(: Please review! I want more reviews on my other one too.(: Its kinda like the One-Shot but then different(: PLEASE READ My stories are probably boring and not good enough): but I guess im just gonna start on this one anyways.. so please review! PLEASEEEE(: RR!!**

**Summary: Troy and Gabi have been best friends since they were 5 years old. They both are 26 now and Gabi has been having trouble finding a boyfriend and her dream is to be a mother. She gets help from a friend. And now he has fallen in love with her. She found someone she really loves and is going to marry him. Troy has hard feelings for Gabi and he cant stop. Will he be able to stop liking her? Or will she just marry the man she loves.**

26 year old Gabriella Montez was sitting on the couch watching a movie with Troy in their house. They Hang out with each other everyday and have been since they were 5. Gabriella is a fashion designer and Troy plays for the Lakers and they still manage to hang out with each other. They moved in with each other because Gabriella had no where to live and she hated to live by herself.

"Ella.. I don't wanna watch this girly stuff" said Troy looking at a teared-eyed Gabriella.

"Its not girly. Some guys would love to watch the notebook and too bad" she sniffs and sticks out her tongue.

"Why are you even crying its not sad" he said half playfully. "Troy, shut up. It is!" she furrowed her eyebrows looking at the screen.

"You haven't answered my question yet Brie" he said in a sing song voice.

"Ohh. Well I just want a boyfriend that could be there for me you know? I'm like not pretty and I don't even get any boyfriends. Its not fair. And I just want someone to hold me and everything. Thats mostly what I want and to be a mother. I've always wanted a baby and a father that will love him/her" she finished with tears coming slowly descending on her delicate face.

Troy moved closer to Gabi and put his arms around her waist and wiped her tears with the pad of his thumb. "Don't cry Ella. Things will get better for you I promise, and you are beautiful. I dont know what your talking about" he said kissing her forehead.

She sighed sadly "I dont know if I can hold it in any longer Troy"

"You can Brie, everything will be alright" little did he know, he loved Gabriella deep down inside.

She smiled. "Okay Troy.." she said and continued watching the movie.

"Can we pleeeeeeeeeaseee watch something else Brie?!" he pleaded.

Gabi pretended to think. She tapped her chin and said "Hmm, sure" she giggled.

"Really?!" he asked surprised

"Yeah NO" she stuck her tongue out and giggled.

"FINE I guess i'll have to do this then" She looked at him confused and he jumped on her and started tickling her sides. Gabi kept giggling and giggling until she couldn't take it anymore.

"Troy!! S..s.st..op." She tried getting out.

"No! I wanna watch something else" he said still tickling her.

"Pl..pl...eeee...ssseee."

"Only if you say 'Troy Adam Bolton is the most hottest ,strongest, nicest guy I have ever met in this entire world" he chuckled still tickling her sides.

"N..N..ooo."

"Fine then im gonna keep tickling you!"

"F..F..iii..neee. Tr..oyy. Ad..am Bol..ton.. is.. the.. most.. hot..test strong..est nicest..sexiest.. guy I h..h..have ever m..m..et in thi..ssss en..tiree.. world.."

He got off of her and helped her up. "Hmm I never asked you to say sexy" he smirked.

"Just felt like adding that I dont know" she stuck her tongue out and shrugged.

He chuckles. "Well maybe I _am_ sexy." "In your dreams Bolton" she fixed her eyes to the movie.

"Well my dreams always come true Montez." he said cockily. "Bolton you are so cocky" she smirked. "Thanks for the compliment" she giggled. They hear a ding throughout the apartment. "I'll get it" Troy said getting up.

"No. I want to get it!" she pushed him playfully down on the couch. "Fine" he groaned.

Gabi opened the door and greeted. "Hey Meredith"

"Hey Gabriella" she said strutting into the fairly large house. "Where's Troysie?" she asked.

Gabriella giggled. "He's in the living room watching a movie" she said as she closed the door.

Gabi walked past Meredith and plopped onto the couch next to Troy. Meredith looked at Gabriella in disgust. Then she looked at Troy. "Hey Troysie." she said flirtatiously.

"Hey Eire(Air-e)" Troy said getting up.

"I told you not to call me 'Troysie' it creeps me out" Troy said to his 4 month blond slim tan girlfriend. He made his way and hugged her and kissed her cheek. Gabi giggled.

"Whats so funny Ella?" He asked with a kinked eyebrow.

"Ohh nothing" she said and tried to hold in her giggles.

"Anyways, Troysie- Troy, Lets go out!" she said enthusiastically. Gabi stiffened a giggle."Gabriella can you stop laughing! Its so annoying." Meredith continued

Gabi looked down and smiled. "Uhh okay. And call me Gabi. I hate my full name."

"Glad to. So lets go Troy!" she tugged on her boyfriends arm. Troy groaned. "What are you guys watching?" she asked.

"The notebook" they both said in unison. Meredith made a look of disgust. "That movies so _boring._" she stated.

"HA!" Troy exclaimed causing Meredith to jump. "Finally I have someone on my side about this movie."

Gabi stuck out her tongue once again. "Whatever. Im leaving JERK" she said half playing. Gabi walked up stairs into her room and slammed the door causing both Troy and Meredith to jump.

"I'll be right back. Just wait here and do something." he said leaving the room and ran upstairs and knocked on Gabi's room door.

**With Troy**

"What do you want Troy?!" she exclaimed on the other side of the door.

"Open the door Ella. Pleaseeee" he extended please.

"Why?" she asked

"I want to apologize" he stated. He heard feet shuffling and then the door opened. As soon as Gabi opened the door he ran in and grabbed her, he brought her to her bed and started tickling her like crazy.

"Tr...Tr..oyyy!!" she tried say.

"What?" he chuckled.

"S..ss..t...t..op.. t..t..ick...ling... m...meeee" she said in tears.

"Nooo" troy said and wiped her tears away but they kept coming.

"Ahem" someone said.

**Merediths POV**

"I'll be right back. Just wait here and do something." he said leaving the room and ran upstairs and knocked on Gabi's room door.

I got up from their beige couch and walked around in the living room. I saw pictures. A lot of pictures. Of Gabriella and _my _Troy. I found a picture that looked like it was taken in a photo booth. The first picture was them making silly faces. The second was them just smiling. The third was Gabriella kissing Troy on the cheek and he looked cheesy and the Last was Troy kissing Gabriella on the cheek. I groaned in disgust.

I kept walking around and saw a picture of 10 people standing next to each other. There was this blond girl with an african american guy that had short hair. Next to them was a guy that was blond and had a hat that matched his shirt with a girl that had very curly hair**(martha)**. Next to them was Troy and Gabriella. He had his arm around Gabriella's waist. _YUCK_. Next to them was an african american couple. The boy had a very big afro.weird. And then there was a girl that I assume was his girlfriend. Next to them was a boy that had dark black hair**(jason)** and with him was a tiny girl that had small round glasses on. I assume they are all best friends.

I heard giggling upstairs and rolled my eyes. I made my way upstairs and find Troy on Gabi and Gabriella was in tears.

"Ahem." I said trying to get recognized.

**No ones POV**

There heads both shot up hearing Meredith.

"Oh hey Eire" he greeted.

"Are we going yet Troy?" she asked impatiently.

"Uhh Yeahh hold on a minute" he looked at Gabi. She had a sad face on. "Whats wrong Brie?" he asked full of concern.

"Nothing. Just go have fun. I'll call Shar and then me and her can hang out." she fake smiled. She liked having Troy home. It kept her out of boredom. Sharpay was her best friend. Sharpay was a fashion designer and worked with Gabi too. Taylor was gone for a business trip across the U.S. From where her and Chad live in California.

"Hey babe?" Troy asked his girlfriend.

"Yeah Troy?" she replied instantly.

"Why don't stay home and just order pizza and watch movies" he suggested. He looked back at Gabi and a smile formed across her lips as so did Troy's.

Meredith groaned "I want to go out!" she whined.

"Maybe some other day. I want to stay home tonight." he said. Troy got up and helped Gabi up. They made their way to the door. "So you up for it Eire?"

"Sure.." she said. The three of them walked down to the living room. Gabi grabbed blankets and layed them out on the floor for them to sit and hang out. Troy ordered pizza for the 3 of them. Gabi's phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered.

"_Gabiiii!!_" he best friend screamed into the phone.

"Hey Tay" she giggled. "Whats up?" she continued

"_Im home! We should hang out!_" Tay said excitedly.

Gabi giggled. "Sure Tay. Let me ask Troy. Maybe we should have like you and Chad come and Shar and Zeke by the way. His girlfriends here"

"_Yuck and that sounds good" _said Taylor.

"Be nice Tay. Hold on Im gonna ask Troy" she said then put her phone onto her chest.

"Hey Troy. Is that okay if there are other people coming?"

"Who?"

"Tay and Chad and Zeke and Shar" she said

"Yeahh" he smiled.

"Okay." she put the phone up to her ear again. "Okay you guys can come. Im gonna call Shar and Zeke. So i'll see you soon Kayy?"

"_Okay see you soon! Bye_" Tay said and they hung up. Gabi then dialed a familiar number.

"_Hello?_" The woman asked into the phone.

"Heyy Girl!" she giggled.

"_Hey Gabs. Whatsup?" _

"Not much Shar, hey can you and Zeke come and hang out? Tay's home and her and Chad are coming to my house. I don't want to be alone with...Troys girlfriend" she whispered the last part.

"_Sure! Sounds fun. We'll leave in a bit. And ooh I see._" she giggled

"Okay Shar. See you soon. Bye" they hung up.

Gabi walked into the kitchen seeing Troy and his girlfriend making out. She tried not to laugh and walked to the living room. Gabi plopped onto the couch and sighed loudly. She squeezed her eyes shut and just talked even though no one was listening.

"Goshh I really need a life" she huffed. "I need a boyfriend. Im too ugly" she breathed out. She opened her eyes and sat up. She got the laptop that she's been hiding from Troy and went to **(made up)** she started typing her feelings out.

_Dear diary,_

_gosh what a long day. I've been hanging out with Troy again._

_Of course. Haha. He's like my big brother. I love him for that_

_My life is BORING. I need a boyfriend. I want a kid too._

_Even if it does hurt. Its just a miracle that I want you know?_

_Yeahh everything is so boring. Troy keeps tickling me everyday_

_its funny I guess. I secretly do like him tickling me but sometimes when _

_he does tickle me its kinda too rough. But I still like it. Haha. I would laugh _

_if he gave me bruises. That would hurt like a MOTHER tehe. Let me check_

_yepp I do have bruises. Just one on each side. He's a loser and im glad _

_he's my bestest friend. I hope I dont lose him. I walked in on him making_

_out with his girlfriend. EWW haha yeahh. Its funny I guess. His girlfriend can be a bitch sometimes. Thats all I can say. I dont think she likes me. Or even the fact that me and _

_Troy are best friends and live together. I can just see it in her eyes. Troy is a loser_

_it was funny when we were watching the notebook today. When im with troy, he makes_

_me want to have a boyfriend. I dont know why. Like I wouldnt date Troy though._

_Like he's attractive and all , I LOVE his electric blue eyes. They are so blue I can_

_melt in them, but anyways. What I was saying that he makes me want to have a bf_

_its true. He holds me like one that I always wish to have. Is that confusing? Haha_

_I must talk about troy a lot but he's my bestestesteststetest friend.(: Thank _

_gosh to Lucille haha. I love that kidd. More in a brotherly way. But yehpp. Gotta go_

_Bye diary._

_Xoxo_

_Gabi_

The doorbell rang and Gabi closed the laptop half way and got up to get the door. She forgot to preview her diary entry. As Gabi went to go answer the door, Troy went to go get the door and found his laptop. _There it is. Ella, im gonna get you later._ He thought. He read her diary entry. He knew it was wrong but he saw Gabi go and answer the door. He read every word and was surprised and mostly happy. He saw Gabi telling everyone to come in and he panicked. He put his laptop in the same spot that Gabi has put it.

"Hey man!" exclaimed a boy with an Afro.

"Chad! What up man" They did their handshake.

"Dude I can't wait for the season to start again." Chad said

"I know!" Troy exclaimed. "Hey Zeke!" he greeted. They did their hand shake

"Hey dude." Zeke greeted.

"Dang man its been awhile. How's the restaurant coming along?" Troy asked

"Pretty good Pretty good what about basketball? L.A. Lakers man! You guys can score" Zeke yelled excitedly.

"Yeah its because of us" Chad said pointing to him and Troy.

**With Gabi**

"Gabiiiiii!!" Taylor and Sharpay squealed in unison. The three shared a big group hug.

"So Meredith's here?" Taylor asked.

"Yeahh" Gabi sighed. "Lets go into the living room with the rest of the guys, all three linked their elbows walking into the living room.

They all sat next to each other in their own little conversation while Troy was sitting next to Meredith whispering something in her ear causing her to giggle. Gabi rolled her eyes and got up and walked out from the group and walked up stairs hoping no one would notice.

She went into her room and closed the door quietly and slid against it. She sighed loudly and got up and walked to her bed and fell on top of it making a thud. She grabbed her pillow and put it over her face and screamed into it very loudly.

She got her ipod and put the ear buds into her ears and picked out a song. She started singing along to Vanessa Hudgens, Afraid. Gabi thought Vanessa Hudgens is a brilliant singer even if she took nude pictures, she doesn't care she still love Vanessa Hudgens for who she is. **( Proud Baby V Supporter(:)**

Just when it's getting good  
I slowly start to freeze  
Just when it's feeling real I put my heart to sleep  
It's the memory I can see  
Then this fear comes over me  
Understand that I don't mean  
To push you away from me

Why am I so afraid to crash down and lose my heart again  
I don't know, I can't see, what's come over me  
Why am I so afraid to break down and lose my mind again  
I don't know, I can't see, what's come over me

You got a way of easing me out of myself  
I can't stay but I can't leave, I am my worst enemy  
Please understand that its not you it's what I do  
Just when I'm about to run I realize what I've become

Why am I so afraid to crash down and lose my heart again  
I don't know, I can't see, what's come over me  
Why am I so afraid to break down and lose my mind again  
I don't know, I can't see, what's come over me

Now I wonder what you think of me  
Don't know why I break so easily  
All my fears are armed surrounding me  
I can't get no sleep  
I keep runnin in circles around you  
Are you the trap I wanna fall into??

Why am I so afraid to crash down and lose my heart again  
I don't know, I can't see, what's come over me  
Why am I so afraid to break down and lose my mind again  
I don't know, I can't see, what's come over me

Gabi finished singing and squeezed her eyes shut and sighed. She felt better. Somehow that song makes her feel better. She turned her ipod off and stood up straightening her outfit. Gabi froze in her spot when she heard someone behind her.

**Yehpp this is only the beginning so it'll keep coming(: PLEASE PLEASE review!! it'll get better soon. I promise(: check out my other story too(: Please review!**

**-Bailey(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Come on guys! I'm dying for reviews here! Haha. Do you think I'm a bad writer? Please tell me. PM and tell me! I really need to know. Read onnn(: I hope you like this story so far! It'll get better. I hope you'll like it though!**

_Gabi finished singing and squeezed her eyes shut and sighed. She felt better. Somehow that song makes her feel better. She turned her Ipod off and stood up straightening her outfit. Gabi froze in her spot when she heard someone behind her. _

She turned around to see Taylor and Ashley standing right behind her smirking. "Oh Jeez! You guys scared the living daylights out of me!" Gabi said.

The girls giggled. "Sorry" they said in unison. "So whats up Gabs?" asked her blond friend.

"Oh nothing, just I've been wanting a boyfriend for so long, you know? And we are 26 for crying out loud. I don't have a boyfriend and I want to be a mother." she sighed.

"Gabs, you know you'll get one! Don't worry. Your time will come" Tay said.

"Exactly what Troy said" she muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Sharpay asked

She sighed. "Nothing, Troy keeps saying the same things you guys do and I'm just getting sick of it."

"Maybe we should go to a club tonight?" Sharpay smirked

Gabi thought about it for a while. "Sure! Sounds fun" she grinned.

"Okay lets go tell the boys." They all went out of Gabi's room and bolted to the living room with smirks on their faces.

"I think theres something bad coming on" said a frightened Chad. The girls still had their smirks on and everyone in the room was still confused and frightened, well only Chad.

"Lets go to the club!!" All three girls shrieked. All the boys and Meredith covered their ears.

"I think I'm deaf guys!Shar, yours was the loudest that got to me." Troy exaggerated.

"What was that Troy?" Chad asked pretending not to hear.

All three girls scoffed. "Well are you guys up to it or not?" Gabi asked anxiously.

"Why are we going?" Zeke asked dumbly.

"Well Gabi here needs a _loving, hot, gorgeous, nice _boyfriend" Tay giggled out.

"I'm all of those things right?" Chad asked cockily.

"Oh course not silly" Taylor joked and Chad scoffed. " I was joking" she continued and kissed him on the cheek, which caused Chad to grin happily.

"What about my lips?" he asked pouting like a little 5 year old.

"What about them?" she stuck her tongue out.

"Okay you 2 love birds! Your making me feel worse" Gabi said sticking her tongue out playfully.

"Okay so we are going to the club then!" Sharpay exclaimed answering for everyone. Everyone just sat there looking at one another. Troy was at it again. Whispering something into his girlfriends ear and making her giggle. Gabi couldn't take it anymore.

"You know what? Just forget about going to the club! I'm going to bed. Night" She stated and walked quickly upstairs looking at her feet the whole way. Everyone looked at each other confused and Troy was concerned.

**With Gabi**

I feel horrible. I just wanna break down and cry. Everything is dumb. I totally blew up because Troy and his girlfriend were talking to each other? I dont really like her and she seems to not like me either. Whatever. Im over reacting about this boyfriend thing. What is wrong with me? Gahhh. I cant take it anymore.

I took the picture of my dad and I and looked at it. I miss him so much. I can't believe he left me. Im glad that man who shot him went to jail! I sighed and looked at the picture closely. I started talking to the picture of me and my dad.

"Hey dad. I miss you so much. You don't even know it. I need you more than ever now. It feels like everything's going wrong. Mom has gone on a business trip again. I hate it out this always happens. Well as you know I live with Troy now. He's been great its just his girlfriend of his that kind of bugs me. She always gives me the dirtiest looks and I hate it. But he's my best friends girlfriend. I guess I gotta get used to it. Dad, I told you to wait for the ambulance. How could you just let me go like that?" I now started crying. "I miss you so much. Im going through so much. I dont know how much I can hold it anymore. I wish you were here to help me. Help me find someone that would love me for me and that would be the greatest person for me, next to Troy of course" I giggled with tears streaming down my face " I miss you dad. A lot. I'll never forget you. Ever. I'll never forget your smile, I'll never forget your laugh, I wish you could of stayed longer. Please send me someone that will love me. I love you lots dad." I kissed the picture and put it aside.

My eyes were red and I had a tear stained face. My tears couldnt stop. I buried my head into my pillow and screamed my lungs off. I continued crying and just layed there. Someone came in my room.

"Hey, Are you okay?" the familiar voice asked me.

**With Troy 10 minutes earlier**

I was talking to Eire. I just wanted to make her feel comfortable. It kinda hurts when she sits on my lap. I laughed inwardly. It's funny though. She's my girlfriend.

"Maybe we can go do something later tonight baby" I whispered into her ear. She giggled and I chuckled.

"You know what? Just forget about going to the club! I'm going to bed. Night" Ella stated and walked quickly upstairs looking at her feet the whole way. Everyone looked at each other confused. It was weird. Ella's mad. I should go talk to her.

"What was that all about?" Zeke asked?

"I dont know. She seems really upset though. Im gonna go and talk to her." Sharpay said.

"No, I'll go talk to her" I said and Sharpay nodded. I pulled Eire off my lap. I felt free. I started walking up stairs and heard Brie. She sounds like she's crying. My heart broke. I hated when my best friend cry.

I heard her talk and decided to listen.

"Hey dad. I miss you so much. You don't even know it. I need you more than ever now. It feels like everything's going wrong. Mom has gone on a business trip again. I hate it out this always happens. Well as you know I live with Troy now. He's been great"

My lips formed a small grin.

" its just his girlfriend of his that kind of bugs me. She always gives me the dirtiest looks and I hate it."

My grin disappeared. I gotta pay attention more when Eire and Brie are together. I sighed inwardly.

"But he's my best friends girlfriend. I guess I gotta get used to it. Dad, I told you to wait for the ambulance. How could you just let me go like that?" she started crying. "I miss you so much. Im going through so much. I dont know how much I can hold it anymore. I wish you were here to help me. Help me find someone that would love me for me and that would be the greatest person for me, next to Troy of course"

I grinned on that big time and heard her giggle and it lightened me up.

" I miss you dad. A lot. I'll never forget you. Ever. I'll never forget your smile, I'll never forget your laugh, I wish you could of stayed longer. Please send me someone that will love me. I love you lots dad."

I heard her put the picture down then I heard movements on the bed and she screamed into her pillow. She must be really upset. I sighed inwardly again. She kept crying and crying and I couldn't stand it anymore so I walked into her room.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked dumbly.

**No ones POV**

"Do I look like I'm okay Troy?" she fired back.

"Sorry. Dumb question" he said quietly. Troy walked to Gabi's bed and sat next to her.

He sighed. "Im sorry Ella." He said and pulled her onto his lap.

"There's nothing to be sorry about Troy." she said into his shirt still crying.

He sighed again. "Okay. Please stop crying and look at me" he lifted her chin and he looked straight into her chocolate eyes.

"Don't cry Ella. You'll find someone. I promise. And you know I never _ever _ break my promises. Have I?" he asked wiping her tears with the pad of his thumb. She nodded.

"Okay then you have nothing to worry about then. Your beautiful, smart, sweet, and perfect. Any guy would be dumb enough not to date you Brie" He said smiling and grazing her cheek. She grinned which made him grin even bigger. He kissed her temple and her crying calmed down.

"I really miss him." Gabi said quietly.

"We all do Ella. You knew it had to happen sooner or later, everyone did."

She sighed. "Yeah but I didn't think it would be that soon"

"No one did." he said kissing her forehead. Gabriella let out a long sigh. "Are you okay now?"

She nodded and smiled "Yeah"

"Okay shall we go down stairs?" he asked in a British accent.

Gabi giggled and replied using the same accent. "Yes we shall sire"

They walked down stairs with both Gabi's arms around Troy's waist as Troy did the same with one arm. They were talking and laughing all the way down. The two went into the living room having everyone look at them. Everyone smiled except for Meredith. She was getting angry. Gabi followed Troy in the same position and sat down next to Meredith. Gabi was going to sit next to Troy, on the other opposite side of Troy but he pulled Gabi to sit down on his lap. Meredith got angrier.

"Hey Eire" Troy greeted. Everyone was looking at the 3.

"Hey Troysie." she said fake smiled glaring at Gabi. Troy noticed and got a little angry. Everyone laughed. Troy groaned.

"Sooo, are we going to the club or not?" Sharpay asked impatiently. In 5 minutes everyone agreed to go. The guys went home to get changed and so did Meredith. Sharpay and Taylor stayed at Gabi's and borrowed her dresses. They would all sleep over at Gabi's house tonight.

After about 45 minutes everyone was ready. The guys were in the living room waiting for the girls to come down.

Gabriella was wearing aqua dress made by Morgan & Co. It was a lace up back and zip and had a ruffle black hem that fell against her skin 2-3 inches above her knees. Which looked very nice with her dark tan and brown curly locks falling loosely against her shoulders.**(dresses in profile)**

Sharpay was wearing a black dress by B. Darlin. It was a draped open back with rhinestone straps and cuffs. Long sleeves with open parts. Her blond hair was curled and put into a messy bun at the top of her head.

Taylor wore a black halter top that was a crossover in the front and was banded at the bottom which covered three quarters of a white and black cross dye mini skirt. Her black hair was crimped and was flowing loosely down her shoulders.

Meredith was wearing a black one-shoulder bow strap dress made by Teeze Me. The middle of the bow was a large rhinestone. And ended the dress with a bubble hem. Her blond thick hair was in a half pony-tail. The tips of the bottom half was curled in and her top half was curled.

All 4 girls walked down the stairs of Troy and Gabriella's large two-story house. As they entered the living room they heard the boys awed and their mouths dropped to the ground.

"Oh" Chad started. "My" Zeke continued. "Gosh" Troy ended.

Chad was stunned by Taylor. Zeke was stunned by Sharpay. And Troy was stunned by Meredith but was gawking at Gabriella.

The three girls rolled their eyes and parted and went to their boyfriends except for Gabriella. The three couples told each other they looked nice. Gabriella left the living room and went into the kitchen and got a drink.

Gabriella was in the kitchen getting a drink. She opened the cupboard and got a glass cup out. Gabi walked to the fridge and pressed the button down for water. As she was waiting for the water to go into her cup she felt two strong arms around her waist. She turned around and was face to face with her best friend.

"Hey Troy" she giggled and took a sip of her water.

"You look beautiful Brie" he said watching her every movement.

She giggled again. "Why thank you, you don't look to bad your self" she stuck out her tongue. Troy chuckled and started tickling Gabi.

"Tr...oy! Your...Going...To...ru..in... my..dress!" she giggled out. Troy stopped tickling her. "Thank you very much." she said and gave him a tight hug. They stayed that way for a while.

The rest of the group joined into the kitchen. And Troy and Gabi let go of their hug.

"Hey Troysie" Meredith cut in. She walked up to him and gave him a hug, Troy didn't hug back.

"Hey Eire" Troy has grown used to Meredith calling him 'Troysie' and so he let her.

"You haven't told me I looked nice yet" Meredith said to Troy.

"Eire, I already did." Troy stated.

"I wanna hear it again. Please?" Meredith pouted.

He grunted. "Eire, you look nice" he said flatly.

"I want it to sound like you mean it!" she said. Everyone was watching and laughing. Troy glared at them playfully. He saw Gabriella roll her eyes and walked out to get her shoes on.

"Fine. Eire, You look real nice" he said and added a kiss on the cheek.

"Awhh Thanks Baby! You too" she said with a satisfied grin and kissed his lips. Troy started kissing back but then Chad fake coughed.

"Lets go" Chad said smirking.

**At The Club**

"Wow! This club is crazy!" Gabriella yelled over the loud music.

"I know! I heard it was the best in town!" Sharpay yelled. Everyone went and danced with each other while Gabriella went to the bar.

"Hey gorgeous. What can I get for you?" The bartender asked Gabi. He looked like he was about 25 years old.

"Uhh an apple martini would be nice" She ordered. A couple minutes later she got her apple martini.

"Thanks" She took a sip and looked around the dance floor.

Everyone around her was grinding against each other. Pelvis to pelvis. Back to back. She looked around and saw her friends and grinned.

"See something you like?" a stranger asked huskily in her ear.

She turned around to see a green-eyed guy. "And your name is?" she asked with a grin.

"Im Bryan. Bryan Sone." he answered simply. "Can I get a Apple Margarita" he commanded the bartender.

"So what brings you here, gorgeous?" he asked seductively.

"Im just here with my friends, trying to meet a guy" she simply said.

"Well you've found your pick" Bryan said moving closer towards Gabriella. Little did she know, some one was watching.

"Oh have I?" she asked. As he got closer by the second, her breathing became faster.

"Yes, you have" he said. Next all she knew was his lips came crashing down on hers. He tried to make out with her. She used all her strength to get him off of her.

"Get...The...fuck... off.. of.. me..!!" She yelled in between kisses. She kept trying to push him off but he was too strong for her. His hands started wandering down to them hem of her dress. She kept squirming to get out of his grip.

"She said get off of her!" Gabi heard a familiar male voice yell at Bryan. He pulled back trying to get out of his grasp. Sharpay was right behind her and grabbed her. Troy looked furious.

"What the hell did you do to her man?" Troy asked rhetorically with his voice raging in anger.

"W..wh..nothing!" he threw his hands up in defeat. Troy was bigger than Bryan. Taller and much stronger.

"You better get out of my sight unless you want to end up on the ground!" He yelled at the terrified green-eyed boy. Right after he heard the last word he ran from Troy.

Gabi walked over Troy and rubbed his arm. He calmed down at her touch. "Are you okay Brie?" Troy asked full of concern.

She sighed. "Yeah like I said. Its Crazy in here" she said with a grin.

He grinned and braced her in a warming hug. "Come on. Let's dance"

She giggled. "You want to dance? With me? This music is only party music Troy. We can't grind" she said truthfully. She was right. They were only best friends. It'd be completely weird.

"Oh well." he said flatly.

"What about Meredith?" she asked nervously.

"She'll get over it. Plus we gotta get home after this and I haven't had a dance together" he grinned.

"Okay." she giggled. He led her to the dance floor and they started dancing. More like grinding a whole lot. Gabi was giggling the whole time. Troy enjoyed being with Gabi. He loved her. Only as a friend. Maybe. After the song ended Gabi and Troy hugged again.

"Okay, we are only playing two slow songs tonight. Just for you to cool down a little because ooh wee is it hot in here" The Dj said. And everyone chuckled.

"May I have this dance?" Troy asked in a British accent.

"Why of course you may" she answered giggling.

"Lets go!" he said chuckling. During their slow dance Gabi had her head on Troy's chest. She can hear his heart beat after beat. She grinned.

"So Brie. Are you tired?" Troy asked his best friend.

"Yeah. Not that much though" she responded. The song ended and there was one more slow song. Meredith strutted to Troy.

"Hey Troysie" she said flirtatiously.

"Hey Eire" he greeted his girlfriend.

"Lets dance to this last slow song! I was looking for you when the first one started!" she squealed.

"Uhmm okay." he said unsure. He saw Gabi walked off and sighed.

Four long minutes the song ended. Troy was thankful. All 6 adults walked out to the parking lot.

"Okay so we'll all meet at my house for the sleepover?" Gabi asked.

"Yeah." Sharpay spoke for everyone

"Troysie. I can't sleep over tonight. I have to go to my parents and take care of Nathan, he's sick, can you come over and help me?" She asked her boyfriend. Nathan was Meredith's little 6 year old brother.

"Can't babe. I have people at my house. I'll see you later" he kissed her on the lips and they went their separate ways.

**At the house**

Everyone had a room to sleep in. Taylor and Chad slept in a guest room. Sharpay and Zeke slept in another guest room. Troy and Gabriella had their own rooms to sleep in. It started thundering that night and as usual Gabriella was scared. She tip-toed to Troy's room and opened the door quietly. He was on his laptop.

"Hey Ella. I assume you'll be sleeping in here?" he said to his best friend. Gabriella sighed and nodded. He scooted over and patted the empty spot next to him. She grinned and gladly filled the empty spot.

"Soo, Brie, find anyone yet?" he asked looking at her.

"Nahh" she shrugged. "I want to have a kid though." she sighed and looked at Troy who was deep in thought. Five minutes later he responded.

"How about I help you?" he asked seriously.

She looked at him weirdly and saw that he was serious. She didn't respond.

"Brie?" he asked.

"Y..yeahh?" she stuttered.

"I can help you."

"How?"

"You know. Do it with you?" he said.

"Uhh. But your my best friend. Wouldn't that be weird?" she asked him skeptically.

"Yeah I guess but its your dream Brie. I wanna help and it won't mean a thing. So what do you say?" he asked her with hope. He really did want to help his his best friend. She was going after it and wanted it for a while.

**:O so Troy wants to help Gabi reach her dream. WOW. Haha watch the next chapter to find out what she'll say!! Thats crazy.. haha(:**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-Bailey(: **


	3. Chapter 3

**Please please please review!! (:**

"_I can help you."_

"_How?"_

"_You know. Do it with you?" he said._

"_Uhh. But your my best friend. Wouldn't that be weird?" she asked him skeptically._

"_Yeah I guess but its your dream Brie. I wanna help and it won't mean a thing. So what do you say?" he asked her with hope. He really did want to help his his best friend. She was going after it and wanted it for a while._

"Okay, so let me get this straight, you want to help me make a baby? And then I can be a mother?" she asked still confused.

Troy chuckled " Yes. Ella. I want to help you! You've been wanting this dream for so long and im tired of you complaining, so i'll help! So..?" he asked impatiently.

She sighed, "You won't regret this will you?"

He chuckled softly, "No I won't Ella." and gave a reassuring smile.

"Fine. How do we do it?" she asked still a little unsure.

"Its best if we do it the_ natural _way.." Troy said.

Gabi giggled softly. "Uhmm. Okay? And how exactly do we start?"

"Maybe by this" he said giving her a kiss on the cheek. They both felt a rush of happiness.

She giggles. "Okay then, but what about Meredith, and what if I get a boyfriend?"

"We won't tell Meredith for now, and let's just hope if you do, he will understand." he explained and gave a soft grin. As she returned the same.

"Mmkay" she giggled. And gave Troy a kiss on the cheek. And he smiled.

"Okay, well we'll take this slow okay? Just when your ready.." he smiled and continued, "No one can know alright?"

"Yepp." She said and then came a loud thunder. By that, Gabriella winced and shut her eyes tightly. Troy saw this and wrapped his arms around Gabriella pulling her closer to him. He kissed her temple and shut the laptop.

**The Next Day**

As the sun peaked through the window of Troy's room Gabriella stirred awake. She tried getting up but was being stopped by two strong, muscular arms. She looked to her right and saw Troy and smiled. She kissed his cheek and tried getting out of his grasp.

"Your not getting out" he mumbled.

"Why not?" she giggled.

"Its.." he looked at the digital clock in front of them "7:30 in the morning Brie!" he said half asleep.

"Oh well! Get your arms off me!" she said fake whining.

"You dont like my arms around you?" he said jokingly.

"Whatever!" she scoffed.

"Ooh so that means No" he chuckled.

"Ttttttrrrrrroooooyyyyyyy!" she whined.

"Fine!" he mumbled and let go of his arms from her waist. He felt empty without holding her. He shook the feeling off.

Gabi giggled "Thanks Troy" she kissed his cheek and walked out of the room.

He sighed and got out of bed figuring he couldn't go back to sleep.

**With Gabriella**

Gabi was cooking dinner for the six of them. Everyone was up except for Troy. Zeke, Sharpay, Taylor, and Chad were in the living room watching morning video wake ups.

Gabriella was humming a song and was stopped by two familiar arms wrapped around her waist. She grinned and turned around.

"Finally your awake" she giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Yes I am. And im guessing that breakfast is for all of us?" he chuckled.

"Uh, Yeah? Duhh" she giggled again trying to wiggle out of Troy's grasp.

"Trying to get out again?" he questioned.

"Yes, please let go of me! I need to finish making them breakfast!" she demanded.

"Nahh" he chuckled and started to slide his fingers across Gabriella's waist, causing her to laugh uncontrollably.

"Tr..oy!!" she giggled out. He was amused by this. He kept tickling her but only lighter because he didn't want to bruise Gabi again. But tickling her lighter made it more worse for Gabi.

"Yes Ella?" he smirked still tickling her.

"Pl..pl..ease.. stop!" she yelled out. Troy kept tickling Gabriella. He loved her laugh. Her laugh and smile just made him laugh and smile back. They stayed like this for a couple more minutes until they were interrupted by a simple fake cough.

Chad fake coughed. Which stopped them and he smirked. "Where is Mr. Danforths breakfast? Because he is starving and could eat a horse" by saying that he got slapped on the arm by his girlfriend.

"Ow! What did I say about hitting my basketball arms!?" he said.

"Nothing." Taylor smirked and continued. Everyone was watching Chad and Taylor argue while Troy was still on top of Gabriella. He decided to tickle her again. And she laughed causing everyone to look at them again. They all smiled and looked at one another.

They all knew that Troy and Gabriella have been liking each other since High School but they never admitted it.

"Troy! Pl..easee.. st..op!" she tried.

"Then say, Troy Bolton is the most yummalicious guy I have ever known" he said and everyone laughed and saying that made Gabriella laughed harder. The gang rolled their eyes and the doorbell rung. The four of them went to get it.

"Trooooooy!" she yelped still giggling.

"Troysie bear!" The unexpected person strutted into the kitchen, only to see Troy on top of Gabriella. She gasped.

"Hey Eire!" he greeted his blonde haired girlfriend. Gabi was still being tickled and she couldn't stop giggling.

"I dont even get a kiss or hug?" she scoffed.

"Sorry Babe. Kinda busy here" he motioned towards Gabriella, taking his hands off her. Gabriella took advantage of that and started to try and tickle Troy. He just sat there chuckling. Not because he was ticklish, but because Gabi was making an attempt on trying to tickle Troy.

"Why arent you ticklish!" Gabriella scolded.

"Ella. Sweet little Ella" he started still chuckling "i have a lot of muscle, it doesnt go through" he chuckled again.

"Whatever" she stuck her tongue out playfully and tried to push him off. "Troyyyy" she whined.

"Fine." he got up and helped Gabi up to her feet. She straightened her clothes out. Troy was watching her finish. She held her head up high and gave a simple smile. They grabbed the breakfast and settled it in the living room on the rug.

Everyone was sitting within their couple and Gabriella just sat next to Troy and Taylor. They all enjoyed their breakfast.

"Mmm Gabs this is yummy!" Chad admitted and stuck another bacon strip into his mouth. Everyone laughed.

"Thanks" she giggled and took a sip of her milk.

"What do you think of Brie's food, Eire? He asked looking to his left.

"Just okay" she said playing around with the food on her three quartered full plate. Everyone just stared at her in disbelief. Everyone thought Gabi's cooking was brilliant. Except Gabriella, she didn't want to admit it and now Meredith didn't like her food very well.

"Uhmm okay.." Troy said weirdly and continued stuffing food in his mouth. Gabriella saw this and giggled. He looked at her and smiled. They all continued eating until Gabi got a phone call.

"Hello?" she picked up her phone. Everyone was just watching Gabriella talking on the phone and put it on speaker.

"Hey honey" Gabi's mom replied.

"Hey mom, whatsup?" she asked her mom.

"Just driving around in New York city. What about you sweetie?" she asked her daughter.

"You know just hanging with the gang" she said smiling.

"Tell them I said hi" Everyone replied with a Hi into the speaker phone.

"I guess im on speaker" she chuckled

"Yepp. So why'd you call?" Gabi asked into the phone.

"Im staying here for another month. So i'll see you in April hun" Gabriella's face faltered and replied flatly.

"Okay mom. Well I got to go. Talk to you later. Bye" she hung up the phone and sighed.

"Im sorry Ella" Troy spoke up. She gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Its okay Troy. Im gonna clean up." she stood up and gathered everything and walked into the kitchen.

**With Troy**

"Why does Maria have to always be out on a trip almost every month?" Chad asked.

"I dont know. I guess she just has a lot of work right now or something. But sometimes Ella doesn't seem to really mind." Troy explained.

Everyone sighed but Meredith. "This is boring" she spoke up. Everyone looked at her and gave her a glare.

"I'll be right back" Troy said. He ran into the kitchen and saw Gabi washing the dishes and singing. He decided to sit on top of the counter quietly trying not to disturb Gabi and listen to her singing. He's heard her sing a couple times before and thought she had a beautiful voice.

She was singing Vanessa Hudgens again, he knew because she was her favorite artist. The song was Promise.

**  
What you think about this?  
I been holding it in now I'm letting it flow  
What you think about this?  
I'm gonna do my own thing yeah I'm flying solo so  
Don't tell me how its gonna be  
On my own  
And the thing of it is  
There's nothing round here that I'm gonna miss  
Cause you're holding me down  
I just wanna fly  
There comes a time when I gotta say goodbye  
To the life that you see me in  
Here's where I begin**

And I promise myself  
I ain't nobody's, I just wanna be free  
And I promise myself  
Even though it don't always come easy  
Gonna learn from my pain  
Never explain  
Do it my way, that's what I say  
Promise myself  
I'm the only one who will believe me

There's a voice in my head  
Telling me come on, come on, move on  
There's a voice in my head  
Telling me I know my right from wrong  
They say what doesn't kill you can  
Make you strong  
Now I know what it means  
You can try to bend but you ain't breakin my dreams  
I'll be making mistakes  
Comin up at a loss  
I'll be tumbling down  
But Like MC shake it off  
I'll stay cool cause I know who's boss  
Of me, myself, and I

And I promise myself  
I ain't nobody's, I just wanna be free  
And I promise myself  
Even though it don't always come easy  
Gonna learn from my pain  
Never explain  
Do it my way, that's what I say  
Promise myself  
I'm the only one who will believe me

I'll keep movin even when the beat is gone (I will)  
I'll keep doin what i got to do to carry on (I will)  
So don't hold me down cause i'm gonna fly  
and the time has come and gotta say goodbye  
To the life that you see me in  
Here's where I begin

And I promise myself  
I ain't nobody's, I just wanna be free  
And I promise myself  
Even though it don't always come easy  
Gonna learn from my pain  
Never explain  
Do it my way, that's what I say  
Promise myself  
I'm the only one who will believe me 

She smiled at her herself. Then she heard clapping and it made her jump. She turned around and saw Troy and calmed down.

"You know, your a great singer" Troy said grinning.

Gabi giggled. "Thanks Troy" she went on her tippy toes and tried to kiss Troy on the cheek but she was still too short, since Troy was on the counter. He chuckled and she pouted. Troy helped her onto the counter and put his arms around her. She got to kiss his cheek and layed her head on his chest. Hearing his heart beat rhythmically. She smiled and kissed his chest and made him chuckle.

"What was that about?" he asked softly.

"Mmm I dont know. Just did it with out thinking" she giggled. Troy nodded. They sat there enjoying each others company and deep in thought.

A couple minutes later they were interrupted.

"Lets go to the mall!" Sharpay squealed. Sharpay's exclamation made Gabriella fall off the counter.

"Sharpay!!" Gabriella scolded laying on the ground. Troy chuckled and hopped off the counter and helped Gabriella up.

"Oh. Sorry" she smiled innocently. Everyone else followed Sharpay laughing at the incident.

"Okay, well we all decided to go to the mall!" Meredith said happily. Troy walked over to Meredith and put his arms around his girlfriends shoulder.

"Okay." Gabriella said softly. The boys groaned and the girls giggled and grabbed their purses.

**At the Mall**

"Okay, so far they have gone to 3 stores and each of us are already holding 5 bags!?" Chad exclaimed.

"Hey, at least Brie is holding her own bags! And she only has 3! Gosh. She knows how to not shop a lot unlike our girlfriends" Troy said. The three boys chuckled and followed the girls into the next store.

"Awhh is Troy exhausted from holding Meredith's bags?" Gabriella joked.

"Yeah! Of course I am!" Troy exclaimed chuckling.

Gabriella giggled and went through the rack of clothes. While the other girls already had two handfuls and are in the fitting rooms. Gabriella turned and saw someone.

"OH MY GOSH!!" Gabriella exclaimed.

**Oooh so is that good or bad? Haha. And Troy and Gabriella are gonna be working on Gabriella's Dream to be a mother. Haha wow. (: Thats crazyy. Please Review!!This story is coming by slow(: but I dont want to skip alot! Troy and Gabi seem like a couple, don't they? Haha(: Too many smiley's (:**

**The song was Promise, by Vanessa Hudgens (:**

**Gosh I love baby V! Hehe.**

**-Bailey(:**


	4. Chapter 4

"_Okay, so far they have gone to 3 stores and each of us are already holding 5 bags!?" Chad exclaimed._

"_Hey, at least Brie is holding her own bags! And she only has 3! Gosh. She knows how to not shop a lot unlike our girlfriends" Troy said. The three boys chuckled and followed the girls into the next store._

"_Awhh is Troy exhausted from holding Meredith's bags?" Gabriella joked._

"_Yeah! Of course I am!" Troy exclaimed chuckling._

_Gabriella giggled and went through the rack of clothes. While the other girls already had two handfuls and are in the fitting rooms. Gabriella turned and saw someone._

"_OH MY GOSH!!" Gabriella exclaimed._

Troy, Zeke and Chad covered their ears in horror.

"Oh my gosh, sorry for screaming.. just a big fan you know?" she giggled and looked at the blue eyed boy in front of her. Gabriella thought it was a dream, but clearly, it wasnt.

He chuckled. "No no its fine, get that _a lot_ im guessing you know who I am?" he asked dumbly.

She giggled. "Of course!! Zac Efron! Duh" she giggled again.** Bear with me on this! Just pretend Troy and Zac are two different People**

"Uhh Yeahh" he chuckled nervously. "Can you please keep it a little quiet. I dont want to be rampaged by girls.. no offense" he chuckled scratching the back of his neck.

Troy, Zeke and Chad were just standing there with their mouths wide open.

"Troy! Zeke! Chad! Stop staring like that!" Gabriella whispered-yelled. The three boys shook out of their trances and man hugged Zac.

"So what brings you here?" Gabi asked Zac.

"Oh, gotta buy someone a present" he said trying to hide the Zanessa secret.

She giggled knowing what he meant. "Don't hide it. Every one knows already so, I can help you around"

"Are you serious? That would mean a lot to me" he said happily.

"Yeah but we better hurry because my three friends are going to come out of the fitting room and scream. Especially this one girl" she giggled.

"Okay, sounds good" They both walked around and the three boys were watching in amazement. Troy on the other hand felt a little jealous but shook the feeling off.

A couple minutes later Zac and Gabriella returned to where Troy Zeke and Chad were, still amazed that Zac Efron was there and not only the girls were not even out yet.

"Well thanks for the help Gabriella." he smiled thanking her.

She giggled "No Problem Zac. You better get going because I think my friends are going to come out any second now!"

"Yeah I agree. Thanks again" he smiled and they hugged. He then kissed her cheek, nodded and left. Once Zac was out of earshot she sighed excitedly.

"Wow! Zac Efron! Wow! I still can't believe it! I can't believe I even stayed calm too!Wow!!" she ranted on and on and still touched her cheek where he had kissed.

Troy chuckled " Okay Brie, just calm down!" he said.

Gabi took in a deep breath and let out a calm sigh and smiled. Sharpay, Taylor and Meredith strutted out of the fitting room carrying a armful of clothes. The boys groaned and the girls smirked while Gabi giggled.

All six were at the cash register and payed while Gabi was just sitting and waiting. Once they were all out of the store. They decided to go home.

**At Home**

"Trooooooy! Im so bored" Gabriella whined.

"Oh well" he smirked. "I found out why you like that Zac dude so much"

"Oh really? Why is that?" she giggled.

"He looks exactly like me" he chuckled.

Her eyes went wide. "Yeah right! Besides the hair and the blue eyes, he has a different personality." she giggled.

"Stalker much Ella?" he joked.

"Shut up Bolton." she giggled.

"Your asking for it Montez!" he warned playfully.

"Asking for what?" she asked dumbly. The next thing she knew she was on the ground giggling her lungs off. They stayed like that for a couple of seconds.

"Troooooy" she managed out.

"What?" he smirked.

"Pl..easee... St..op!!"

"Only if I get a kiss right here" he pointed to his cheek.

"Fine" she yelled in defeat and he chuckled.

Troy directed his head one way so he could kiss her cheek and Gabriella leaned in and was about to kiss his cheek until his phone rang. Troy moved his head to the other side where his cell phone was and before they knew it, there lips met in a kiss. A couple seconds pass by and Troy and Gabriella's eyes went wide and realized what they were doing. Troy instantly got off of Gabi and pulled her up.

"Thanks" she said blushing. In the inside, she knew that kiss felt good, she just wanted to deny the feeling.

Troy went to grab his phone while it was still ringing. Gabriella sat on the couch pretending to watch television. But was trying to listen in on the conversation but only heard half.

"Hello?...Hey Eire...Just hanging with Brie...No...I dont think I can...No...Sorry babe...Kay...I'll talk to you later...Bye." Troy hung up and went and sat next to Gabi on the couch.

"What was that?" Gabi asked full of curiosity.

"Eire. She just wanted to hang tonight but I dont feel like hanging with her" he said looking at the television screen with a confused face. "Why are you watching the habitats of...rats?" he asked confusedly.

"What? Oh I didn't know I was watching that" she giggled and flipped to a different channel with Tom and Jerry on it. They both laughed at the attempt of Tom trying to get revenge on Jerry.

A few moments later Troy spoke up. "Do you want to talk about what happened a while ago?" asking Gabriella as she was still facing the 62 inch screen.

Gabriella turned her head and looked at Troy "Sure? Theres really nothing to talk about, about that."

"I didn't really mean to make you kiss me" he said studying her but found nothing.

A smile formed on her lips. "Its all good Troy, at least we're moving from a kiss on the cheek." she giggled.

"Okay good, I thought you'd be mad" he said and let out a sigh of relief.

"Mad? I wouldn't be mad. Just kind of glad we kissed" she smiled.

"Glad? Why" he asked amused.

"I dont know. Today's just been very interesting." she giggled and yawned.

He smiled "Someone looks tired, lets take a nap. I'll take you out to dinner tonight."

She nodded and moved closer to Troy and put her head on his shoulders. Troy put his arms around her petite waist and they both closed their eyes and fell into a small slumber.

About an hour and a half later Gabriella's eyes fluttered open. She looked to her right and saw Troy sleeping peacefully. She studied, his chest rising up and down from the whole sight, she thought it was beautiful. She looked at the clock and saw that it was 6:30 and she was hungry. She looked at Troy and thought to herself that she would kiss him awake. She looked at him again thinking it over and decided she would do it. She leaned in and stopped and thought again. She smiled and leaned in and kissed him square on the lips hoping that he would wake up. As she pulled back she felt Troy leaning up trying to kiss back. She smiled and pulled away.

"Nice way to wake me up" Troy said chuckling.

"Had to give it a try" she giggled and shrugged. "Come on im hungry!"

"I dont feel like going anywhere! Pizza and movies?" he asked her.

Gabi groaned and gave in. "Fine! But I get to choose all the movies and you can only choose one" she smirked.

Troy's mouth dropped slightly and didn't respond.

Gabi kissed his cheek and said "Thanks Troy" she smiled and got up.

Troy pulled her back down onto his lap. "I don't think so Ella."

She smirked. "And why not Troy?"

"I get to pick out two movies and you get to pick out two movies. Fair enough?" he asked with a smirk.

"Fine" she stuck her tongue out at him. And he smirked. Gabriella squirmed out of Troy's grasp. Troy chuckled.

"What!" Gabi spat out. Troy kept chuckling.

"Troooooooooy!!" she whined. Troy just chuckled again.

"Will you quit laughing and let go of me pleaaase!" Troy chuckled again.

Gabriella just sat there still waiting for Troy to let go of her. Gabriella thought of an idea and came up with one. She smiled deviously and kissed Troy's lips lightly. Troy wanting to deepen the kiss and loosened his grip on Gabriella's waist. Gabriella took this advantage and jumped up.

"Ah-ha! Got you" she giggled and ran up stairs into her room.

Troy gasped "You are so gonna get it not Montez!" he shouted and started running upstairs. Gabi giggled and continued running upstairs.

Gabriella reached her room and was about to close the door when Troy ran in. He pushed the door open and fell on top of Gabriella on the ground, the two were still laughing. They looked into each others eyes and both leaned in and met with a passionate kiss. Both wanting to go further but Gabi felt like she needed to pull back. She jerked her head one way.

"Sorry Troy, I don't want to go further for now, is that okay?" she asked with hope.

Troy smiled and answered. "Yeah, its fine." he kissed her on the lips again. Both feeling a delighted sensation. Troy pulled back and got up on his two feet. Then helped Gabriella up. They both smiled.

"So two movies for each and pizza?" Troy asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah" she smiled dreamily. They both laced their hands together and looked at each other dreamily. Gabriella shook out of her trance and they both walked down stairs together.

Once they got downstairs Troy ordered pizza and put in the movie he wanted to see. He saw Gabi sit next to him on the couch and decided to pull her onto his lap. She smiled and rested her head on his chest that was pumping up and down lightly.

"This movie seems good" she smiled.

"Transformers?! Heck yeah it is!" he said excitedly punching the air which made Gabriella giggle. They both continued to watch the movie and quiet enjoyed it.

_Ding Dong_

The bell rang and they both groaned. Gabriella slid off Troy's lap smirking.

"What?" he asked with a face of confusion.

"You go answer it" she smiled.

"No, paper rock scissors?" he smirked.

"Exactly what I was thinking Bolton" she giggled. They did paper rock scissors and Gabriella won first try.

"Two out of three?" he asked.

"Nope, they are still waiting out in the door" she giggled slightly annoyed at the door bell constantly ringing.

He groaned and got up. Gabriella chuckled and stood up. Once she stood up she got on her tippy-toes and kissed Troy on the lips. Troy wanting to deepen it the door bell rang again. He groaned and jogged to the door.

Gabi sat down as she was still watching the movie and decided to pause it until Troy was finished getting the door. She heard the door close and yelled out. "Who was that?"

"It was moi" Meredith taking recognition walking in.

Her and Troy's hands were together and Gabriella's nose crinkled a little. She covered it up and smiled looking at Troy. He smiled and nodded a sorry. She smiled back indicating it was fine. She turned her attention back to the screen and pushed play. As Troy plopped down next to Gabi he patted the seat next to himself on the other side of Gabriella. She disagreed and sat on Troy. Troy's face scrunched up a bit and that made Gabi giggle.

"So what are you guys watching?" Meredith spoke up. No one answered, being caught up with the movie with Awe-struck faces. "Hellllooooo?" she stretched out her one word question.

"Transformers! Now could you please be quiet?" Gabriella said with a strain of annoyance in her voice. Troy smiled and returned his attention to the movie.

"Are you serious? _That _movie? Its scary!" she said trying to bury her face into Troy's chest. Troy's face grimaced in a slight pain. Gabriella thought of a plan in an instant.

"Really? Why dont we turn this off and..and give ourselves manicures while Troy just watches?" Gabriella exclaimed with a fake tone of excitement.

"Ooh, sounds fun lets do it!" Meredith said with excitement. Gabriella giggled and Troy chuckled.

"Can you go up stairs and get the tub under the sink in the guest bathroom?" Gabriella asked.

"Sure, be right back" she replied as she jumped up skipping towards the stairs. Once Meredith was out of ear-shot the both of them sighed in relief.

"Thanks Ella" he smiled.

"No problem" she winked. He thought she looked cute.

"I'll have to pay you back later" he said thoughtfully.

She giggled and replied "Okay!" Troy pulled her closer to him and she rested her head on his shoulder.

Troy sighed as he paused the movie. Gabriella looked up at him with a worried face. "Whats wrong?"

"Nothing Brie, just a little tired" he replied honestly. But there was more. He smiled and lifted her chin and kissed her directly on her soft pink lips.

"Gabrielllllllla!" Meredith shouted from up stairs. They both pulled back.

"Whattt!?" she shouted back causing Troy to cover his ears. She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I cant find them!"

"Oh. Maybe they are in the other guest bathroom. Check please!" she said still shouting a bit. A couple moment later they heard feet shuffling. She giggled.

"Whats so funny Brie?" he asked grinning.

"I don't know where I left my nails stuff." she giggled. And he smiled kissing her temple.

"Gabiiii I can't find them!" Meredith shouted a while later.

"Oh. I dont know where they are then" she replied smiling. Gabriella and Troy heard her groan and walk downstairs.

"What are we suppose to do then?" she asked innocently still looking around.

"I dont know." Gabi replied flatly. Meredith then jumped excitedly.

"Its right here!" she shouted running towards the clear glassed tub. Troy and Gabriella looked at each other unknowingly.

"Ohh there it is" Gabi said sarcastically. Which Meredith didn't seem to catch. Meredith ran over with the tub in her hands. And Gabriella sat next to her opening the tub.

"So, are we doing each others nails or doing it ourselves?" Meredith asked with full of excitement. Gabriella and Troy laughed.

"We'll do our own Meredith." she informed. Meredith nodded. Troy just sat next to the two females watching them do their own nails. Gabriella was doing hers very gracefully while Meredith was just doing it in anyway.

Fifteen minutes later Meredith was done.

"Im finished!" she squealed and stuck out her hands. She gave herself a french manicure with a pink tip. Some of the lines were uneven and not curved nicely.

"Thats beautiful babe" Troy said lying through his teeth.

"Thanks baby!" she smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Gabriella, are you done with yours yet?" Troy asked.

"Yeah! Its been about fifteen minutes!" Meredith exclaimed.

Gabi giggled. "I'm almost done just wait for a while more. Go find something to eat or something." she smiled still doing her nails.

"Okay." Meredith nodded and dragged Troy up. "Come on Troysie, lets get a snack." she giggled and Gabriella inwardly rolled her eyes. The two walked out of the living room to do their 'business'.

Gabriella hummed a tune and was swaying back and forth still doing her nails as gentle as she can. She kept humming till she felt strong arms around her waist. She smiled and turned around and their lips brushed against each other. Gabriella blushed.

"Well hello" Troy said grinning.

Gabriella giggled. "Hello Troy, where's Meredith?"

"She's probably walking over here now." As he said that Meredith walked into the room.

"Talking about me aren't we?" Meredith smirked. Troy just nodded and sat down next to Gabriella.

The next ten minutes there were laughing and joking, especially with Gabi and Troy.

"Finally! Im done" she giggled.

"Lets see it!" Troy and Meredith asked in unison. Gabriella stuck out her hands and they admired them. Gabriella's nails were also french manicured but in a jet black color with a glittery lining. They were perfectly curved and spotless. Meredith gasped.

"Your's is so pretty! Of course mine are better but how did you do it that good?" Meredith asked with curiosity.

Troy and Gabriella gave each other a weird look. "I think yours are better too, and I'm a fashion designer, thats just a gift I guess?" she said with an unknowing answer.

Meredith giggled. "Oh. Cool. I got to get home guys, see you guys later."

"Yeah. See yah" Gabriella mumbled.

"Bye babe" he stood up and wrapped his arms around her. They kissed and she let herself out. Once the door closed Gabriella started laughing.

"Whats so funny Ella?" Troy asked curiously.

"Ohh nothing" she smirked and cleaned up the mess she made.

He looked at Gabriella funny. And lightly tackled her to the ground and she chocked out more fits of laughter.

"Tell me why your laughing." he said while tickling her.

"F...Fineee!" she giggled. "You..you.. have...st..stuff..on...your..p..pants!" she chocked out.

"I do?"

"Y...yeahh! It..looks...like...y..you..pooped" she giggled more.

"Ella!!" he shouted.

"Wh..what? I told you so...pl..please...st..op...tick..ling...me!" He groaned and got off of her and helped her up.

"Did you do it?" he asked looking at his pants.

She giggled into her palm. "Maybe." Troy groaned and walked off leaving Gabriella in the living room. Once he was out of ear shot she sighed and continued cleaning up. After Gabriella cleaned up she sat down on the couch and put her head down and closed her eyes. She needed a good sleep.

Gabriella was close to drift into a deep slumber but then felt two strong arms securely around her waist. Gabi flicked her eyes open and turned her head to see Troy. Their eyes met and both grinned foolishly. Troy leaned in and they both met in a passionate kiss. Gabi pulled back.

"Night Troy" she smiled.

"Night Ella" he said caressing her cheek. Gabriella fell into a deep slumber while Troy was watching her.

"I love you Ella" he said and kissed her temple and fell asleep on the couch.

**READDDDDDDD THISSSSSSS(:**

**Awhh. He loves her, I think he means in a brother way. Probably. Idk either :P Okay so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!! Help me with something?**

**I think im gonna write another story! Even if I already have two im gonna make another one. Do you think I should write it? I probably will(: So just tell me if I should write it! Please I need to know!**

**Idea is: Troy is one of the most famous person in world. Gabriella is just a regular person with only two friends, wishing she could fit in more. They go to a VERY expensive camp that usually gets people to be famous. Because of the sports and music. Troy is forced to go to the camp and he brought two friends along. Every girl is after Troy. Gabriella barely likes Troy because the way he acts. Will Gabriella learn to like Troy or will he just be a burden to her? PLEASE do not copy!!**

**Should I write it!? Please please please REVIEW I will be super super happpy (:**

**Love**

**-Bailey(:**


	5. Chapter 5

"_Night Troy" she smiled._

"_Night Ella" he said caressing her cheek. Gabriella fell into a deep slumber while Troy was watching her._

"_I love you Ella" he said and kissed her temple and fell asleep on the couch._

Troy and Gabriella were asleep while the sun ran across their sleeping faces. It was now Eight am and the two were still sound asleep. The ring of Troy's telephone rang through the living room. Gabriella groaned and her eyes fluttered open. The rays of the sun caused her to squint her eyes. She looked around trying to find Troy's phone. She realized it was under his butt and she giggled quietly. She decided not to try and grab it and get his phone and so she lied her head onto Troy's chest. After a few moments his phone rang again. She groaned and just left it there.

_Ding-Dong_

The doorbell rang five minutes later. Troy shot straight up causing Gabriella to fall off his chest.

"Shit" he muttered. He picked Gabi's head up gently and rested it on the couch and walked to the door sleepily.

_Ding-Dong_

The doorbell rang again and Troy groaned. He walked a little faster and reached the door. He opened the door slightly and revealed his girlfriend.

"Hey Troysieeee" she stretched her last syllable.

"Eire? Why are you here so early?" he yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Why are you not up yet?" she questioned back.

"I dont know. I'm tired." he answered back flatly.

"Oh, well im coming in" at that sentence she pushed herself through the wooden door leaving Troy to close the door. She walked into the living room and saw Gabriella on the couch sound asleep. Troy snuck behind his girlfriend and snaked his arms around her waist. He kissed her cheek and rested his chin on her shoulder and looked at Gabriella and grinned.

"She looks really disgusting sleeping." she shrugged accidentally pushing Troy off. Troy kinked an eyebrow and spoke.

"Thats mean Eire" he looked at Gabriella.

"Sorry, its true though. And you should go brush your teeth Troysie" she spoke.

"Nah, i'll just wake Ella up" he grinned foolishly knowing what to do. "Can you go get my toothbrush ready to make it faster?" he continued trying to distract her while he woke up Gabi. Meredith nodded and walked upstairs.

Once she was out of sight upstairs Troy's lips came crashing down at Gabriella's. She woke up and the two made their way to making out. Troy heard footsteps going down the stairs and pulled himself back remembering Meredith was still in their house.

"Troysieeee, its ready! I also got your shower started to" Meredith walks into sight.

"Okay, well just stay here with Ella and talk or something, be right back" he winked at Gabriella and jumped to his feet and walked upstairs.

"Hey Meredith" she smiled grabbing the remote.

"Hey Gabriella." she said bluntly. "Aren't you gonna go upstairs and get dressed and shower? You hair is in a complete utter mess." she stated.

"Thanks for stating the obvious, i'll just get ready in a little bit" she replied flipping the channels and looking at the television screen.

Meredith looked at Gabriella disgusted and walked to the couch. She sat down gracefully smoothing out her skirt. "Why do you watch cartoons in the morning. Your not a kid"

Gabriella turned her head to look at Meredith. She looked at Meredith with an aggravated look. "Well I think they are funny and I like them"

Meredith exclaims in disgust. "They are so...dumb" she said the last part loudly.

"You know? A shower sounds great right now" she stood up and threw pillow at the couch. Meredith smirked and watched Gabriella leave the room. Gabi ran upstairs aggravated. Gabriella walked into the bathroom to see Troy with a towel wrapped tight around his waist.

Gabriella slammed the door and groans in annoyance.

Troy kinked an eyebrow and spoke up "Whats wrong Ella?"

"Your girlfriend. She is bugging the shit out of me!" she exclaimed quietly only for Troy to hear.

Troy chuckled. "Yeah, thats kinda how she is" he agreed.

"She thinks cartoons are 'dumb'" she quoted.

"Well they aren't, just ignore her Ella" he grinned warmly and embraced her in a tight,watery hug.

"Your all wet" she muffled into his bare chest.

Troy chuckled and pulled back. Gabriella smiled and stretched onto her tip toes and placed a kiss onto Troy's lips. Troy smiled and licked her bottom lip asking for access. Gabriella pated her lips allowing access and the two were in a make out session. Gabriella's hands were tangled in Troy's hair while his hands were moving down to her sides.

After a minute or two there was a knock on the bathroom door. Troy and Gabriella pulled back.

"Troysieee! You done in there or do I need to come in?" Meredith asked the last part seductively.

Troy's eyes widened. He was in the bathroom making out with his bestfriend half naked while his girlfriend was in his house. Gabriella put an arm on Troy's bare buff chest. He smiled sweetly and answered back.

"Hold on Eire, let me get dressed just go down stairs."

"Okay" she yelled into the door. The two heard feet shuffling and the door close. They sighed in relief. Gabriella raised an eyebrow to Troy. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing" she giggled. "You just have a hot body" she giggled again.

"Thanks." he said huskily into her ear. She grinned and kissed his lips and pulled back.

Troy walked over to the mirror and started combing his hair. Gabriella turned on the shower and turned around and bored her eyes into his body.

"You should get out" she said.

"I was in here first!" he said in a childish voice. She giggled.

"Troy!!" she whined.

"I'll just turn away and you can jump into the shower quickly."

She playfully glared at him. "Fine, i'll tell you when you can return to whatever your doing."

"Combing my hair." he stated. She giggled.

"Alright! Now turn around" he nodded and did as she commanded. Gabriella took off her clothes quickly and jumped into the shower. "Okay you can comb your hair again." she giggled.

"I was joking Ella, I don't need to comb my hair."

"Yeahhh okayy" she said sarcastically.

"Whatever." he said back. Gabriella was showering and smelt a cologne.

"That smells good. What is it?" Gabriella yelled-asked through the running water.

"My fart." he joked.

"I never knew someone's butt gas can smell _that_ good" she joked back.

"Maybe other people's doesn't but mine yeahh... Its Armani" He replied to her question.

"Oh, is that the one I bought for you two weeks ago?" she referred back to when they went shopping.

"Yeah" he replied. The two were silent. After ten minutes Gabriella turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around her petite waist. She got out of the shower to see Troy fully dressed.

"You know Meredith is probably suspicious?" Gabriella questioned more than stated.

"Oh well" he replied fixing his collar.

Gabriella giggled and helped Troy do the back of his collar. She looked at Troy in the mirror and smiled sweetly.

"Thank you" he smiled and kissed Gabriella on the cheek. "I should get downstairs"

Gabriella nodded. "I'll be down there in a bit." Troy nodded, he kissed her lips briefly and jogged downstairs.

Lately in Troy's mind he felt a connection kissing with Gabriella. He was really confused. VERY VERY confused in fact. He doesn't have that same connection with Meredith. Thats pretty awkward though. He knows he and Gabi are just best friends and he doesn't want to be more...at least he thinks for now.

At least a half an hour later Gabriella walks downstairs to see Troy and Meredith talking on the couch. Gabriella walks over next to Troy and sits down and turns on the television and flips to Cartoon Network. She clapped her hands excitedly since Fosters Home For Imaginary Friends just started. Meredith gave Gabriella a disgusted look and Troy saw. His face faltered a bit and smiled back at Gabriella.

"What episode is this?" Troy asked. He knew Gabriella loved to watch Fosters. It was her favorite cartoon.

"I think its the one where the kids imagine for a friend like bloo." she giggled.

"Sweet, this one's funny" He smiled at her. She nodded and continued watching the show.

Meredith was aggravated by the childish cartoons they watch. She groaned and glared at Gabriella. "Why do you guys watch this stuff?!" she asked fully annoyed.

"I already explained Meredith" she replied while watching the show.

"I know, I want Troysie to explain now" she smirked.

"Uhhh...Well I think they are funny and I like them" he replied.

"Thats the same thing Gabriella said!" she huffed.

Gabriella and Troy stared into each others eyes and smiled. The two redirected their attention to the show again. Meredith thought of a plan for Troy to stop watching the show when she was there. She smirked and tried grabbing the pillow at least four feet away from where she was sitting. As she was stretching her arm to try and pick up the pillow she fell off the couch.

"OWW!" she yelped painfully, pretending.

Troy looked at Meredith and realized she hurt herself. "Eire, you okay" he asked getting up from the couch.

"My ankle hurts" she said sadly with fake tears falling from her face.

"Let me see it." He examined her ankle and saw nothing swollen. "Nothing's wrong babe, I dont see anything."

"but it hurts" she whined.

"Let me check it out" Gabriella said. She scanned her ankle and saw the same. Nothing wrong. "I dont see anything Meredith"

"Well it hurts" Meredith growled at Gabriella. Gabriella winced at her tone and backed away.

"How about we go out and eat some brunch, yeah?" he asked the two.

"Yeah, that sounds good Troy" Gabriella smiled.

"I get to pick Troysieee" Meredith exclaimed with excitement still on the ground.

"Okay"

"i love you Troysie" Meredith told him, waiting for an 'I love you' back.

"You too" Troy said back. Gabriella knew that Troy only says 'I love you' when he really means it and when he's ready to say it. It was the same for the two. And both have never once said the full meaningful phrase to any of their girlfriends/boyfriends. They would usually just say 'You too'

Gabriella and Troy got onto their feet and Troy helped Meredith up but she refused. Meredith got up on her own and left Troy and Gabriella confused.

"I thought you said your ankle hurts?" Gabriella questioned Meredith.

"Well it doesnt anymore!" she snapped at Gabriella. Gabriella flinched at her tone.

"Okay, well lets go." Troy said and turned off the tv. Meredith entwined both Troy and her hands and walked out the door leaving Gabriella to lock up. Gabriella sighed and knew she was going to have a horrible time.

All three were in the car. Troy was driving, Meredith was in the passenger seat and Gabriella was stuck sitting in the back. Meredith was blabbing on how they should go shopping after their brunch. And Troy was just agreeing to almost everything Meredith says. Gabriella was just sitting in the back looking at the road in front of her.

"I want to listen to music right now" Troy said a little annoyed by his girlfriend. Meredith nodded and Troy went to his favorite station where they played hip hop and pop. They were playing the song Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne. Gabriella heard the lyrics and was giggling. She knew that song pretty well and sang with it too. Troy smiled at Gabriella through the rear mirror admiring her fun.

Once the song was over Gabriella took out her blackberry and texted a familiar number.

_Gabriella_

_11:28 a.m._

_Hey, Can you please come to brunch with Troy Meredith and I? Its gonna be toucher! _

_-Gabii. _

Gabriella hummed the next song that was on the radio swaying to the music. Then her phone vibrated indicating that she got a text message.

_Sharpay_

_11:31 a.m._

_Yeah, I actually have the rest of the gang with me here. We'll be there soon Gabs! Maybe after that we should go to work together!_

_-Sharr._

Gabriella smiled and texted back. The tapping on her blackberry keyboard was going along with a new song on the radio.

_Gabriella_

_11:34 a.m._

_Okay that sounds good actually. See you soon!_

_-Gabii._

She sent the text message and looked out the window again. Troy turned down the radio and spoke.

"Sorry if there's gonna be paparazzi's guys." Troy said.

"Its fine T" Gabriella smiled into the rear view mirror. Gabriella swore she saw a twinkle in his eyes. That just made her smile even bigger.

"Do they have to follow you _everywhere_ Troysie?" Meredith asked with annoyance.

"Pretty much Eire, its part of being famous and being on the Lakers" he replied.

She groaned in frustration. Troy decided to turn up the volume again.

After what seemed like an eternity they arrived at a restaurant. Troy's car was already surrounded with paparazzi's as he parked. The paparazzi's were swarming the three asking them questions every millisecond. Once they arrived into the restaurant they were paparazzi free. Meredith went to the bathroom to fix up her hair and make up. Gabriella and Troy grabbed a table. The waiter gave them a table with eight chairs since it would be a half an hour with the paparazzi waiting for a four seated table. Gabriella was thankful because neither Troy or Meredith knew that the rest of the gang were on their way.

After 15 minutes Meredith came back and sat next to Troy. Gabriella rolled her eyes and saw Taylor, Chad, Zeke, and Sharpay swarmed with paprazzi's. She smiled brightly and got Troy's attention with that.

"Ella?" Troy asked snapping Gabriella out of her trances.

"Wh..Yeah?" Gabriella replied smiling.

"Look, there must be some more celebrities here!" Meredith exclaimed excitedly.

Gabriella flashed a toothy grin. "Yeah there is" Troy looked at the group of paprazzi's that were separating, and revealed Zeke holding hands with Sharpay and Taylor and Chad holding hands. The four waved at their two friends and Troy and Gabriella waved back.

The four reached the table and Gabriella stood up to greet and hug them. Each four she hugged she whispered a 'Thank you' in their ears. And they whispered back a 'Your welcome'

Taylor and Sharpay decided to go freshen up in the bathroom and Gabriella tagged along.

**With the girls**

"Seriously thank you so much for being here! I don't wanna be here with Meredith and Troy alone" she shivered.

Taylor and Sharpay giggled. "No problem Gabi, we're always here for you" Sharpay said looking at herself in the mirror.

Gabriella nodded. "She would not shut up in the car!!"

"Of course she wouldn't, her big mouth wants to break free from that ugly face. I know thats mean but its pretty true" Taylor stated smiling proudly.

The three girls giggled. The door of the bathroom flipped open and revealed Meredith.

"Hey girls!" Meredith greeted.

"hey" the three girls said in unison.

"Ready to yet Gabs and Tay?" Sharpay asked trying to avoid Meredith.

"Yeah" the two said in unison. The three adults linked their elbows and walked out of the bathroom with heads held high. Meredith shrugged it off and followed the three.

All seven adults ordered their food. And started talking. Gabriella started shivering from sitting under the vent next to Troy. She was rubbing her arms up and down trying to stay warm and Troy saw this.

"Ella, you want my jacket?" Troy asked sweetly.

Gabriella flashed a smile. "Thanks Troy"

Troy nodded "No problem Brie" he smiled and took his jacket off and put it around Gabriella's arm. Everyone saw and watched in Aww.

The next moment Taylor and Sharpay's face went into excitement and surprised.

"Whats wrong Tay, Shar?" Gabriella asked her star strucked friends.

"T..turn..A..round!!" Sharpay stuttered still in amazement.

Gabriella was confused but did as she was told. Everyone was watching her and his every movement in amazement.

"Hey...Gabriella right?" The famous star asked her.

"Yeah, you remember?!" Gabriella asked. Everyone was amazed as how she met him before and was not excited.

"Yeah, of course I would! You helped me find something for you know who" he stated.

Gabriella giggled. "Yeah, everyone knows Zac."

Taylor Meredith and Sharpay squealed. "Oh" Sharpay started. "My" Taylor continued. "GOSH!" Meredith ended. The three star strucked girls squealed again.

"You guys! Calm down, jeez its only Zac Efron!" Gabriella stated.

Zac feigned hurt. "Only Zac Efron?"

Gabriella giggled. "Yeahh"

"Thats true" he flashed his hot melting smile.

"Who are you here with?" Gabriella asked him.

Troy was watching and listening in on their conversation and the girls were just staring at Zac and the other two boys were just watching their girlfriend and chuckling.

"Vanessa" he smiled.

"Oh, where is she?" Gabriella asked.

"Bathroom" he chuckled.

Gabriella nodded. Then saw Vanessa walking over to Zac.

The girls squealed again and the boys sat up straighter.

Gabriella heard and saw and nodded giggling.

"Hey Zac, whose this?" Vanessa asked motioning everyone.

"Well this right here is Gabriella and the rest are her friends. She helped me pick out your present when I was at the mall" Vanessa hugged Gabriella as a greeting.

"Hey Gabriella. Thats cool of you to help out Zac" she smiled brightly.

"Yeah" she giggled.

"V, we gotta get going to your studio" Zac informed.

"Oh yeah! I forgot. Well its nice meeting you people and Gabriella." she nodded.

"Yeah, nice meeting you too Vanessa! Bye Guys" she smiled.

"Bye." Zac and Vanessa linked hands.

"Oh my gosh, Gabs! What was that about!?" Sharpay squealed.

"I dont know, you guys are really excited its kind of annoying." Gabriella stated.

"Yeah, we know but they are STARS sorry" Taylor giggled.

Gabriella giggled "I met Zac at the store while you guys were in the fitting room."

"You could of told us that he was there!" Sharpay scolded her friend playfully.

"Oh well" She flashed a smile.

After a while they got their food and started eating. They were all talking and laughing and enjoying each other while they can. Troy seem to be looking at Gabriella a lot at how fun she was having and always smiled. They all were by the cash register in the front of the restaurant.

"Okay so Gabs will go with me to work then Tay, Chad and Zeke go hang out and Troy and Meredith are going home?" Sharpay asked for the second time to make sure.

"Yes!" all adults exclaimed.

"Okay sheesh, just making sure!" Sharpay growled back.

They all chuckle.

"Crap, I forgot Troy's jacket at the table! I gotta go get it" Gabriella mentally kicked herself.

"I'll come with" Troy grinned. Gabriella nodded and the rest of the gang went to their cars. Thank gosh the paprazzi's weren't there.

"Well that was pretty fun" Troy stated.

Gabriella giggled. "Yeah it actually was. I'll see you later T"

Troy flashed a grin from ear to ear. "Since when did you start calling me 'T'" Troy questioned.

"I dont know, im tired of saying Troy all the time." she giggled.

"Well I like it, i'll see you soon" Gabriella nodded and the two hugged and shared a quick kiss on the lips.

"Troy? Gabi? Did I just see what I saw?!" Asked a stunned friend.

**Oooh, they get caught! Yikes. I'd probably faint if I saw Zac and Vanessa!**

**Sorry I haven't been updating guys! I was on a Trip(:**

**Now im backkk! Haha. I have a lot of updating to do! Tell me what you think!**

**Please please please review! I will be super happppy (:**

**Thanks a bunch for reading!**

**-Bailey(:**


	6. Chapter 6

_Troy flashed a grin from ear to ear. "Since when did you start calling me 'T'" Troy questioned._

"_I dont know, im tired of saying Troy all the time." she giggled._

"_Well I like it, i'll see you soon" Gabriella nodded and the two hugged and shared a quick kiss on the lips._

"_Troy? Gabi? Did I just see what I saw?!" Asked a stunned friend._

Gabi and Troy pulled back with wide eyes.

"We can explain!" Troy said throwing his hands in the air.

"Are you sure about that?" asked the man.

"Yes we can Chad, there's really nothing going on." Gabriella explained.

"Then why did you guys just hug and kiss?" Chad questioned the two.

"Its A LOT to explain man.. don't tell anyone okay?" Troy asked still nervous.

"but I wanna know why you guys did that." The Afro man said.

"Come over tonight and we'll tell you okay? Just don't tell anyone!" Gabriella pleaded.

"Fine. I'll see you two tonight" Chad said grabbing his keys and walking off.

Gabriella let out a sigh of relief. "What are we gonna do now T?"

"I don't know, I guess we'll have to explain to Chad. He's easy going so this will be fine okay?" Troy explained.

Gabriella sighed again. "Okay, Well I gotta get to work. I'll see you later.." They hugged and both walked to their separate cars.

**With Gabriella**

"What took you so long?" Sharpay asked.

"Saw an old friend.." Gabriella lied through her teeth.

"Oh thats cool." Sharpay said and they drove off to work.

**With Troy**

"Hey Babe" Troy said sliding into the drivers seat.

"Hey, what took so long?" Meredith asked looking at her nails.

"Met up with an old friend.." Troy lied.

"Oh, want to go to the mall!?" Meredith asked excitedly.

Troy chuckled. "Sure" They drove off to the mall.

After a lot of whining,walking, running, and yelling Troy was done for the day and dropped Meredith off at her house, her getting her car tomorrow. Troy got back to his house at 5 in the afternoon. How could a girl shop from 12:30 to 5! Troy asked himself.

He went into his living room and threw his keys on top of the coffee table and fell back on the couch. He closed his eyes then his phone vibrated in his pocket. He groaned and took out his phone and read the caller I.D. Ella.

He slid his phone up and clicked answer.

"Hey Ella." Troy greeted.

"Hey T. What are you doing?" He heard her ask on the other end of the phone.

"Resting on the couch after about 5 hours of walking and running in a mall." Troy answered.

"With Meredith?" She questioned.

Troy chuckled. "Yeah. With Eire.. who knew she could shop SO MUCH"

Gabriella giggled. "Yeah, well thats her... so what are we gonna do with Chad?"

"Hmm, how about we lock him up in our laundry room so he can't tell anyone?" Troy chuckled.

Gabi giggled again. "Maybe we should do that!"

Troy chuckled again. "Just tell him to come over for dinner with us and we'll just explain."

"What about Taylor?" she asked not wanting to leave her other friend out.

"I don't want anyone else to know Brie." Troy said into the phone.

Troy heard Gabriella sigh. "Fine. What should I cook tonight?"

"Order something out?Maybe Chinese.." he answered.

"Sure, chinese sounds fine. We just need to call Chad and see when he can come over"

"Okay, when are you coming home?" Troy asked his best friend.

"I'm waiting out by the car for Shar right now so i'll be home in about 15, so just call Chad kayy?" Gabriella asked.

"Okay, we'll order when you get home. Bye Ella"

"Bye T" They hung up.

Troy dialed Chad's number and put his phone next to his ear.

"Chad man speaking what up?" Chad said into the phone.

Troy chuckled. "Hey Chad its Troy."

"Hey dude, I can't come over tonight! So just tell me over the phone." Chad said.

"Let me text Ella see if she wants me to tell you over the phone."

"Okay"

"So hold on" Troy said into the phone. He pulled the phone away from his ear and text Gabriella.

_Troy_

_5:13 p.m._

_Chad said he can't come over tonight. Do you want me to just tell him over the phone?_

_-T_

"Okay, I just texted her. So why can't you come over tonight?" Troy asked.

"Plans with family..." Chad said slowly.

"Sucks for you" Troy chuckled.

"Hey, you're gonna have to hang with your family sometimes" Chad scowled.

"I know but I usually get to have Brie with me" Troy chuckled.

"Yeah, lucky you.. Did she text back yet because I need to know!" Chad yelled into the phone.

"Jeez man, calm down. Hold on Let me check.." Troy lowered his phone and it said one new message. He clicked open and read the message.

_Ella._

_5:15 p.m._

_Sure go ahead. I'm almost home so i'll see you later_

_xoxo_

_-Ella_

"Okay, I can tell you." Troy informed Chad.

"Okay well get to it man!" Chad yelled into the phone.

"Only if you promise not to tell anyone!!" Troy said into the phone.

"Fine I promise.. now tell me" Chad said eagerly.

"Okay so You know how Ella wants to be a mom so bad? Like she's been dreaming it ever since she was a kid right?"

"Yeah" Chad said.

"Well I wanted to help her. So I talked to her about helping her do that. So maybe like a week ago? We started doing all the things in a relationship. Kissing and making out and stuff... Im just gonna help her man. She's my best friend. She said it's hard for her to get a boyfriend. Those guys that don't see her are fuckin retarded." Troy explained.

"Oh, wow...What about your girlfriend? And what if she gets a boyfriend?" Chad asked.

"We're keeping it away from Eire. And If she gets a boyfriend, lets just hope he understands."  
Troy answered his questions.

"Wow, I can't believe your doing that dude.." Chad was absolutely stunned.

"Yeah, so don't tell anyone okay?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, I gotta go man have fun with whatever you guys are gonna do" Chad chuckled.

"Ha ha funny..." Troy said sarcastically.

"Later man" Chad ended.

"Later" They hung up. Gabriella walked in the door and locked it. She took off her shoes and walked into the living room.

"Tired are we?" Gabriella asked Troy.

"Yeah! Almost five hours in a mall! Wouldn't you be tired?"

"Nope" she Gabi giggled.

"I seriously don't know how girls do it.." Troy said a little tiredly.

Gabi giggled. "Thats how we are T, so what are we eating tonight?"

"Lets just order Chinese because im tired and need some rest tonight." Troy said.

"Okay." Gabriella walked half way across the room to leave and turned around. "Do you wanna sleep with me tonight?"

Troy shot up from the couch. "Sleep with you, what do you mean?"

Gabi giggled. "Just sleeping in my bed, get kinda used to it you know?

Troy chuckled nervously. "Yeah, that sounds good."

Gabriella nodded and walked upstairs to freshen up. After five minutes she came downstairs.

"I ordered your usual for chinese." Troy informed.

"Okay, so.. wanna watch a movie?" Gabriella asked.

"Sure, what movie?" Troy asked walking to the closet stocked of movies.

"What about...Disturbia?" Gabriella suggested.

"Sounds good." Troy pulled out the disc and put it in the dvd player. He turned on the television and programmed it to the dvd player.

The two watched the movie in silence. Troy holding Gabriella. 15 minutes into the movie the doorbell rings which makes Gabi jump. Troy chuckled. He stood up and went to the door. The chinese food finally came and Gabi and Troy set it all up on the coffee table and ate.

"That was funny when you jumped when the doorbell rang" Troy said picking at his food.

"No it wasn't. Shut up. It was dark and suspenseful" Gabriella pouted.

"Oh right it was" Troy said sarcastically. He gave Gabriella a kiss on the lips and continued eating.

"Serious!" Gabriella shouted.

"Okay Ella, believe you" Troy said.

"Yeah right! Your a guy its different" she continued eating her food.

"True, but if I was watching it with Eire she'd be screaming then I'd be deaf."

Gabriella giggled. "Thats true. I remember the last time we watched the Grudge with her."

"Yeah...Thats the last time i'm watching a scary movie with her" Troy chuckled.

"I second that" She giggled.

After 15 more minutes of eating they ended the movie short and got ready for bed.

Gabriella and Troy took showers in separate showers...duhh.. Gabriella was in her room reading a book with her glasses when Troy walked in. He slid in next to her in her big bed.

"What are you reading?" Troy asked looking at her book.

"This series called Gossip Girl, its pretty interesting actually." Gabriella said not looking up from her book.

"Isn't that a tv show too?" Troy asked.

"Yeah I think, but sometimes the books are better than the shows or movies." Gabi explained.

"Yeah thats true.." Troy said. Gabriella took her book mark and she stuck it in where she stopped. She put her book on her night stand and looked at Troy.

"Nice Abs.." Gabriella joked.

"Thanks, I heard they are pretty attractive.." Troy said jokingly.

"Yeah, I guess they are" She giggled.

"Yeah.. I'm working my way to my 8 pack." Troy bragged.

Gabi giggled. "Righhhht like you can do that" Gabriella said sarcastically.

"Hey! I can" Troy shouted like a five year old.

"Yeah, I believe you." She giggled.

"You should." Troy said.

Gabriella giggled again.

"You know, you look hot in glasses Ella" Troy complimented

Gabriella giggled. "Thanks T"

"Like really really hot"

"Right..." She said not knowing where that conversation is going.

"I was joking you know that?" Troy explained.

"Yeahh" she giggled.

"But you still do look hot in them"

"Thanks im going to bed now." Gabriella said taking off her glasses and setting them on the night stand.

"Me too" Troy rested his head on his pillow.

Gabriella put her head on her pillow and closed her eyes. Troy pulled Gabriella right in front of him. Gabriella giggled because he accidentally touched her ticklish spot.

He wrapped his arms around her waist. She felt his breath on her neck and it tickled her. Gabriella flipped herself around to face Troy, their faces were only one inch away.

"Night Troy" She smiled.

"Night Ella" he tucked a loose curl behind her ear.

Gabriella kissed Troy on the lips for a while. She pulled back for oxygen and Troy attacked her neck.

"Troy..go to..sleep." she choked out.

"I will Ella" he smiled and kissed her again.

"Night Troy" she smiled and kissed his lips.

"Night Ella." He said into the kiss.

Gabriella pulled back and wrapped an arm around his torso. Troy wrapped both his arms around Gabriella's petite body and pulled her tightly into his chest. The two fell asleep in deep slumber.

**I think this chapter was kinda boring / Its just a filler I guess? Haha (: Please review and read my other stories!!**

**-Bailey (:**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm gonna fast forward a little. Read AN at the bottom please.**

Two weeks have passed since Troy and Gabriella slept in the same bed together. But in the last two weeks, things have really heated up for the two. In Troy's heart, oblivious to the fact, he had a small fire started for Gabriella and is flaming fiercer than Meredith's.

In the last two weeks, Troy and Gabriella have only slept together once. They both enjoyed it very much and were pleased, but they Gabriella didn't get any sign of pregnancy. Their secret relationship is still a secret, only Chad knowing, and he's done an excelling job of not spilling it to the rest of the gang.

It's morning as Troy and Gabriella were sound asleep in each others arms, safely. They slept together last night, and yet again, it was simply amazing. Troy's eyes reluctantly flutters open to the loud blare from his phone.

Troy grumbles and looks around and looks at the peaceful, sleeping woman in his arms. He smiles and kisses her forehead. He looks around his room and spots his phone in the pocket of his jeans. He reaches down and presses the green, accept button.

"Hello?" Troy says sleepily.

"Troysie! You awake yet?" his bubbly girlfriend called.

"No.." Troy said half asleep.

"Oh, well go open your door because im here" Meredith said cheerfully.

Troy groans. "Okay..." He hangs up and looks at the now awaken woman on the bed.

"Morning Troy" Gabriella grinned and stretched.

"Morning Ella" Troy said getting his boxers on.

"Eire's here?" Gabriella asked already knowing the answer.

Troy nodded struggling to get his jeans on. "Yeah.." he sighed and falls onto the couch.

"I'll go get the door" Gabriella said getting herself up and wrapping the blanket around her.

"Your not dressed. I'll just go get it" Troy said grinning at Gabriella.

"Okay" Gabriella smiled dazzlingly and made Troy smile bigger. Gabriella leaned back in her bed and decided to get dressed.

**With Troy**

Troy jogs down stairs and opens the door revealing his girlfriend. "Hey Eire"

"hey Troysie" Meredith greeted and strutted in.

"Uh... what are you doing here?" Troy asked rubbing his neck.

"Lets go out for a Saturday Breakfast!" Meredith said excitedly.

"I haven't even taken a shower yet" Troy said to his girlfriend.

"I'll wait down here! And you shower." She said smiling.

Troy walked half way upstairs then turned to his girlfriend, "Ella's coming too, and I think she'll call the rest of the gang to come" Troy nodded.

"Ughhh, fine, now hurry" Troy nodded and continued running upstairs.

"So what did your girl want?" Gabi asked from the bathroom and primping her hair in the mirror. Troy cringed at that sentence and walked in. He saw Gabriella and grinned. She looked stunning and natural.

"Saturday breakfast.." Troy said walking over to the shower.

"Ohh" Gabriella said applying lip balm.

"Yeah, call the gang, they're coming" Troy said looking at Gabriella in the mirror.

Gabriella grinned and looked back at him in the mirror. Troy walked up to Gabi and wrapped his arms around her petite waist. Gabriella giggled and turned to look at him. Their eyes locked and Troy kissed Gabriella sweetly yet passionately. Gabriella pulled back and grinned.

"Get in the shower" She giggled.

"Nahh" Troy said against her neck.

"She's right down stairs Troy" She breathed out. Troy stopped.

"Fine" he said giving her one last kiss on the lips.

Gabriella giggled and left the bathroom and went into her room. She called the gang and they were all going to meet at the same place they always have their morning breakfasts together.

**Breakfast**

Everyone was wrapped up in their own conversations. Taylor and Sharpay were talking about going shopping and having a small party. Zeke and Chad were talking about Zeke's restaurant. Chad wasn't really listening, actually he was paying attention to a couple in his presence. Gabriella was picking at her food and 'talking' to Meredith. Troy was just pondering his mind.

Chad knew the idea where Troy is helping Gabi reach her dream. Chad was eying Troy. Troy had a dreamy face on as Gabriella was just playing with her food. Chad knew that look Troy kept giving Gabriella. It was a look where he fell in love, unfortunately with the wrong girl.

"Troy?" Gabriella asked.

Troy shook out of his trance and smiled at Gabriella. Chad saw Troy give that same look again. "Hmm?"

Gabriella leaned in and whispered to his ear. "Meredith wants to have sex with you!"

Troy's mouth dropped and formed an 'o'. Gabriella giggled as Meredith blushed. "Uhhh" Troy rubbed the back of his neck. In his mind he was going crazy. He didn't want to sleep with Meredith. Just Gabriella. Gabriella was his first and vice versa. He didn't feel the same way with Meredith like he used to. Meredith was his girlfriend. He didn't know what to say.

"Troysie?" Meredith said looking at her stunned boyfriend.

"Uh..yeah?" Troy said still in shock.

"Do you want to?" Meredith asked quietly. Chad was still watching them as Gabriella just picked her food.

"Not yet...its too soon" Meredith nodded and started picking at her food. Chad saw Gabriella give Troy a small but sweet grin as Troy grinned. Chad swore he saw a twinkle in Troy's eyes as Gabriella and him were grinning at each other.**(not in a gay way. Lol)**

"GUYS!" Sharpay screamed only to get her tables attention. Everyone gave her a light glare and she giggled. "Tay and I think we should go shopping! Thennn" she started.

"We'll go to a club tonight! It'll be fun!" Taylor finished. "Yeah?" Everyone agreed. Troy grasped Gabriella's hand under the table and they laced their two hands together, which didn't get unnoticed by the one and only Chad. Troy was definitely falling for Gabriella.

"What club is it?" Gabriella asked as Troy grazed his thumb over her knuckles. Good thing everyone was so wrapped up into the plans for the evening or they would notice Troy and Gabriella.

"Its this new club thats about a half hour away from your house, its called 'Club FantasyLand'**(i made it up, idk if its a real name)**, you have to dress super sexy." Sharpay smirked, as so the guys. "I know the perfect store for that stuff" Sharpay said as the other girls giggled.

"Okay! Let's go to the mall" As Taylor said that, the girls jumped up and started walking to the doors followed by the chuckling guys.

**At the mall**

The girls walked into Curvy Body Dresses**(made up) **making the guys go do something. They giggled and walked around in the store to find a perfect party dress.

"Oh my gosh!" Sharpay squealed as she approached a dress.**(descriptions later) **Gabriella and Taylor gasped as Sharpay put the dress against her body. "I'm gonna try it on" she giggled. "Not till you guys get your dresses though."

Meredith already found her dress with out the other girls consent. The girls were a little mad that she didn't let them see her dress.

"Shar! Gabs! Come here!" Taylor shouted not too loudly. The girls rushed over to see a gorgeous dress held in front of her.

"Tay that is so cute! You should get it!" Gabriella giggled.

"Not till after I try it on and you find your dress!" Taylor said excitedly. Gabriella groaned.

"I'm not gonna find my dress!" Gabriella said with a hint of disappointment. By then Sharpay already walked off and came back with a dress.

"Thats cute! You should get it Shar!" Gabriella grinned.

"No sweetie, this is for _you." _Sharpay said beaming a smile.

"No no no. It's too short for me" Gabriella said shaking her head. Her friends giggled.

"You are getting it Missy! Now lets go try on our dresses!" Sharpay said excitedly dragging her two best friends into the fitting rooms.

"I'm dressed!" Gabriella said looking in the mirror and turning her back.

"Me too!" Taylor added. They agreed to come out at the same time. Meredith was sitting waiting for them to finish their shopping.

"Hold on..." Sharpay said primping her hair. "..Okay" she giggled. "One"

"Two" Gabriella grasped the door handle.

"Three" The three girls darted out of their dressing rooms.

"Oh my gosh!" The three girls squealed together.

"They're perfect!" Sharpay said looking at her friends.

"Yeah yeah can we go now?" Meredith said full of attitude.

"I don't know, is this a little too short? I don't wanna look like a slut." Gabriella said a little unsure.

"You look sexy Gabs. You'll get a boy tonight!" Sharpay smirked.

"I don't really tend too" Gabriella said giggling.

"Okay! Well we'll get these dresses!" Taylor said making her way back into her dressing room. The girls nodded and changed back to their regular clothing. They walked to the register and started paying for their dresses.

"Are you going to show us your dress Meredith?" Taylor asked.

"You'll see tonight." She smirked. The three girls exchanged an unknowing glance.

**At Gabriella's house**

The girls got dressed and did their make up and put their shoes on. Meredith was in a separate bathroom. She wanted to surprise everyone. The three girls made an entrance to the kitchen where the boys were. Once the girls entered the kitchen the guys whipped their heads to the sound of heels. Their mouths dropped down to the ground.

Taylor was stunning to Chad. He was surprised and he was just amazed. Taylor was wearing a silver dress with specs of glitter. The dress covered one shoulder and it was a long sleeve. The hem of the dress was a couple inches above her knees.**(Pics in profile)** She curled her hair and the lied on her shoulders.

Zeke was speechless at what Sharpay was wearing and herself as well. It was a pink dress that has a criss cross neckline and was embellished with gemstones. She had a black belt securely wrapped above her waist.**(Pics in profile)** Her hair was in a messy side ponytail that lied on her shoulders.

As for Gabriella, Troy couldn't help but stare at the beauty yet sexy human before him. Even if he's with Meredith he couldn't take his eyes off Gabriella. Troy started liking Gabriella a couple days ago and soon will find out. She was wearing a white halter dress that hugged her curves perfectly. The hem of the dress was a bit ruffled and was banded underneath but hidden, about a half foot above her knees. She wore a black belt that was high on her waist.**(Pics in profile)** Her hair was in a messy, yet sexy bun on the top of her head letting loose curls frame her face and the back.

The boys were still stunned and the three girls were smirking, not knowing Meredith entered the room. Meredith 'cleared' her throat, trying to get attention. The three girls just ignored her still looking at the guys. The guys were still staring at the girls. Meredith groaned in frustration. She walked over to Troy and sat on his lap and threw her arms around his neck. This got everyone's attention.

"Hey Troy" Meredith said seductively.

Troy gulped, he obviously saw her outfit. He was a bit mad at what she chose to wear but he thought she was sexy and hot. She wore a white halter dress as well. The neckline was very low and could see the curves of her breasts. She wasn't wearing a a bra. The neckline was layered and at the bottom was a little chain that held it together. The hem of her dress was dangerously short. The back of her dress was was bare and was held together at the bottom with two bands across the bottom of her waist.**(Pics in profile)** Her hair looked like sex hair and was very messy but still sexy.

Troy swallowed hard trying to get something out. Gabriella rolled her eyes and went to get a drink of water. The boys were with their girlfriends laughing.

Gabriella came back to the group. "Lets go" she smiled. Troy looked at the girl in his lap then back at the beauty standing and talking. He personally thought Gabriella looked beautiful and hot. For Meredith he thought she was sexy, but beautiful definitely tops sexy at any level.

**The Club**

The gang just arrived at the club. It was hot and sweaty in there, full of people grinding to the music blaring the speakers. They walked to the bar and sat down. Gabriella smiled sweetly as Troy sat next to her while Meredith was holding onto his arm.

"You look hot Ella" Troy said into her ear. Gabriella giggled.

"Thank you Troy" She kissed his cheek.

"Come on Troy lets go dance" Meredith said dragging him. Troy reluctantly went and turned and looked at Gabriella. She smiled warmly and nodded. Troy nodded back and left into the big crowd.

Gabriella got a free drink from the bartender. As she sipped her drink someone slipped into the seat next to her. He leaned next to her. "What would you recommend for a drink?" His husky voice gave shivers up her spine.

"Hmm.." she pretended to think. "A sex on the beach" She said smirking. He turned his head towards Gabriella and thats when their eyes met. Gabriella stared into his baby blue eyes as he stared into her chocolate eyes.

He smirked. "Sounds good" He ordered the drink without breaking eye contact. He took a sip and stood up. "Do you wanna dance?" He offered his hand. Gabriella thought why not.

"Sure" She beamed a smile. She stood up and grasped his hand. She felt a big connection and smiled again looking up at him. He had sandy brown hair that went a bit past his baby blue eyes. He looked like he was built up and looked hot and cute.

The two were grinding even if they didn't really know each other. Gabriella wanted some fun. After 3 minutes of being so close to each other and breathing on each others necks they went back to the bar.

"So I never got your name babe" Either of the two were not completely drunk but just a bit, but not to the point where they would pass out.

Gabriella smirked. "Gabriella Montez" she held out her hand.

He nodded. "Nice to meet you Gabriella. I'm Jake Thompson" He beamed a smile and shook her hand, again, they felt a spark rush through their veins. They smiled brightly at each other.

"How about we get out of here?" Jake yelled.

Gabriella giggled. "And go where? I don't wanna go out somewhere wearing this and look like a slut" She indicated with her hands.

"You look hot. I just want some where a little quiet to talk" He smiled.

"Lets go to a closet" she smirked.

"Fine, whatever you want babe" He smirked back and grabbed her hand. Jake lead the way to a closet that no one would be in. Gabriella's friend spotted her holding hands with a stranger leading the way. Sharpay smirked. Troy felt a bit of anger and a bit of fear.

"Soo...Jake" she giggled fiddling with her hands,sitting in a fairly cubical closet.

"Gabriella" he smirked grabbing her hand and kissed it. He gave Gabriella the flutter in her stomache.

"Call me anything but Gabriella" She said sliding her self closer to him.

"How about Brielle?" He said wrapping an arm around her waist. Gabriella lied her head on his shoulder and smelt the Drakkar Noir cologne. She was cuddling up with a stranger, but she felt as if it was perfect.

"Yeah that sounds great. So what's your job?" She asked out of the blue.

"I'm a photographer" he said sheepishly.

"You don't look like a photographer." she said looking into his eyes.

"Yeah...well I am.. what about you?" He asked holding her hand.

"Fashion designer" she smiled.

"That's gotta be some fun" He said grinning foolishly.

"Yeahh" she giggled. "What do you take pictures of?"

"Mostly weddings."

"Again, you don't look like a photographer." she said playing with a loose curl.

"I get that alot" he chuckled.

"Do you go to the gym?" Gabriella asked as Jake saw her cheeks go a tint of red.

"Nosy much?"

Gabriella giggled. "Sorry. I just wanna know"

"I was just joking. Yeah I do go, I go everyday in the morning." He said looking down at her.

"I figured." she giggled. Her laugh made him felt like he was going to melt.**(cheesy (:)**

"Can I have your number?" Jake asked whipping out his cell phone.

"Sure thing" she giggled and took her cell phone out too. They swapped their phones and put their numbers into the electronic devices.

"Would you like to go on a date tomorrow, just to get to know each other a little more?" Jake asked with full of hope.

"Yeah, I'd like that" She smiled. He nodded.

Jake lifted her chin up with two of his fingers and their eyes met. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips. Soon after Gabriella kissed back and smiled. As the two were kissing the closet door open revealing an ecstatic Sharpay with the rest of the gang.

Gabriella pulled back and looked at Sharpay. "AWW!" Sharpay squealed in excitement. Gabriella blushed furiously.

Jake stood up and helped Gabriella up. "Uhh, I guess I better get going 'cause my friends are probably ready to go." Gabriella said a little embarrassed.

Jake chuckled. "Okay, Brielle" he winked and kissed her cheek. "I'll call you later"

Gabriella smiled. "Bye" Jake left the closet room and exited the club. Gabriella, still embarrassed, walked out of the closet being followed closely by her friends.

"Ooh, so who was that?" Sharpay asked.

"Jake.." Gabriella smiled.

"Jake who?" Taylor asked.

"Jake Thompson" Gabriella blushed. The gang was outside of the club by their cars now.

"AWWW" Sharpay and Taylor squealed. Gabriella giggled. The gang all went to Troy and Gabriella's house. They fell asleep in the guest rooms. Troy and Gabriella were in separate rooms and they both felt lonely. Gabriella took her cell phone and started pressing a bunch of buttons.

_To: Troy_

_12:36 a.m._

_Are you still awake?_

_-Ella_

Gabriella closed her phone and waited for a reply. A minute later her phone vibrated.

_To: Ella_

_12:37 a.m._

_Yeah are you?_

_-T_

Gabriella sent the message.

_To: Troy _

_12:38 am_

_duhh! I wouldn't be texting you if I was sleeping. Lol_

Gabriella giggled and went deeper under her blanket.

_To: Ella_

_12:40 am_

_Oh yeah! Lol why aren't you sleeping?_

Gabriella read the message and texted back.

_To: Troy_

_12:41 am_

_I can't sleep w/o you here):_

Gabriella closed her phone. She didn't get a text message in the last five minutes. She checked her phone but nothing. She sighed and closed her eyes thinking he must of fell asleep. She sighed again. Then she felt a pair of strong arms around her waist. Her stomache fluttered. She turned around and kissed him on the lips full of passion. He kissed her back with all he had after being worn out. Their small kiss turned into a make out session. After a couple minutes of making out and breathing for oxygen Troy took Gabriella's shirt. Their kiss went to make out to sex.

**What do you think of this chapter? At least 8** **reviews for this chapter then i'll make the next chapter!**

**Sorry I haven't been on lately guys! Schools almost over for me!! Yay! Haha. My birthday was on May 16 (: turned 14! yay haha. I've been really busy lately! I'll try to update ASAP! **

**PLEASE review! As a birthday present?! (:**

**-Bailey(:**


	8. Chapter 8

_Gabriella closed her phone. She didn't get a text message in the last five minutes. She checked her phone but nothing. She sighed and closed her eyes thinking he must of fell asleep. She sighed again. Then she felt a pair of strong arms around her waist. Her stomache fluttered. She turned around and kissed him on the lips full of passion. He kissed her back with all he had after being worn out. Their small kiss turned into a make out session. After a couple minutes of making out and breathing for oxygen Troy took Gabriella's shirt. Their kiss went to make out to sex. _

**Morning**

Gabriella and Troy were sleeping in each others arms in the early morning. Gabriella alarm exactly woke her up at 7 am causing her to shoot up from the bed. She groaned and looked to her left and smiled.

She just remembered that she had people over at her house and she panicked. She was still naked under her bed with Troy. That wouldn't be good if the gang walked in like that.

"Troy" Gabriella said shaking him. Troy groaned and flipped his face to the other side. "Trooooooooooy" Gabriella whined grazing her fingers on his back. Troy groaned again.

Gabriella put her pajamas on and walked over to where Troy's face was. "If you don't get up you won't be able to shower with me" she giggled.

"How long" Troy said peeking an eye.

"I don't know. But the gang is in the house. So I was just joking" she giggled. Troy groaned. "Troy wake up" Gabriella shook him on more time.

"No" Troy said burying his head into the pillow. Gabriella sighed.

"Fine...whatever.. don't talk to me." Gabriella said getting up and walked into her bathroom. She unshed her clothes and got in the shower.

Troy sighed and got up from the bed. He walked over to the shower and turned the knob and walked in. He sneakily walked over to the shower while Gabriella was faced the other way. Troy put his arms around Gabriella's waist and kissed her neck.

"Troy what are you doing in here?" Gabriella said as she turned around.

"You said I could get in the shower with you if I woke up" he smirked.

"I was only joking and everyones in our house!" she reasoned.

"They could be sleeping." Troy stated.

"And what if not?" she said eying him.

"I don't know.." Troy grinned.

Gabriella smiled and nodded. "Some nerve."

"Right." Troy said as he wrapped his arms around her petite body as Gabriella wrapped her arms around his torso. "I love you Ella" Troy grinned down.

Gabriella froze up a little. _Does he mean in a brotherly way?_ She thought. She shook it off and smiled. "I love you too." Troy met his lips with her lips, pulling into a passionate kiss.

Gabriella giggled and kissed him one more time and walked out of the shower. "Hey!" Troy yelled.

Gabriella giggled again while wrapping a towel around her body. "What?" she said playfully.

"That was mean" Troy said washing his hair.

"Why don't you get Meredith with you?" Gabriella asked while drying her hair with a towel.

"Uh.." was all Troy said. Gabriella giggled.

"Byee" Gabriella said as she turned the doorknob.

"Bye" Troy said bluntly. Gabriella giggled and walked into her room to change.

Gabriella changed and dried her hair some more. When Troy finished he walked out with a towel around his waist,as she was already on the computer checking her email.

"Get your clothes off my floor" Gabriella demanded.

"Okay mom!" Troy said walking over to her bed and grabbing the discarded clothes. Gabriella giggled. Troy walked towards Gabriella's door and opened it.

"Uhh Troy why are you in Gabi's room?" Taylor asked with Chad by her side, Chad's eyes widened.. Gabriella looked at him worriedly through the back of his head and Troy knew."..with a towel too" Taylor added.

"I took a shower here" Troy tried to sound convincing.

"Why didn't you shower in your own bathroom?" Taylor asked eying him suspiciously. Troy gave Chad a look to do something.

"Ran out of shampoo" Troy lied.

"Can I speak to Gabi?" Taylor asked trying to look through the door.

"Sure" Troy said moving aside. Taylor nodded and proceeded inside leaving Troy and Chad at the door.

"What the hell" Troy hissed.

"what?" Chad asked dumbly.

"you were suppose to help me out!" Troy yelled quietly. Chad looked at him funny and he caught on.

"ooooh. You guys slept together!" Chad said pointing at him.

"Have been for a while... you were suppose to cover for me!" Troy got back on subject.

"At least it wasn't Meredith here dude" Chad said. Troy sighed and nodded and walked into his room across the hall.

"So Gabi" Taylor started. Gabriella was nervously looking at her email. "Why was Troy in here with a towel around his waist?"

"Showered in here.." She answered bluntly.

"Did you sleep with him?" Taylor blurted out.

Gabriella's eyes went wide and turned around. "Are. You. Serious?" Gabriella tried her acting skills.

"Yeah I am pretty serious." Taylor said looking at her best friend. "..did you?"

"No! He came over to use the shampoo and just jumped in my shower." she tried to convince Taylor.

Taylor sighed. "If there's something going on with Troy and you, you can tell me right?"

Gabriella looked at her friend. She didn't know if she was going to tell her or not. Gabriella sighed. "There's another reason why he was here..." she said looking down. "..but you have to PROMISE not to tell anyone else and I mean it Tay"

Taylor looked at Gabriella surprised. "I promise...but can I tell Chad?"

"He already knows cause he found out.." she explained.

"Okay.. so tell me!" Taylor said sitting on her bed.

"Dont get mad either" Gabriella said. Taylor nodded. "Well, you know how I want to be a mom really bad?" She started as Taylor nodded yes. "Well, he offered to help...if you know what I mean.."

"Shut up!" Taylor said a little excited.

"Yeah. And so he's gonna help me get a baby.." Gabriella went off trail.

"You guys slept together didn't you!?" Taylor said excited. Gabriella nodded. "How many times already?" Gabriella gave her 3 fingers. Taylor's mouth dropped. "Nothing yet?"

"No.. we're keeping it a secret from everyone okay? I don't want Meredith to know either and same with Jake." Gabriella informed.

"Oh yeah! Okay. Your still going on your date with Jake right?" Taylor asked. Gabriella nodded. "What if you get pregnant and are still with Jake?"

"Lets just hope he'll understand.." Gabriella said playing with her hair.

"Wow" she giggled.

"Troy told me I love you today.." Gabriella said looking at her best friend.

"Really? Did you say it back?" Taylor asked eagerly.

Gabriella giggled. "Yeah I did, but I think he meant in a brotherly way."

"How did he say it?"

"I love you Ella" she quoted.

"When did he say it?" Taylor asked curiously.

"In the shower.." Gabriella mumbled.

"WHAT!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Shh!" Gabriella hissed. Taylor giggled.

"You guys showered together?"

"Yeah... first time. All we did was kissing." she grinned.

"Do you like Troy more than being his best friend?" Taylor asked.

"No.." Gabriella said trailing off.

"It'll be fine." Taylor said standing up.

"Don't tell anyone okay?!" Gabriella said standing up as well.

"Not even if someone tried to kill me" she giggled.

"Okay. Lets go" The two girls walked out of her room and down stairs meeting with the rest of the gang in the living room.

Gabriella and Taylor sat on the ground with everyone else but Troy and Meredith on the couch. Meredith and Troy were making out and everyone knew that and rolled their eyes. Taylor and Chad looked at Gabriella and she really didn't seem to mind. What was rolling across Taylor and Chad's mind were how Troy could just sleep with Gabriella then get in the shower with her then he could be making out with his girlfriend the next. Wouldn't it feel weird?

Gabriella's phone rang and everyone but the making out couple were looking at her. Gabriella smiled sheepishly and answered the phone in front of her friends.

"Hello?" Gabriella asked as everyone was staring her down.

"Brielle? Its Jake" Gabriella's face grew in a smile. Sharpay was silently yelling at her.

"Put it on speaker!!" Sharpay said.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and did as she was told.

"Hey Jake, whatsup?" she grinned.

"Just got out of the gym, I feel stronger!" he joked. Gabriella blushed and everyone smiled at her. "I'm Joking, but I did just get out of the gym"

"Oh." Gabriella giggled. "Right." she said sarcastically.

"What? You don't believe me?" Jake asked.

"Nope.. not at all" she giggled.

"Fine, guess i'll have to send you a picture." Jake chuckled.

"Okay. Go ahead" she grinned.

"So how are you doing beautiful?" Jake asked walking to his car. Gabriella blushed furiously as everyone grinned at her as Taylor and Sharpay squealed. Troy pushed Meredith to stop kissing him. Chad noticed and he elbowed Taylor and Taylor looked at Troy and he was staring intensely at the phone while Meredith was laying on his chest. Taylor grinned and Chad just nodded.

"Doing quite fantastic, handsome." Gabriella giggled.

"Handsome ey?" Gabriella heard through her phone.

"Yeah. I like it better than hottie or cutie" She admitted.

"Yeah, me too" Gabriella could tell that he was smiling as he really did. "...did you get the picture yet?" Jake asked.

Gabriella giggled. "Yeah I just got it...woah." Gabriella was speechless.

"What?" Jake asked.

"Your picture" she grinned.

"Oh, well I know im hot thanks." Jake joked. Meredith felt Troy tense under him.

"Troy are you okay?" Meredith asked a little too loudly getting Chad and Taylor's attention.

"Yeah.." Troy lied. He didn't know what was going on.

"Righhht" Gabriella said with a sarcastic tone. Taylor and Sharpay leaned over to see the picture and they gasped. Gabriella giggled.

Jake chuckled. "kidding. I hate conceited people."

"Me too. Except for my friend Sharpay." she giggled.

"Okay" he chuckled. "..So are we still on for the date tonight?" he asked with a lot of hope.

"Yes. Dinner right?" Gabriella asked with a satisfying grin.

"I was thinking about the whole day but dinner sounds good" Jake chuckled.

"Oh! You wanted to hang out the whole day?" she asked.

Jake chuckled again. "Yeah but its fine. You can hang out with all your friends, its all good"

Gabriella giggled and looked at her friends. _Finally they stopped making out!_ Gabriella thought referring to Troy and Meredith.

"She'll be glad to hang out with you all day!" Sharpay stole Gabriella's phone.

"Whose this?" Jake asked. "..I want to talk to my Brielle!" He exclaimed like a 5 year old. Troy tensed up again and once again Chad and Taylor noticed. They usually just glance at Troy when Jake said something like that.

"This is Sharpay. Her conceited friend" she giggled.

"Ooh. Sorry for saying okay?" Jake asked.

"Nah. Its all good, I get it a lot." she giggled.

"Right.. so can I talk to Brielle now?" Jake asked eagerly.

"Yeah. But she can hang out with you the whole day" she smirked looking at Gabriella. Gabriella sighed and slapped her forehead.

"But don't you and her friends want to hang with her? I don't want to take her away from you guys" Jake said.

"How about we all go to hang out with you? Then you can take little Miss Sunshine to dinner tonight" she giggled.

"Yeah that sounds good. Does that sound good Brielle?" Jake yelled through the phone.

"Shar! Give me back my phone!! And yeah that sounds good" She giggled. Sharpay threw her phone at Gabriella and She successfully caught it.

"Okay, I'll pick you guys up later?" Jake asked.

"Everyone has their own car" Gabriella informed.

"Oh, well I wanna pick you up anyway" Jake said stubbornly.

"Fine" she giggled.

"Where do you live?"

"1634 East Corral Ave" Gabriella gave him her house address.

"Okay. I'll go home and shower then see you soon." Jake said.

"Okay. See you then." Gabriella said.

"Bye" Jake added.

Gabriella giggled. "Bye" The two hung up.

"You guys sound so cute together!!" Sharpay squealed.

"He sounds so happy and you couldn't even wipe that grin off your face" Taylor added.

Gabriella giggled nervously. "Thanks?"

"He called you beautiful and HIS Brielle" Sharpay said.

"Thats so cute!!" Chad mocked. Taylor smacked his arm and everyone laughed.

"Well im happy for you Gabs" Zeke said.

"Thanks" she beamed her smile.

"I can't wait to actually meet him" Sharpay said. Zeke chuckled.

"Shar he's not a celebrity" Gabriella chuckled.

"So! I wanna see how cute you guys will look cute together!" she squealed. Gabriella giggled.

Troy whispered into Meredith ear to get off him and he stood up and walked out of the room. Everyone was watching him. Taylor and Chad turned back to Gabriella and looked at her. She gave them a confused look.

**Troy's thoughts**

What the hell is with that Jake guy? He's not Ella's! She's mine! I mean.. she's my best friend.. right? Nothing more? Ahh. What is wrong with me?! I don't like her do I? No I dont..

She's just my best friend and feels like my sister.

But when I kiss her I feel something big. Meredith not so much. I love her smile and laugh. Oh fuck. I think I do like her... this sucks and I have a girlfriend and she's going on that date with...him.. I have nothing against him. I want Gabriella to be happy. Yeah. If I like her I want her to be happy. She needs to be happy! I think.. I think I.. I love her..

**Out of thoughts.**

Troy was sitting on his bed just thinking away when a petite girl walked up to his rooms.

"Troy?" The voice rang through his room.

"What?" Troy said little too harshly.

Gabriella's petite body came into his room with a concerned look.

"Hey.." she gave him a comforting smile.

"Hey.." Troy said in a monotone. Gabriella frowned.

"Whats wrong?" she asked while sitting on his bed, caressing his cheek. Troy closed his eyes and gave a big sigh. "Troy?" Troy opened his eyes and looking into her chocolate brown eyes. He could tell that she was really concerned.

"Yeah?" He huffed out.

"What wrong?" she asked full of concern.

"Nothing.." Troy lied looking somewhere else but her eyes. Gabriella lifted his chin to face her and she looked into his ocean blue eyes. Troy looked back into her eyes and he felt a smile form on his face.

"Are you sure?"

"Just.. just don't get too attached with that Jake guy okay?" Troy asked.

Gabriella sighed. "Okay.. is that what your worrying about?" Troy nodded. "Don't worry about it T...Just a date won't hurt." she smiled warmly.

"What if you guys like.. end up staying together for like a year or even marrying?" Troy reasoned.

Gabriella giggled slightly. "And what if it doesn't? I don't even know him that much yet."

Troy sighed. "Okay" Gabriella smiled and leaned down and kissed him passionately, with the more coming from Troy. Gabriella pulled back and saw that smile on Troy's face. She grinned and took his hand.

"Lets go down stairs." Troy nodded and got up following Gabriella as they were holding hands.

Once they reached the room they forgot they were holding hands. Luckily Meredith was reading a text but everyones eyes went wide. Gabriella looked at them weirdly then back at Troy then the gang again. Taylor and Chad pointed at Troy and her's hand. She looked down and she let go of his hands.

"So lets just watch tv while we wait for Jake!" Taylor tried to change the subject. Luckily it worked.

_Ding dong_

The doorbell rings a few minutes later. Gabriella shot up and walked towards the door.

"Someones a little excited" Sharpay stated. Gabriella giggled.

Gabriella opened a door revealing the muscular man she met yesterday. She broke into a a grin from ear to ear.

"Well hello Brielle" he chuckled.

"Hey Jake" as she opened the door wider, she was met by a kiss on the lips and grinned into it. What they didn't know was that Gabriella's friends were watching in 'aw'.

Jake grabbed Gabriella's hand and kissed it. She smiled as they laced their fingers together and walked to the living room as their friends pretend to be watching tv. Gabriella walked over to her friends while keeping her eye on the tv.

"Guys.. what are you watching?" Gabriella asked looking at the screen.

"Uhh..." Taylor said looking at the tv. Her eyes widened. "Apparently monkey's giving birth" she said blushing.

"You guys are weird.." Gabriella giggled. "So guys, this is Jake. Jake this is Taylor, Chad, Zeke Sharpay, Meredith, and my best friend Troy" She smiled. Jake flashed a smile and greeted them.

"So, are you guys ready to go to the mall?" Jake asked as he looked at everyone of her friends.

"YEP!" Sharpay squealed and jump up.

"Easy Sharpay" Jake chuckled. Troy was eying Jake and of course, Chad and Taylor noticed.

"So whose going in whose car?" Gabriella asked beaming her smile.

"I think Chad, me, Shar, and Zeke should go in one car as for Troy and Meredith go alone or they could go with you." Taylor suggested.

Gabriella thought. She Troy go in the same car with Jake? Maybe they'd be good friends.

"Meredith and I should go alone"

"Meredith and Troy should go with us" Troy and Gabriella said at the same time.

"So whats it going to be?" Chad asked.

"We should save gas" Gabriella reasoned.

"I want to be alone with Meredith" Troy protested. Gabriella kinked an eyebrow as Meredith smirked flirtatiously.

"Fine..if that's whatever you want then" Gabriella said giving an attitude. Jake grazed her knuckles calming her slightly. Everyone else was just watching Troy and Gabriella having one of their first small fights.

"Lets go to the car" Taylor said trying to lighten things up. Everyone else followed but Troy, Meredith, Jake and Gabriella.

"I'll be waiting in the car" Meredith said. Troy nodded and kissed her cheek and Meredith left.

"I'm gonna get my shoes." Gabriella said as she left while Troy was pretending to look for his keys. Once Gabriella was out of an ear shot Troy turned to Jake and they were real close.

"Don't you dare hurt Ella. Got it?" Troy asked lowly.

"Woah man chill. I won't hurt her." Jake said backing up a little.

"Sorry man. Just...a little over protected.." Troy said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Don't worry. I'll never hurt that perfect little angel" Jake grinned his smile.

Troy grinned back. "Just making sure. She's sensitive and she's a great person. You'll love her" Troy said with a twinkle in his eye.

Jake chuckled. "I'm already starting...and I won't rush things with her either." Jake smiled. Troy's heart was happy then sad. He's already loving her? Troy nodded. "So we on good terms?"

"Yeah. We are. But just remember." Troy reminded him.

Jake nodded. "I will" He grinned and they did their man hug as Gabriella walked in smiling. She was still mad at Troy for being snappy earlier. Gabriella walked past Troy ignoring his smile. Troy walked to his car with mixed feelings all over.

"So what was that all about?" Gabriella asked lacing fingers with his.

"Oh just talking. Don't worry babe." Jake flashed his teeth that made Gabriella melt.

"Okay..lets go." Gabriella smiled. Jake smiled and they both walked to his car. In Gabriella's mind, she was still wondering what they were talking about.

**Please give me at least 10 reviews! It'll boost my confidence up to write more often. And im not even joking :D**

**Sorry I havent been updating soon enough! I've been busy! Hmmm. What did you think of that little talk Jake and Troy had?**

**Jake will be in the story a lot now so please don't be hating on him. It feels like a replacement for Troy but not really I guess? Haha. **

**I will soon be co writing a story with my friend! Yay. Its a first! Review my other stories! I'll be updating sooner than often now!  
**

**-Bailey(:**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:I own nothing..**

**I'm going to continue this story because if I rewrite, everyone will know what its about. Ha ha.**

**Review?**

* * *

"_Oh just talking. Don't worry babe." Jake flashed his teeth that made Gabriella melt._

"_Okay..lets go." Gabriella smiled. Jake smiled and they both walked to his car. In Gabriella's mind, she was still wondering what they were talking about._

The two adults walked to Troy's car instead of Gabriella's. Gabriella's mask changed into confusion. "I thought we were going in separate cars?" Gabriella asked Jake, who was not her boyfriend.

"Let's save gas" he winked and opened the back seat doors letting her slide in first. Gabriella giggled and put her seat belt on and Jake followed suit. Troy looked into the rear view mirror and smiled at Gabriella as she put her head on his shoulder, not paying attention. He sighed and pulled out and they all drove to the mall, following Chad's car, holding Sharpay, Taylor, and Zeke.

* * *

The 8 adults entered the mall, feeling as if they were in high school together again. Chad and Taylor, Sharpay and Zeke, Jake and Gabriella and Troy and Meredith, all hand in hand with their significant other. Clearly, two couples were not right. Can you guess which ones?

"I'm hungry" Gabriella complained.

"That's usually Chad's line" Troy joked causing Gabriella to giggle.

"Yeah, that's my signature line!" Chad scowled.

"Let's just go sit down and chill and eat before we do the shopping" Taylor suggested. Everyone agreed and they all went to the food court. Troy and Gabriella left the 6 back at the big table they pushed together and got food.

"Are you mad at me?" Troy asked as they wait in line for McDonalds.

"Kinda..." Gabriella answered.

"Sorry Ella" he pouted.

Gabriella tried to refrain from smiling, but it didn't work. She let out a small smile, causing Troy's eyes to brighten. "It's fine" she grinned leaning towards him more.

At a far distance Taylor notices that her two friends wanted some time alone. So she got into action. Oh boy has Chad gotten to her. "Hey, guys, since we're not hungry and all, let's go shop around for a while!" she suggested.

"What about Brielle and Troy?" Jake asked.

"Let them get food for now. They can be pigs" Taylor giggled shooting a glance towards Chad, which he caught on.

"Yeah. I don't think we want to make Sharpay wait." he chuckled. They all agreed reluctantly and walked into stores.

Gabriella's phone vibrated in her pocket and she pulled it out, reading the text message.

_Fr: Taylor_

_We left the food court. Have some time alone with Troy. We'll meet you back up later. Have fun doing whatever with Troy ;)_

Gabriella giggled at her friends text and put her phone in her pocket. "I'm suddenly not hungry anymore"

"Neither am I.." Troy said as they walked out of the line. "So where to go?"

"It's a mall, T, what do you think where we would go?" she asked. He groaned. Gabriella giggled. "I'm not _that_ bad, now come on, I want you to help me find something cute" Troy groaned again. Gabriella giggled and kissed his cheek and dragged him to _Charlotte Russe_.

After 10 minutes of complaining and piling up shirts they headed to the fitting room, Troy carrying clothing in his arms for Gabriella. When they walked into the fitting room Troy sat on the seat in the cubicle room waiting for Gabriella to finish up. "I can't change with you sitting here." she told him

Troy shrugged. "Nothing different. I've seen everything" he chuckled.

Gabriella groaned. "You suck" Troy grinned stupidly making Gabriella giggle.

Troy handed Gabriella a top. "I think this one will look good on you" he told her.

"Way to be manly" Troy rolled his eyes and she took off her shirt, revealing a red lacy bra, making Troy ache with desire. _Shit_ he thought. Troy stood up rubbing the back of his neck pacing in front of the seat with Gabriella looking at him confused. When Troy turned around he saw that she wasn't in the top he handed her. "What's wrong with you?" she asked her best friend.

Without an answer Troy pushed her against the fitting room wall, fiercely pushing his lips on hers. Gabriella at first was stunned but she then returned the kiss and they kept a heated make out session and touching each other in inappropriate places including discarding Gabriella's bra. A couple minutes passed and oxygen was a definite necessity. They both pulled back breathing heavily, foreheads against one another, staring into each other's eyes intensely.

There was a knock on the door followed by a voice. "Is everything okay in there?" A worker asked, breaking their trances.

"Yes, everything is fine" Gabriella answered trying to get out of Troy's box, that he trapped her in. After a few seconds, they heard feet patter gradually getting quieter. "Come on Troy, I gotta get out, everyone else is going to wonder where we are and everything and--" Troy cut her off by giving her a ever so light kiss, making her want more. They continued making out again and after a few moments, Gabriella's phone went off, getting Troy off her. "Hello?" she asked into the phone as Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella's waist, that was still naked, kissing her neck.

"Hey, where are you guys?" Taylor asked. Gabriella gasped in delight as Troy sucked on her sweet spot. "Whoa Gabi. In a mall?"

"We...didn't...do...that much" she breathed out.

Taylor gave a sarcastic chuckle. "My ass. They're waiting impatiently for you guys to come, and by they im meaning Meredith and Jake"

"Shit." Gabriella said as she tried getting Troy off of her. "I'll call you once im ready" the two hung up and Gabriella searched for her bra.

"Whats up?" Troy asked.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Come on, they're waiting for us" she said struggling to clasp her bra together. "Help?"

Troy nodded and clasped the back of her bra together, and started kissing her shoulder. "We..were...having...so...much...fun" he said in between kissed, making Gabriella moan, his hands going down to her pants.

"Trooooy." she groaned trying to pry him off. "Not here. Please, your just going to make it even worse" Troy pulled his hands back and Gabriella's pulled her shirt on. "We have to go" she said grabbing her purse. Troy sighed and turned her around, grasping her waist securely.

"Fine" he said, giving her another kiss. "I love you"

Gabriella smiled. "I love you too" she said giving him another kiss. "And im glad you helping me getting a baby is working out." she said before walking out.

Troy stood in the stall and sighed. "Then why does it feel like it's something real?" he murmured to the air. He surely felt like a teenager with a problem again.

* * *

"Gosh, what took you guys so long?" Sharpay asked as Gabriella and Troy caught up with the group.

"Let's say Mr. Bolton here couldn't get enough...food" she said rolling her eyes. Making Troy grin.

Taylor and Chad gave the two a questioning look that caught Troy's attention. He grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. "Can Brielle and I walk around the mall, by our selves?" Jake asked looking at her friends.

"Don't look at me, look at Gabi" Zeke said as everyone else but Troy agreed. He just stood there showing no emotion.

Jake's eyes went to Gabriella's eyes. "Sure" she giggled as he held out his hand for her to hold, and did as she was suppose to, and they walked off.

"I gotta get home to Nathan**(Her little brother, if I haven't mentioned)**. Well..it was...nice being with you guys...again...bye Troy" Meredith said as she gave him a wet kiss on his cheek and walking off.

"Sorry dude" Zeke and Chad said at the same time. Everyone scrunched their eyebrows together.

"You've got it deep for Gabs huh?" Sharpay asked.

Troy sighed and nodded. "For the best right? She's happy, i'm happy" he said giving off a fake smile. The four gave him a sympathetic look. He shrugged it off and they all walked around the mall together. They knew he would never be truly happy unless they were together.

* * *

"So, how was your eating with Troy?" Jake asked.

Gabriella giggled. "It was...good I guess. Took forever to wait for him to finish"

"Interesting" he chuckled.

"So where are we going tonight for dinner?" Gabriella asked.

"Fancy restaurant" he told her.

Gabriella nodded. "Okay, that sounds good."

"So how was your night, last night?" he asked.

Gabriella's brain racked to the night before and a big grin was set on her lips,her eyes twinkled remember her time with her _best friend_. "It was...good. Slept _very_ good." she kept the smile.

"And how was your morning before I called you?" he asked. Her brain went to when they woke up and were in the shower together, making her giggle. "Looks like someone had a great morning then" Jake answered for her.

Gabriella shook out of her thoughts, still with a smile. "Sorry, yeah, I had a good time with my friends" she giggled.

"That's good" he said as they kept walking past stores. "Don't you wanna go shopping?"

"Oh boy Jake, you know so little of me" she laughed.

He scrunched his eyebrows together. "What do you mean?"

"I don't shop that much. I do but then I don't do it all the time." she explained.

"Well, looks like i'll have to get to know Ms. Montez better later tonight right?" he winked. Gabriella giggled and agreed. "Shoot. I totally forgot that I have to do things with my friends soon." he scolded himself.

"Okay, well i'll just see you tonight?" she asked more then stated.

"Yep, see you Brielle" he said giving her a light kiss and walked off.

Jake left Gabriella with a smile on her face and dazed out, just then her friends broke her trance. "That is so cute!" Sharpay squealed.

"Calm down babe" Zeke told his girlfriend. Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"Come on. I wanna help you find something sexy to wear for Jake" Sharpay told her friend. "Maybe he'll get you in bed" Sharpay winked. Gabriella blushed while Chad and Taylor darted their eyes to a sad,angry Troy. They sighed exasperated.

"You know Shar" Gabriella said as her eyes trailed to her best friend, who was currently looking at the ground. Something inside her just told her that she should not go with things too far with Jake like that. "I'm not ready to 'get in bed' with Jake" she told her friend, preferably all of them, especially Troy. His crystal blue orbs darted up to her as she gave a graceful, sweet smile, making him give off his famous Bolton grin.

"Okay, well all of us are gonna go home and we'll talk to you tomorrow" Taylor said seeing the look between the two. They were in love. But to Gabriella, she just didn't know it yet. And their whole group of friends all _know_ those two were destined to be.

"I wanted to get Gabi a dress" Sharpay whined. Taylor gave her a stern look making Sharpay give in. "Fine, we'll see you later Gabs, call me and tell me about the date!" she said enthusiastically. Gabriella giggled as everyone left.

"I know what you and Troy are thinking" Taylor mouthed before she walked off. Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Call me" Taylor winked. Gabriella giggled as they left the mall.

"Hmm, so where to Miss Montez?" Troy asked.

"Are you hungry?" Gabriella asked her best friend.

"Kinda..not really. Not sure why" he chuckled.

"Same here. Let's go home" she suggested as he agreed.

* * *

"Oh my gosh... I remember the time when in East High about the musical auditions" she giggled as the two friends talked about their memories with each other.

"Yeah, and it was really hard with basketball and everything." Troy sighed.

Gabriella laughed. "Good times" she said as they walked up the stairs to their separate bedrooms.

"Yeah, I miss those times" he chuckled.

Gabriella sighed. "I remember that day of the triple win" she said.

"Ah, that time. It was crazy." he chuckled once again.

"And I remember when Chad interrupted us when we were about to..kiss" she said quietly, looking at him, intensely into his eyes.

Troy looked straight into her eyes and without thinking, slammed her into the wall, crushing his lips onto hers. The two made out in the hallway of their house, heatedly without breaking. After minutes have passed the two friends ran out of breath and held their foreheads together, panting heavily. Staring into each others eyes to see desire. Troy kissed her again, pushing her against the wall harder, but not enough to hurt her. They both wanted more as Gabriella put her legs around his waist and he carried her into her bedroom.

The next thing they knew, they were laying in her bed, tangled in each other. Clothes were scattered on the ground. Gabriella's head was laying on his bare chest, calming her breathing. "That was amazing" Gabriella said closing her eyes.

"Yeah, it was" he chuckled softly.

"Why haven't I got pregnant?" she asked, more to herself.

Troy sighed. "I don't know Ella"

"Maybe...we can keep...trying" she suggested as Troy grinned.

"Sure" he said trying not to sound so happy. After a couple of silences and kisses Troy spoke up. "I love you" he said softly.

"I love you too. I really do" she said, half lying. Troy leaned down and gave her a soft, tender kiss. He pulled back seeing her smile. He smiled. Her smile, her laugh, anything; to him, it was all contagious. He loved her. He knew he did. He didn't deny it. But one thing he knew.

She didn't feel the same.

* * *

**I really liked this chapter. Even if there was some sexual things. Ha ha. I found it kinda fun to write BUT I will never write the sex scenes. Lol. I am horrible at 'describing' that stuff. But I wish I knew how to make it a better story.**

**Review please? I will put up the reviewers next chapter. And if I keep getting more then i'll stop it.**

**THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE ABOUT THE DATE. GIVE ME SOME IDEAS ON WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN ON THE DATE WITH JAKE AND GABRIELLA!!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Much love and appreciation,**

**-Bailey (: x3**


	10. Chapter 10

**EEEK. Sorry for the late update!**

**You know how I said that Troy and the rest of the guys, but Zeke played for LA lakers? Yeah, im changing that to Red Hawks. Hah. I know I make it sound like they don't even play but im not sure if that will come into the story later.**

**They don't have to 'work' as much because they were pretty much rich from earlier seasons before. I don't know what else, because I wanted them to be rich, and not have to work as much either.**

**Read Authors note at the bottom!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"_Sure" he said trying not to sound so happy. After a couple of silences and kisses Troy spoke up. "I love you" he said softly._

"_I love you too. I really do" she said, half lying. Troy leaned down and gave her a soft, tender kiss. He pulled back seeing her smile. He smiled. Her smile, her laugh, anything; to him, it was all contagious. He loved her. He knew he did. He didn't deny it. But one thing he knew._

_She didn't feel the same._

The two adults lay in bed, still nude from their previous activities, listening to each others breathing and making small talk. Troy kissed Gabriella forehead down to the side of her lips and finally made his way to her soft pink lips. The kiss turned into a make out until they were interrupted.

The blond walked in yelling."Gabi!!...holy shit" Sharpay exclaimed,stunned once she saw Troy and Gabriella.

"Fuck, I should of called." Taylor muttered. Gabriella blushed and Taylor smirked. "Hello Gabi..Troy" she laughed.

"Taylor...why are you here?" Troy asked as Chad walked into the room.

"Damn" Chad said as Troy pulled Gabriella closer to him instinctively. Chad slapped his hands over his eyes chuckling.

"What the hell is happening here?" Sharpay asked. Gabriella bit her lower lip. After no response Sharpay got irritated. "Someone want to explain?" No answer again.

"Get out" Troy demanded. "We need to get changed."

"Gabs, its 5:30 and you have a date at 6 with Jake, remember?" Taylor reminded her.

"Crap, I almost forgot" she muttered. "Get out, im gonna jump in the shower." She said as Taylor nodded and walked out shoving Chad out on her way. Sharpay eying them suspiciously as she walked out the door slowly.

"Mind if I jump in with you?" Troy asked half jokingly once they were out.

"Sure, but no funny business alright? I don't want to be late"

"Your not going to be late anyways, he's coming to pick you up here." Troy told her.

Gabriella sighed. "Same difference. Come on" she said as she wrapped the sheets around her, walking to the bathroom. Troy pulled his boxers on and followed Gabriella.

Troy walked into her shower and wrapped his arms around Gabriella. "Hello Beautiful"

Gabriella giggled. "Hey handsome" Troy kissed her neck going up to her jawline kissing each part. "Troooy"

"hmm?" he mumbled.

"Stop. I have a half hour before Jake gets here." Troy pulled back frowning.

"Fine." he replied reaching for a towel outside of the shower cubicle and wrapped it around his stomach and walked out. Gabriella sighed and finished showering.

After she finished showering Gabriella let Sharpay and Taylor into her room to help her get ready for the date. "What the hell is happening between you and Troy and no one told me"

Gabriella took in a deep breath and let it out a couple of seconds later. "He's helping me have a baby.." She trailed off as Sharpay's eyes went wide.

"What!?" Gabriella shrugged as Taylor played with her hair. "As friends?"

"Yeaaah. Why not?" Gabriella asked as if it was no big deal.

"Gabs. He's your _best friend_. That has a _girlfriend_." that definitely stung her. "and your going on a _date._ I know you want to be a mother and all that but why with Troy?" Sharpay asked.

"Well, I trust him enough and well yeah" she shrugged.

Sharpay frowned. "What about Jake and Meredith?" she asked shuddering at the thought of defending Meredith.

"I'll still be dating Jake...or whatever me and him are and we won't tell Meredith" Gabriella explained.

"And if you and Jake get married and you're pregnant?What about Meredith then?" The blond kept questioning.

"Please Sharpay, im just going on my first date with Jake, may I remind you? And Meredith... I don't know."

Sharpay sighed, fearfully. "Why did you have to ask Troy though? Maybe Jake can help with this.." she tried to reason, not wanting the blue eyed boy to be getting hurt.

"I didn't ask Troy.. he offered." Gabriella sighed. "I don't think I would want Jake to be helping out with this either.."

"Are you encouraging to this too?" Sharpay asked directly to Taylor.

"What?! No! I just found out this morning!" She defended herself. What a long day this has been.

Gabriella sighed, stressed. "Can we just please drop this? And so I can get ready."

"Fine, but one thing Gabi, don't let Troy think that your in love with him or something. Don't get him in too deep with this." Sharpay said as she knew she was already wrong along with Taylor.

Gabriella frowned. "I don't want to hurt Troy..." she said quietly. Sharpay and Taylor sighed, looking at each other and debating whether or not to tell her Troy _already _loves her. "It's not like he really likes me right? He's my best friend. I'm his best friend. That's kinda all we'll ever be" she tried to convince them, although more to herself for some reason. The two knowing friends bit their bottom lip, trying not to let anything out.

"Right" Taylor said not sounding so confident. "Let's get you ready." They all agreed and did it in silence, too deep in their thoughts to talk.

The three women were a lot more chattier near the end of getting Gabriella ready than when it started. Troy and Gabriella's friends all went home after getting her ready. Her hair was up in a loose bun, curled. Light make-up and wearing a pale blue, knee length dress. She walked down the stairs gracefully seeing Troy sitting on the couch watching tv by himself. His head shot towards the heel clicking and he smiled seeing her. "Aren't you beautiful." he chuckled.

Gabriella blushed. "Thanks.." she said as she walked towards him.

"Excited for the date?" he asked trying to sound enthusiastic.

"Yep" she giggled making Troy smile.

"What do you think will happen after this...date?" he asked reluctantly.

"Who knows" she shrugged. "I do like him..kinda a lot but im not sure. Hope its something good though" she pondered. Troy struggled to hold back a frown, being successful he forced a smile, trying to make it as real as possible. With no luck, Gabriella noticed and frowned. "Don't worry okay? I won't leave you. You'll always be my best friend" she smiled as he was stung by those words. Even she felt saying that was wrong. She leaned over and gave him a small peck on the lips. "Don't worry" her lips lingered on his.

Troy let a small smile play on his lips and kissed her again. "I love you" he murmured against her lips.

Gabriella let out an unintentional smile. "I love you too" he pecked her lips again. The bell rang making the two move apart from each other. Troy jumped up to get the door only to meet his girlfriend.

"Hey Troysie!" Meredith shouted gleefully. Gabriella heard her best friends girlfriend from where she was sitting and frowned. Troy let her in and they walked to where Gabriella was.

"Hey Meredith" Gabriella greeted.

"Gabriella" she answered bitterly.

"Soo, what are you doing here?" Troy asked, curious.

"Since little Gabi here is going on a date, I think we should have some time to ourselves." Meredith replied, perky.

Gabriella rolled her eyes annoyed as the bell rang right on cue, making her jump up and go to the door. "Well hello beautiful" Jake greeted/complimented her as she opened the door.

Gabriella blushed and giggled. "Hey"

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Uhm," she looked back at Troy for a second. "i need to go get my purse really quick." Jake nodded. "Wait here" she said as she signaled Troy to go upstairs.

"Gotta use the restroom" Troy chuckled awkwardly as he ran up the stairs. Gabriella rolled her eyes and went upstairs to retrieve her purse. "Have fun" Troy mumbled when she walked into her room, to actually find her purse.

"Thanks. Have fun with Meredith" she laughed.

Troy chuckled. "Right, well if you need anything call me." he said as he wrapped her into a hug.

Gabriella returned the hug and they leaned back from each other and gave a small kiss. "I think we've had enough today" Gabriella winked and walked out, a little to seductively. Troy groaned and went after her, wrapping his strong arms around her petite waist and dragged her to her room. "Troy I have to go" she whined.

"This is what you get when you do that" he replied, and they went into a short make-out.

"Okay, I have to go" she said after a few minutes. "Bye" she giggled.

Troy rolled his eyes pulling her back and gave her another small kiss. "I love you"

"I Love you too" she smiled and kissed him once more and walked out the door, Troy following later.

* * *

"Wow, this place is amazing" Gabriella said once they pulled up to a restaurant.

"Yep, I hope you like Italian" he winked getting out of the car. Jake ran to the other side and opened the door for her.

"Thanks" she grinned as she took his hand and came out of the car.

They went into the restaurant and were seated once they were called. "So Ms. Montez, tell me about yourself?"

Gabriella giggled. "Hmmm, well I don't know. I'm just an ordinary person I guess?"

"Yeah, right. I highly doubt the beautiful, intelligent Gabriella Montez is an ordinary person" he winked. Gabriella blushed and looked down. "So what's your middle name?"

"Estella" **(not sure if I mentioned her middle name before but I changed it to Estella if I did)**

"Awh" he chuckled. "So Gabriella Estella Montez" Gabriella nodded a little embarrassed. "I like that, did your parents do that on purpose? GEM?"

"I'm not really sure actually"

"Alright, so instead of Brielle, im going to call you GEM, since it's special"

Gabriella looked at him hesitantly. "Actually...Troy, he calls me that, and _he_ only calls me that.."

"Oh" his face fell. "That's alright then."

"Sorry" she bit her bottom lip.

Jake chuckled lightheartedly. " Don't be."

Gabriella smiled. "Okay, so tell me, any brothers or sisters?"

"Nah, only child, how bout you?"

"Yep, same here, Troy's just been there with me my whole life" she smiled about talking about him.

"Have you guys ever...dated?" he asked a little anxious to know the answer. Secretly hoping they never did.

"No, we haven't dated."

He let out a sigh of relief, mentally "Oh, thats...cool I guess."

Gabriella giggled. "Yeah, I have to go to the restroom, be right back"

"Okay, I'll just order food."

Gabriella nodded as she scooted back her chair with a small squeak and walked to the bathroom to fix up.

* * *

5 minutes later, Gabriella walks out and made her way to her table with Jake. She takes a couple of steps to see Jake kissing another girl? Her mouth goes ajar as tears pricked her eyes. How could Jake be kissing another girl when her was on a date with her?! A tear escaped her chocolate orbs as she went to the back entrance while taking out her cell phone.

She dialed the number she knew by heart for years. "Ella?"

"Troy?" she let out a sob.

"What's wrong?!"

"Can you just please pick me up?" she asked into the phone as she walked to the park.

"Yeah, where are you at?" he asked worriedly.

"Im at the park near the new Italian restaurant. Can you please hurry because I'm freezing and alone"

"I'll be there in a couple of minutes." He hung up as Gabriella pulled her knees to her chest and sat there, tear stained cheeks and left in her thoughts.

* * *

True to his words, Troy arrived about 3 minutes later, pulling her into a big, tight embrace once he got out of his car. "Come on Ella, Let's go home" he said carrying her up and putting her in his SUV.

Five minutes later Troy carried Gabriella up to her room and set her on her bed. She leaned against her headboard and brought her knees up. Sobs filled the air as Troy climbed into her bed, right next to her and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry for whatever happened" he said kissing her head.

15 minutes later, Gabriella's crying has come to an end. Troy, still kissing her head continuously and stroking her hair. "Do you wanna tell me what happened?"

"Jake.." she replied, her head still on his shoulder.

Troy tensed up as his hand on his lap curled into a fist. "What did he do?" he asked through his clenched teeth.

One of Gabriella's hands stroked his hand that was on his lap. "Just kissed some girl when I came back from the bathroom."

Troy let out a noisily breathe. "I'm gonna fucking hur-"

"Don't Troy...please, just let it go" she said interlacing her fingers with his. Of course, he calmed down.

He sighed. "I wish I could do something.."

Gabriella let out a small smile. He was always so caring to her, he'd always be there for her, she loved that. "Don't worry about it..do you wanna know what I thought?"

"Hmmm?"

"I really thought he was the one... I liked him so much and" she sighed. "I don't know, I just thought I'd be with him for a long time.." she vented to him.

His stomached dropped. His faced dropped. His eyes dropped to a light gray. Tears stung his eyes. He was frozen.

His heart, was broken.

* * *

**Ooooooooooh myyyyyyyyyy gooooooooooooooood. **

**I am soooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating sooner ): so so so sorry.**

**I've been busy with high school, it's so overwhelming!**

**Aaaah, I hope I didn't lose a lot of readers. **

**By the way, IM CO WRITING A STORY WITH MY FRIEND!**

**It's on my profile, it's called The Hardest Thing. It's gonna get good so pleaaase read and review it! We'd be sooo grateful. Not that I already am, i'd just be even more grateful. :D**

**Where she said Troy calls her GEM, he does it rarely, when he's serious practically. Just watch out for it and I hope your not confused. If you are, tell me :D**

**ANY IDEAS? Tell meee for the next chapter!**

**I hope you liked this chapter. Took forever to do ha ha.**

**Revieeeeeew, please?**

**Thanks to the reviewers last chapter!:**

**Audreyceline **

**crazyinluv305 **

**Luvin.Jashley **

**PeterPanTinkerBell27 **

**wishing-is-wasting **

**4everluv4u **

**Much love and appreciation,**

**Bailey x3 (:**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothingggggggggggggggggg. /**

* * *

_Gabriella let out a small smile. He was always so caring to her, he'd always be there for her, she loved that. "Don't worry about it..do you wanna know what I thought?"_

"_Hmmm?"_

"_I really thought he was the one... I liked him so much and" she sighed. "I don't know, I just thought I'd be with him for a long time.." she vented to him._

_His stomached dropped. His faced dropped. His eyes dropped to a light gray. Tears stung his eyes. He was frozen._

_His heart, was broken._

Gabriella's head was lied on Troy's shoulder as they were both quiet and thinking, well Troy in that case. He doesn't know what to do anymore. He was crushed, tired, heart broken, and confused. He sighed.

"Mmm, whats wrong?" Gabriella asked as their hands were still entwined.

"Nothing, just thinking thats all" he said truthfully.

"Thinking about what?"

"My life.." he said, technically not lying. He was tired of this all. He knew he loved Gabriella, but really, why wouldn't she love him? He didn't know what to do at all. Troy Bolton was never in this state. Why does she make him feel like this? He needed help. He definitely needed someone to help him with this situation..

"Oh.. hmm, im bored, do you wanna invite people over or just us hanging out tonight?" she asked as she played with his hand.

"Just us" oh how badly he wanted to call her baby..

"Alright, let me just get ready for bed and we can just sit in here and watch tv or a movie" she answered as she got off the bed and went to get ready for bed. Once Gabriella went into the bathroom, Troy ran out her balcony and dialed Sharpay's number.

"Hellooooo?" Sharpay's voice was heard.

"Shar!" Troy shouted.

"Calm down Troy, whats up?"

"Can you do me a favor?" he asked leaning against the railing.

"Yeah, sure what is it?"

"I need you to ask Ella about me, like what she feels for me, pleeeeeaaaaaaaaase"

"Alright, damn. When do you want me to do it? You wanna be on 3 way?"

"Once I text you to call her and yes, she'll be out of the room so yeah, three way me. Thanks Shar"

"No problem, and Troy?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't worry, you guys are meant for each other. You'll be together"

"That's what everyone's saying, but no one knows for sure" he mumbled.

"Stay positive. I'll talk to you later."

"Alright, bye"

"Bye" she hung up.

Troy went back inside while Gabriella was flipping through the channels, on her bed. "Hey, what were you doing out there?"

"Phone" he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh, Meredith?" she asked, still staring at the bright screen.

"Sure" he told her as he slid into empty side next to her, pulling her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her. "So what are we gonna do?" he asked into her neck.

"I don't know" she giggled as his breath tickled her neck.

"I don't know either" he said huskily, kissing her neck. She turned her head and kissed his lips as he plunged his tongue into her mouth, going into a make out session. At least 2 minutes into the make out session, both half naked, Gabriella's phone rings. She pulls back groaning.

"Don't answer it" Troy said pulling Gabriella down, kissing her again.

"I don't want to either but if it's Shar, she's not going to give up" she said as she rolled over to the other side of the bed and looked at the caller I.d. "Yep, Shar" she rolled her eyes as she flipped her phone open. "Yes?"

"Oh, hey Gabi! Whats up?" Her perky friend asked.

_Great Timing.._They both thought.

"You know, you have great timing, Shar" she said sarcastically.

"Why? What are you doing?"

"Stuff.."

"Ooh, what stuff?"

"None of your business Shar!" Troy chuckled. "Shut up Troy" Gabriella told her best friend.

"Oooooooh what are you doing with Troy?" Sharpay asked nosily.

"Like I said, none of your business" Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Oh, whatever. How's the thing with you and Troy going?" Sharpay asked.

"Good, I guess? Why do you ask?"

"Well, I have some serious questions for you missy."

Gabriella huffed. "Alright then, hold on, let me do a couple things real quick"

"Okay"

Gabriella set down her phone and looked at Troy. "What did she want?" he asked.

"Well, she's still on the phone and she wants to ask me serious questions..." she rolled her eyes. "Can you throw me something to wear?"

Troy chuckled. "Sure" he grabbed his shirt off the ground and threw it to her.

Gabriella pulled the shirt over her head. "I'll be right back" she said as she grabbed her phone and walked out of the room. Troy's phone rang as he read the called I.d. And chuckled. He slid his phone up. Put himself on mute and listened in on the conversation.

Gabriella/**Sharpay**

"Alright. What do you want Shar? This better be important."

"**Why, were you and Troy doing something?"**

"None of your business. Now what?"

"**Ooooh, what were you guys doing?"**

"Tell me whatever you want or else i'll hang up."

"**Fiiiiiine. So how is the thing between you and Troy going?"**

"I thought I established that I didn't want to talk about this because you had some other important questions.."

"**Oh, these are it."**

"God, you have to be kidding."

"**Nope, so how is it going with the thing?"**

"Fine, I guess. No sign of pregnancy yet."

"**Awh, im sorry"**

"Eh, its alright"

"**Do you like Troy?"**

"Yes, he's my best friend, why wouldn't I?"

"**No, I mean like a boyfriend or whatever."**

"I don't know, where are you going with this?"

"**Seriously Gabs. Do you really like him more than a best friend?"**

"Well, all I could say is that there _is_ something there, I guess."

"**So you like him?"**

"Kinda, but then not? He's my best friend, Shar."

"**Sooooo? You could be in love with him."**

"I can't say _love_ is the word, just yet. But idk?"

"**Oh whatever. You guys will be together soon."**

"_W_hatever you say Shar."

"**Whatever I say, goes"**

"Right.."

"**So, if you had a baby, and it was Troy's, would you guys get married?"**

"Uh, I don't know? It depends on how I feel for him when I do?"

"**God, Gabs. I need straight answers here!"**

"Well sorry for not being so helpful"

"**Anyways, so you like him more than a friend right?"**

"Like I said, there is something there."

"**Could you live with out talking to him for a day?"**

"NO! And that will never happen."

"**Alright, okay, sheesh. Calm down."**

"Shut up"

"**Would you be upset if Troy and Meredith get married?"**

"Most likely."

"**Are you going to keep stringing Troy along to your games?"**

"What do you mean?"

"**Seriously Gabs, if you keep doing all this baby stuff with him, sooner or later he's going to fall in love with you.."**

"I highly doubt that will happen."

"**You don't even know Gabi."**

Sigh. "I don't. But it could be good, or it could be bad. Anyways, im going to bed. Is that all you want?"

"**...yeah. I'll see you tomorrow or something"**

"Okay, bye, and good night."

"**good night."**

Gabriella hung up her phone with a big sigh and walked into her room, seeing Troy sitting there watching tv. As soon as Troy saw Gabriella in his vision, he smiled. "What did she want?" he asked her.

"Just has questions about things" she replied sliding into bed next to him.

"Oh" he chuckled. Truly, he was a bit happy, but slightly irritated that Gabriella didn't have straight answers. He didn't know what to do. Should he tell her he really loves her more than a best friend?

"Yeah" she sighed, laying her head on his chest. He smiled as he stroked her hair. "Do you think all we've done will work out?"

"Yeah, I think it will" he said bending down and gave her a kiss. She smiled into the kiss as one thing led to another.

* * *

" Troy?" she said as her head was laid on his bare chest, drawing circles.

"hmm?" he replied, tired from their previous activities together.

"I...love you"

He grinned happily. He felt as if he were the king of the world.

"I love you too, my GEM."

* * *

**Bleeeeeeeh. Sorry for the late update! / This chapter really isn't my favorite, but it's something right?**

**IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEA'S, PLEASE TELL :)**** Thanks!**

**I won't update for about a week or a little longer than that. I'm going on Vacation :D but I won't update for a while ):**

**Elise and I will try and update 'The Hardest Thing' soon!**

**I hope I satisfied you guys with this chapter, although I didn't really satisfy myself. Haha.**

**REVIEW please?**

**Thanks to the reviewers from last chapter!:**

_**windmillwindup **_

_**MUW D'Bellegirl **_

_**Luvin.Jashley **_

_**GothicXGirl **_

_**Clembo29 **_

_**4everluv4u **_

_**polkadotts15 **_

**Much love and appreciation, **

**Bailey. X3 :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorrry for the late update! Same goes for _The Hardest Thing._**

**HAPPY 21ST BIRTHDAY ZACHARY DAVID ALEXANDER!**

**Disclaimer: duuuude if I owned one thing I would have been able to be chilling with Zac and Vanessa in his house having the time of my life!!**

* * *

" _Troy?" she said as her head was laid on his bare chest, drawing circles._

"_hmm?" he replied, tired from their previous activities together._

"_I...love you"_

_He grinned happily. He felt as if he were the king of the world._

"_I love you too, my GEM."_

"God, Hurry up Ella!" Troy shouted from downstairs.

"Your like Sharpay! We're just going to the mall so no need to rush." she told him, running down the stairs.

"Well, Shar's gonna kick your ass because we'll be late meeting her up there!" he told her jokingly.

"Whatever Troy. Let's go" she said putting her shoes on as the two adults walked out of the house, locking it and going to the car.

* * *

Gabriella and Troy walked to the food court, hand in hand looking around for the rest of their friends. "I swear, this is just like high school" Gabriella mumbled to Troy, looking around.

He chuckled. "Yeah, we went to the mall every friday with everyone and look at us again."

Gabriella giggled. "There they are" she said as she pulled Troy along to their friends. Once they got to the table no one seemed to be stunned by them holding hands. Zeke was told by Sharpay and well, the rest knew.

"OOOKAY. You guys took forever!" Sharpay scowled.

"Blame her" Troy said taking their interlaced hand and pointed at her with one of his fingers. Gabriella laughed.

"Whatever, now, Gabi, We need to know what you want for your birthday next week." Sharpay insisted. Gabriella groaned loudly.

"I'm so old now"

"Your turning 27 El, and i'm already 27, so your calling me old too?" Troy asked.

"Shut up. You know what I mean. And you guys are getting me _NOTHING_, nada for my birthday." she told them sternly.

Sharpay and Taylor rolled their eyes at their stubborn friend for years. "Whatever, we'll get you something anyways." Gabriella rolled her eyes this time.

"Okay, well guys go with guys, girls go with girls. We need some alone time" Taylor said aloud.

"Why?" Gabriella whined, not wanting to let Troy go.

"Talking." Sharpay answered. The four people stood up from their chairs and went to their supposed group, except for Troy and Gabriella. "Come on"

"Fine" Gabriella grumbled as Troy chuckled.

"Goodbye, Ella" Troy told her as they faced each other.

"For the love of god. It's not like you guys are leaving each other for 5 years!" Chad whined.

"Shut up Chad, let them have their time" Taylor told her boyfriend.

"You guys act like a love sick teenage couple" Chad grumbled as Zeke laughed.

Gabriella and Troy ignored their friends arguments as they said bye. Gabriella giggled softly. "Bye, Troy" she told him as he leaned in and kissed her, oblivious to Sharpay watching. They pulled back, letting each other's hands go gradually.

Gabriella, Sharpay and Taylor walk amongst the mall wandering around looking at all the shops and eventually go in one sometimes. "So, Tell us" Taylor started.

"You seem in love with Troy and he seems in love with you" Sharpay said.

Gabriella snapped out of her daze, looking at her friends. "What do you mean?" she asked, oblivious.

"Your kidding me, right?" Taylor asked.

"Why would I be joking about this?" Gabriella asked.

"You are so stupid!" Sharpay accused.

"No need to make her feel bad right now." Taylor said. "Anyways-"

"Can't you see the undeniable connection between you two?!" Sharpay interrupted, shouting.

"No? What Are you guys talking about?" Gabriella asked.

* * *

"Troy, you have to be serious right?!" Chad exclaimed. Yes, the boys were talking about the same exact thing.

"There isn't a connection between us, well, from me to her yes, but not from her to me." he explained.

"Dude, you are so blind." Zeke said slapping his back.

"Whatever, shut up" Troy mumbled.

"So, have you found out if she likes you?" Zeke asked, obviously knowing because of Sharpay.

"All she's said was that there was something there.." he said, putting his hands in his pockets.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Chad asked.

"I have no idea." Troy shrugs as Zeke laughed.

"It means there could be a chance that you guys will be together" Zeke answered.

"Creepy how you know that Zeke, but, you and Gabi are like a couple already!" Chad informed.

Troy sighed. "This is all fake, you guys. F-A-K-E" he spelt out.

"It doesn't seem fake man, it seems all real from what I saw at the food court" Zeke replied.

"AHA" Troy laughed sarcastically. "I wish" he sighed dejectedly.

Chad, deciding not to push it anymore,said, "Well, I hope you know, you and Troy"

* * *

"Are meant to be" Sharpay reminded her.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Yeah, right." surprisingly her voice didn't come out with any sarcasm.

They walked around the mall for a while more and they met up with the boys. "So what did you girls do?" Chad asked, putting his arm around Taylor's shoulders.

"Walk around talking" Gabriella answered.

"Oh that's gotta be some fun" Zeke replied sarcastically. Everyone laughed.

"Brielle?" Gabriella and Troy's laughter died down. Troy pulled Gabriella closer to him as everyone else greeted him and he did the same.

"So what are you doing here Jake?" Taylor asked.

"Just got bored at home, came here to find some things, How are you Brielle?" Jake asked.

Troy kept his glare on him while Gabriella kept looking down. "Fine" her voice cracked, trying to maintain the tears.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked taking a step towards her.

"Back off" Troy growled stepping towards Jake.

"Whoa, chill man" Jake said putting his hands up in defense.

Troy let a out a noisily huff. "I told you not to hurt her!" he shouted.

Chad stepped in and pulled him back, but no luck. "Stop it man!"

"Why did you do it?!" Troy yelled taking another step forward. The rest of the friends fell in shock, who knew Troy could be so demanding? And they were beginning to find out who it was about.

Gabriella pulled Troy back gently by the shoulders. "Troy, stop, please?" she asked softly. His breathing came to a normal speed and he was less tense.

"What are you guys talking about?" Jake asked oblivious.

Troy growled again. "You have to be shitten me."

Gabriella kept her grip on Troy's forearm. "Stop, i'll handle this." he sighed, giving in.

"Uh, Brielle, explain?" Jake asked.

Gabriella took a deep breath in. "Can _you_ explain to me what happened last night at dinner?"

"Well, you didn't come back to the table after you went to the rest room..?" he said.

Gabriella laughed bitterly. "Correction, I was on my way back to the table until I saw you making out with some other girl" where did that new confidence come from? Maybe it was because Troy was holding onto her waist? Weird, but it could fit. Maybe.

Jakes eyes bugged out while you could hear the girls gasps and the guys cracking their knuckles in the background. "It's not what it seems!"

Gabriella frowned, nodding her head sadly. "I've heard that too many times, Jake. You hurt me." she heard Troy murmuring to her friends tell them not to intervene.

"I swear Gabriella."

"I don't know.."

"Can we just take a little walk and talk about this?" Jake asked.

Troy's arms were around her waist again, not wanting to let her go. "Fine" Gabriella said a little unsure. Jake walked ahead slowly waiting for Gabriella to fall in step.

"You better explain later Gabs" Taylor said.

Gabriella nods. "Ella don't go" Troy said, a little whiny.

Gabriella cracked a small smile at how cute he was. "Don't worry, I just need to talk to him."

"Don't."

"Troy, I seriously need to"

"Gabriella." he said sternly.

Gabriella hated it when he called her, her full name. When he said it, he was absolutely dead serious. "Troy, seriously. Please, just let me go talk to him. I really need to talk him and I miss talking to him, please" she pleaded.

He stared into her brown eyes and sighed. "Fine" he said letting go of her. Gabriella nodded and kissed his cheek and walked off.

* * *

It was silent on the walk around the dead end of the mall. "I'm really sorry, Gabriella."

"Me too" she mumbled.

"I'm really serious, when you walked out, the girl that kissed me was my ex girlfriend that was there with her friends. I broke up with her a long time ago and I guess she still isn't over me. She's a real slut and I promise you, Gabriella, she came on to me."

Gabriella sighed, not knowing if to believe him or not. "How should I know that?"

"Please" he said taking her hands, making her face towards him. "I swear, im telling you the truth. Something about you makes me can't stop thinking about you or stay away from you. I lost my phone last night and I wish I could have called you."

Gabriella sighed again. Looking into his eyes, she noticed the sincerity. "Alright, I believe you."

"Really?!" he asked. Gabriella nodded, smiling a bit. He hugged her. "Thanks, Brielle, I promise that will never happen."

Gabriella giggled. "Alright"

"Shit, I gotta go though, I have an important shoot in a half hour and I have to get my things together. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah" she nodded as he kissed her cheek and he left.

* * *

After telling all of her friends she would tell them all tomorrow, her and Troy headed home. Troy on the other hand, was not happy they made up. He was happy she was happy, but not happy they were together again, well something like that.

"What's wrong Troy?" Gabriella asked when they walked into her room. He has been quiet ever since she got back to them at the mall.

"Nothing."

"Yeah right. What's wrong?" she asked as she walked to him by the bed.

"I said nothing"

"Please?"

"Just things" he replied.

"Can I make it any better?" she asked.

"Most likely not" he replied.

Gabriella wrapped her arms around his necks and smirked. "Maybe this?" she asked and leaned in for a kiss.

"Mmm, that can do some things" he chuckled, kissing her again forgetting about what happened earlier.

Gabriella giggled, continuously kissing him as he put her on the bed and they shed their clothes.

* * *

"Are we ever going to stop doing this?" Troy asked stroking her hair, under the covers.

"I don't know" Gabriella sighed. "We've been at this for a while" she frowned.

Troy lifted her chin and kissed her lips. "Don't worry baby, it'll work out" he murmured against her lips.

Gabriella smiled against his lips. "I hope so" she kissed him again.

Troy kissed her soft, pink lips going to her cheek and near her ear. "You know what though?" he asked her quietly.

"What?" she let out a soft giggle from his breath tickling her ear.

"I don't think I ever want to stop doing it though" he told her kissing every inch of skin back to her lips.

"Mmmm" she moaned. "I don't think I want to either" she whispered crashing her full luscious lips onto his, kissing each other passionately; going into a second round.

* * *

"That was a lot of work" she giggled kissing his chest.

Troy chuckled. "Never done that before"

"Yeah" she smiled.

"So what's going to happen when we have this baby?"

Gabriella smiled at that thought, "Hopefully, you'll stick by me."

"Of course I will" he murmured into her hair.

"It's going to be painful" Gabriella thought.

"But, i'll be here for you through the whole thing" he said interlacing their fingers.

"What would I do with out you Troy?" she asked looking up at him.

"I think you mean, what would _I _do without _you_?" Troy corrected.

Gabriella smiled, lightening up his world. "_I_ love _you_"

"And _I _love _you_" he said kissing her softly and slowly, savoring every moment.

For now, he was content and she was content.

He was deeply in love, and she was in love.

But with the wrong guy.

* * *

**OOOOH. I totally loved the Troyella part at the end of this chapter xD**

**I like had to make a really good Troyella part for Zac Efron's birthday! Aha.**

**21 years ago on this day, the greatest man on this earth was born, and for that,**

**I am forever thankful. :)**

**I hope you liked this chapter. I don't like the Jake part. Ha ha.**

**But yeah, I wanted a full chapter of Troyella on the day of Zac Efron's birthday but it was hard because the way I wanted this chapter to go was not at the right timing. **

**Anyways, Sorry for not updating The Hardest Thing. We are busy to update but we're trying our best! REVIEW PLEASE :) and check out my latest one-shot!**

**Thanks to the reviewers!:**

_**windmillwindup **_

_**PeterPanTinkerBell27 **_

_**MUW D'Bellegirl **_

_**Luvin.Jashley **_

_**GothicXGirl **_

_**Clembo29 **_

_**siriuslover4567 **_

_**blue-mani-pedi**_

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY ZACHARY DAVID ALEXANDER EFRON! X3**

**Much love and appreciation,**

**Bailey :) x3**


	13. Chapter 13

**Eeeep !**

**Don't kill meeee. **

**Yeah, so I noticed I don't keep track of time in the stories, but I hope you guys just get it all :) Here's the new chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. But I do own Twilight ;) no. jk. I don't own Twilight. But I do own Robert Pattinson and Kellan Lutz ! Nope. Sorry. I wish big time.**

**

* * *

  
**

_Gabriella smiled, lightening up his world. "I love you"_

"_And I love you" he said kissing her softly and slowly, savoring every moment._

_For now, he was content and she was content._

_He was deeply in love, and she was in love._

_But with the wrong guy._

_

* * *

  
_

_**One Week Later...**_

Gabriella and Troy groaned as they heard Gabriella's phone ring. _Shit_ Gabriella thought. Troy turned on the lamp next to him.

"What the fuck? Who calls at..." she looked at the digital clock next to her and her eyes widened. "_12 _in the _morning?!"_ She asked grumpily.

Troy laughed. "Happy Birthday Gem."

"Ugh, shut up." she said hitting him on his rock hard abs. The phone kept ringing. "GOD! SHUT UP !"

"Pick it up." Troy told her.

Gabriella huffed and opened her phone. "Stop Calling me. I'm sleeping"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" 8 'happy birthdays' were thrown at her.

"Shit, my ears." She pulled the phone away from her ear. Troy laughed, taking her phone and putting it on speaker.

"Happy Birthday Gabs!" Sharpay screamed.

"Why are you guys up so late?" Gabriella asked.

"Wow, Gabs, your going to ask us that when you usually have se-"

"CHAD!" Taylor screamed. Gabriella's eyes widened while Troy's did the same.

"seeeeven drinks at this time?" he tried finishing.

"What the fuck?" Sharpay asked.

Kelsi giggled. "Kelsi! Jason!" Gabriella exclaimed happily.

"So that's how you get her happy again" Troy mumbled rolling his eyes. Gabriella heard and glared at him. Troy smiled sheepishly.

"Hey Gabi!" Kelsi replied happily.

"Whoa, Troy's in the room with you?" Jason asked. "Why is that?"

"I came in here to scream 'Happy Birthday' in her face at 12, well more like 11:59." Troy semi-lied. "You know....'cause im her best friend.." he said.

"Oh, well how are you guys doing?" Kelsi asked.

"Great" Gabriella smiled. "How's Illinois?"

"Good, I guess" Kelsi replied.

"Happy Birthday Brielle.." she heard faintly.

"Oh my gosh! Jake!" she exclaimed, forgetting.

"Yeah. Ha.. hey" he replied, laughing a bit.

"Shit, I gotta go Gabs, Happy Birthday" Sharpay said.

"Happy Beef day Gabs" Zeke said.

"Thanks" she smiled as they hung up.

"Crap, Chad and I have to go too" Taylor said right after.

Gabriella frowned. "We do too Gabi" Kelsi told her.

"Okay, well i'll talk to you guys later."

"We'll _see_ you later" Kelsi said and hung up, as well as Taylor and Chad.

Gabriella's eyebrows scrunched together, looking at Troy questioning. Troy shrugged his shoulders. "I gotta go Gabi" she heard Ryans voice.

"Ryan! Sorry I didn't say hi. Thanks though"

She could imagine him smiling. "No problem Gabi. Have a great birthday"

"Thanks" Ryan hung up. So the only person left was Jake.

"So, Happy Birthday" he said once again.

Gabriella giggled. "Thanks." she heard a couple people mumbling something in the background.

"Uh, I have to go. See ya later"

"Bye" They hung up.

Troy smiled at her. "Happy birthday, Again, Gem."

Gabriella smiled happily. Turning 27 isn't so bad. Troy leaned down and kissed her. She kissed back. Five minutes later, they were already into sex. The door bell rang but the two making love couldn't hear it. It rang a couple times more and still, they didn't hear it. A couple minutes later, they heard a knock right outside Gabriella's back door. They stopped, Gabriella was a little freaked out. Troy pulled out of her, putting his boxers on while Gabriella put her short soffes on and a tank top, pulling a robe on as well. She walked over to Troy holding onto him, since she was scared.

Troy pulled the curtain revealing 8 faces, mixed with fright, confusion and shock. Not one excited. He opened the door. "What are you guys doing out here?"

No one said anything when they saw Gabriella holding onto Troy in a robe her face buried into his back. "Holy shit fuck" Chad mumbled.

Zeke took control. "Well we are well were trying to scare Happy Birthday to Gabi.."

"At this time?" Troy asked.

"What are you doing in her room?" Jake asked. Gabriella's face came out from Troy's back.

"He fell asleep here when you guys called me." Gabriella said.

Sharpay smirked as she saw the bed a big mess and their messy hair. Troy noticed her smirking, figuring that she put together the pieces that they were having sex. "Uh, why don't the guys go through the front door and i'll open the door for you guys and the women can come in Ella's room and talk to her for a while."

"Good idea, Troy" Taylor smirked, knowing already. The rest of the guys walked around the house.

"Uh, i'll talk to you later" Troy said giving her a light kiss on the lips and walked out her room to open the door, but before pulling on basketball shorts. Gabriella opened the door wider to let Kelsi, Sharpay and Taylor to come in. They went speechless as they saw the big mess on the bed.

"Fuck" Gabriella mumbled scrambling to her bed and cleaned up.

"Well, looks like you two had fun after we hung up" Sharpay smirked, sitting at her computer chair.

"Maybe a little.." Gabriella said, not being able to hold her smile back.

"I don't get it.." Kelsi said.

"Oh, we forgot to tell you." Taylor realized.

"I want Gabi to tell me."

Gabriella sighed, sitting on the ground. "Okay, so maybe about a month ago..right?" she turned to look at Sharpay and Taylor- they shrugged. "Well, around that time Troy offered to help me get a baby, since I want to be a mother so bad... and yeah. We've been doing this for a while" she motioned the bed.

"Wow..." Kelsi said. Gabriella nodded and it was silent for a while. "What about Meredith and Jake?"

"We aren't telling them.."

"And if you get the baby?"

"Troy will help me and I guess Meredith and Jake will be leaving." Gabriella said looking out at the distant.

"Does he love you?" Kelsi asked.

"Who?" Sharpay and Taylor were just watching them talk, wanting to get the information in without asking.

"Troy, Gabriella. Troy."

"Oh.. he says he does and I say it back but I don't know if we're both saying it truthfully.." she said dejectedly.

Kelsi sighed. "Well, please figure out if your telling him truthfully that you love him. As a friend or a real lover. If its as a friend, I don't think you should be convincing him you love him as a lover, Gabs."

Gabriella flinched. That was too much information at a time for her at 1 in the morning. "I don't know right now Kels. It's too early for me to think."

"Well think about it, because I don't want Troy getting hurt."

"And you want me to get hurt? Are you guys just caring about _Troy?_ He's the one that convinced me to do this! He offered" Gabriella accused, anger going through her.

"No no no, honey. It's just" Sharpay sighed. "We don't know how to say it.."

"Say what?"

"Well, Troy-"

"What about Troy?" Troy asked, walking in with the rest of the guys, and sat on the ground, forming a big circle.

"Nothing.." Kelsi said.

"So what to do at one in the morning, in Gabriella's house and it's her birthday?" Sharpay asked changing the subject instantly.

It went quite for a second, then the next everyone shouted 'Happy Birthday' at once to Gabriella making her jump."Thanks...guys. I totally needed a wake up call" Gabriella smiled, a little sadness showing through it. Troy noticed. He bumps his knee into hers and she looks up at him. His eyes asked her if there was something wrong. She shook her head, but her eyes told a different story. They were interrupted. . .

"So, later, waaaay later tonight, we should go to the club!" Taylor suggested.

"And Troy can invite Meredith." Sharpay added, looking at Gabriella's reaction. At first, she thought she saw her eyes drop to a lighter brown, but then she went back to her cheery self.

"Sure, but can I _please_ get some sleep so I can actually stay up and be able to go?" Gabriella asked tiredly.

"You guys only have 5 rooms including yours and Troy's whose sleeping in whose room?" Chad asked.

"Easy.. Chad and Taylor in one room. Sharpay and Zeke in another. Kelsi and Jason in another. Jake and Ryan in Troy's and Troy and I in mine." Gabriella explained.

"What if I want to sleep in Brielle's room?" Jake asked. Troy went tense and Gabriella froze.

Kelsi saw their reactions and replied instantly. "I don't think Gabi will be comfortable with that, Jake.."

"But Troy's sleeping in here with her. I'm her boyfriend.." That caused Gabriella to flinch unintentionally and Troy balling his hands up into a fist.

"Almost boyfriend.." Sharpay added in a second. "Troy's her best friend. They've been best friends for over 21 years...she's comfortable with him, and well they've been living in this house together for about 5 years.."

"Or..." Gabriella started, not wanting to hurt everyone's feelings. "Girls could sleep in my room, and guys could sleep in Troy's room."

"That sounds better" Ryan said. He was obviously oblivious with the plan between Troy and Gabriella.

"Sure" Jake agreed. Troy inwardly sighed.

"Okay, well go, I want to sleeeeeeeep" Gabriella whined.

"Okay, guys could just go to my room, I need to use the restroom first." Troy said.

"I want to say good night to Brielle." Jake said as the guys were leaving to Troy's room.

The girls separated from Gabriella and Troy went to the restroom in Gabriella's room, since it was 'closer' to where he was. "Good Night" He told her.

Gabriella giggled. "Night." he leaned down and gave her a small kiss. Gabriella pulled back smiling.

Jake smiled. "Sweet Dreams." he said leaving the room.

Troy came out of the rest room and smiled seeing Gabriella stand there alone-the other girls were on the other side of the room. "Good night Gem" his smile brightened.

Gabriella smile, "Night Troy"

"You know, we have to work on keeping things as a secret" he said huskily, backing her up to the wall, caging her in.

She giggled. "I think so too, now go. The guys are probably waiting for you.."

"Or they could be sleeping already."

"I doubt that. They're waiting for you. I'll text you." she whispered.

"Of course you will" he grinned leaning in and giving her a light, teasing kiss. He pulled back.

"Trooooooy. I hate when you do that" she groaned.

"Sorry" he chuckled. "See yah later." he kissed her cheek and left. "Sleep well" he said last.

Gabriella sighed, gaining composure and went back to the girls. "Well, you guys have a lot of chemistry" Kelsi said, laying on the ground.

Gabriella tried resisting a smile, but the ends of her lips curled up nonetheless. "Eh, so you guys gonna sleep in the bed with me or should I sleep on the ground with you guys, if you want?"

"Yeah...." Sharpay started. "I'm not sleeping on that bed where you and Troy 'get it on'" Gabriella laughed.

"Whatever, i'll sleep on the ground with you guys."

* * *

Troy walked into the room seeing the guys sprawled on the floor and none of the bed. "Why isn't anyone on my bed?"

"No" Zeke replied.

"Ookaay? Why not?" Troy asked jumping onto his bed.

"I don't think we want to sleep on the bed you and....Meredith 'get it on'" Zeke replied. Obviously, Sharpay and Zeke had the same mind.

Troy's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, then a second later he got it. They were talking about Gabriella not Meredith. Troy chuckled, tiredly. "Not in this room."

"Troy, dude, I don't think we need to know that. Now, if I sleep over im not staying in any of the guest rooms." Jake laughed.

Troy rolled his eyes and took out his phone, texting Gabriella. The guys looked at him weirdly. "Who could you be texting at this time?" Jason asked.

"Meredith.." Troy lied, and pressed the buttons. "I'm gonna go sleep in the guest room since it's so crowded in here" he lied through his teeth, getting up.

Zeke's phone vibrated and he flipped it open, reading the text message to himself.

_From: Troy_

_DO NOT say that I texted you, just tell them Sharpay texted you telling you Good night. I'm going to Gabriella's room instead of the guest room, so don't let Jake go to Gabriella's or the guest room. Thanks man_

"Was that Sharpay?" Chad asked.

"Uh, yeah. She just said Good Night. See yah tomorrow Troy" Troy nodded and said 'Night' to the other guys and went to the guest room.

BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Gabriella's phone vibrated and she read the text:

_From: Troy_

_Hey, Ella. I'm in the blue guest room. Want to join?_

Gabriella smiled. Sharpay rolled her eyes and grabbed Gabriella's phone reading the text out loud. "SHAR!"

"Go...Gabi, we'll cover for you" Taylor said.

"What if I wanna chill with you guys?" Gabriella asked.

"We're going to sleep, and you're going to have fun with Troy, now go" Sharpay said.

"Are you guys sure?" They all nodded. Gabriella got up and walked to the door.

"Have fun" Kelsi said, the rest of the girls giggled. Gabriella rolled her eyes and quietly walked to the guest room. . .

* * *

"Troy?" Gabriella spoke quietly, walking to the bed.

"Hey Ella" he smiled.

She climbed in bed with him, her back to his front with his arms around her waist. "So does Jason know?" she asked.

"I don't think so, but Kelsi will probably tell him when they're alone." Troy told her. Gabriella yawned. "Tired, birthday girl?"

"I'm not a girl anymore" she said a little whiney.

Troy chuckled quietly. "Oh well, birthday girl" he smiled. Gabriella rolled her eyes and shifted, now facing him. "You should sleep, you have a busy day ahead of you" he told her, kissing her forehead.

"I don't want to have a busy day, I just want to lay in bed and be lazy." she said into his chest.

"Maybe some other birthday's, Ella."

"Do you ever think im going to get married?" she asked.

Troy pulled her back from his body and looked at her, into her eyes. "What kind of a stupid question is that? Of course you are. You're the most prettiest girl, Ella. Stop asking so many stupid questions like that"

Gabriella sighed. "I'm just afraid."

"Afraid of what?" his voice was soft again, pulling her in closer- they were now face to face, taking in each others breath.

"That i'll always be alone and have no one." she told him.

"You will not. Please stop thinking like that. It makes me mad."

"Okay, sorry" she said, and kissed his lips.

"Go to sleep, El." Troy said.

Gabriella frowned. "Why not continue from what we were doing earlier?" she asked.

"We have people in the house and you have big plans"

Gabriella sighed, rolling her body and facing away from him, moving further away. Troy sighed, pulling her in. "Night, Ella" he said into her hair. "I love you"

She turned her head and looked at him, into his deep, crystal blue eyes. She kissed his lips and faced the other way. "Night."

* * *

**Clearly, i've been reading too much of Breaking Dawn. That last section feels like its all between Edward and Bella, haha.**

**I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry I haven't been updating a lot. High School is crazy. I'll try updating more often but no promises.**

**Review please :)**

**Thanks to the reviewers !:**

_**MUW D'Bellegirl **_

_**Clembo29 **_

_**windmillwindup **_

_**AshNessaRocks **_

_**zanessalov3r **_

_**PeterPanTinkerBell27 **_

_**BaBy V rocks **_

!-- page { size: 8.5in 11in; margin: 0.79in } P { margin-bottom: 0.08in } --

_**. **_

_**siriuslover4567 **_

_**hsmpotter **_

_**lgirl2010 **_

**Much love and appreciation, **

**Bailey x3 :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's an update! I don't really know what to write in this authors note, so just look at the one at the bottom thats usually more important :)**

**HAPPY 20TH BIRTHDAY VANESSA ANNE HUDGENS! :)**

**

* * *

**

_Gabriella sighed, rolling her body and facing away from him, moving further away. Troy sighed, pulling her in. "Night, Ella" he said into her hair. "I love you"_

_She turned her head and looked at him, into his deep, crystal blue eyes. She kissed his lips and faced the other way. "Night."_

"Awh, they are so cute" Sharpay said cooing at the couple sleeping.

Taylor laughed, " I know"

"Too bad we're gonna have to wake them up" Kelsi said, looking at Troy and Gabriella while they're sleeping. Gabriella's head was laid on top of Troy's right chest, her right arm draped across his torso. Troy's face was facing Gabriella's and his left arm was tight around her body. It was the cutest sight to see.

Kelsi, Sharpay and Taylor were sitting on the ground, their backs to the light blue wall, just watching the couple sleep. "Does anyone have a camera?" Taylor asked.

"Yup, my phone camera, and my real camera" Sharpay smiled. It was around 7 in the morning, so the girls were the only ones awake.

"Insane" Kelsi muttered, then smiled knowing Sharpay had heard. The three girls took out their phone camera's and Sharpay's regular digital camera. They took pictures of the couple. "It's gonna be their next Christmas card" Kelsi smiled. The girls all giggled and sat back down against the wall.

"I think we should leave and let them sleep" Taylor suggested. They agreed, about ready to stand up, Troy stirred. They stood frozen, hoping he wouldn't wake up.

Troy's eyes fluttered open, breathing out noisily. He looked down at the girl in his arms and smiled, not noticing their friends. At this point, the girls were sitting against the wall again. From where the girls were sitting they could see Troy looking at Gabriella longingly. Troy sighed, frowning. He kissed her on the lips lightly, hoping it wouldn't wake her. He pulled back and smiled.. "Beautiful" he murmured.

Sharpay frowned, and looked at the other two girls. They were frowning too, obviously thinking the same thoughts. Sharpay's eyes went to Troy again, "You really love her, don't you?" she spoke without a thought.

Troy smiled, a little sadly. "Yeah," he said quietly. Gabriella stirred, moving a little further away from him. He frowned and pulled her back to his side, and she snuggled into him, and a grin reappeared on his face. "So much" he added.

"Why are you doing this though, Troy?" Kelsi asked.

Troy breathed out of his nose, "I just want to help her, I don't think I would let another guy help her do all of this" he sighed, playing with Gabriella's messed-up curls.

The girls frowned sympathetically, their eyes stinging with tears. It was so sad to them, how Troy was in love with Gabriella, more than she even knows. Yet, she was with Jake and liked him a lot. Even if Troy was with Meredith -- it didn't even seem like they were together.

"Troy," Taylor started. "I don't think you should be doing this anymore," she stated quietly.

Kelsi agreed, "Yeah Troy. You're just hurting yourself more, doing all of this and your just getting in too deep."

"Don't blame Ella, _alright_?" his tone was a little harsh, but still quiet. "_I _offered this, she's my best friend, she wants this dream and I _am_ going to help fulfill this dream."

The three women were taken aback. Gabriella stirred again, sighing afterwards. Troy sighed in relief, she didn't wake up. "Troy, you _need_ to stop. You're hurting yourself, and when you're hurt, we all are."

Troy sighed once again, hoping to stay quiet. "I'm fine, i'm not hurt, and Gabriella's not hurt. You guys just have to let it go. Thanks for trying to care of me, but I don't really need it."

Taylor gasped, "_Troy_, We're trying to _help_ you. We know Gabs isn't doing this intentionally. Its just, you have this look like your in pain when she's around Jake."

"I admit, I don't like seeing her with Jake, but its what makes her happy."

"But _you're_ not happy" Kelsi pointed.

"As long as she's happy, I am." he replied.

"But not genuinely." Sharpay protested.

"I see her everyday. I get to see her beautiful, angelic face _every_day. I see her gorgeous smile, I see her happy. I think thats enough to make me happy."

A sob comes out of no where, and Troy feels his right side a bit wet. He jolts up seeing little strips of tears coming from Gabriella's closed eyes. "Ella!?" he asked frantically.

* * *

He was in pain. My best friend was in _pain. _All because of _me._ How could I? What kind of a person am I? How could Troy love me? He's my best friend. I'm his best friend. That's not suppose to happen!

I lied there, listening to them talk. Troy woke me up by kissing me, and he thought he didn't wake me up. Then, I heard him call me beautiful. I heard Sharpay and the rest of the girls. I pretended to be asleep, when I should have just woken up. I didn't want to hear that from Troy.

I didn't want to hear any of it.

And now, it was too late. I don't know what to do now. I'm hurting my best friend, im hurting Troy. And when im hurting Troy, im hurting all of our other friends. I can't help but cry, my eyes, tight shut, trying not to let these tears fall. Why does Troy love me? Why can't I love him back for crying out loud. I don't want him to suffer because of me.

Sharpay, Kelsi and Taylor. Were they accusing me? It kind of sounded like they were, but Troy stood up for me. Oh my god. I don't want him to love me. What do I do now? I don't want to hurt him. Whyyyyyyyyyy? My best friend, no. I don't even love him. And I led him on. How could I? What is wrong with me?

I'm hurting the most important person in the world to me.

I couldn't hold it in anymore. I cried.

* * *

**Sorry about the shortness. I actually liked how this chapter played out. I didn't want this to be the kind of chapter on Baby V's birthday! Very very sad. ):but, even if this chapter was kinda sad – at least it was what I was aiming for – it was my favorite so far.**

**Remember, it's still Gabriella's birthday in the story.**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY VANESSA HUDGENS! **

**We love you :)**

**Be expecting 2 One-Shots for Vanessa Hudgens Birthday.  
**

**By the way, my old laptop crashed, so im using my dad's gay one :( so, I don't have all the reviewers from last chapter.**

**Im sorry. But for all who reviewed, THANKS SO MUCH!**

**Do the poll on my page. :) **

**Reviews are welcomed, they make me smile :)  
**

**Much love and appreciation,**

**Bailey x3**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's the chapter! Read the authors note at the bottom **

**Hope everyone had a Great Christmas! :)**

**

* * *

**

_I'm hurting the most important person in the world to me._

_I couldn't hold it in anymore. I cried._

_

* * *

_

"_I see her everyday. I get to see her beautiful, angelic face _every_day. I see her gorgeous smile, I see her happy. I think thats enough to make me happy."_

_A sob comes out of no where, and Troy feels his right side a bit wet. He jolts up seeing little strips of tears coming from Gabriella's closed eyes. "Ella!?" he asked frantically._

_

* * *

_

Gabriella, on Troy's side, sobbed. Troy felt wetness on his side, and woke up, he turned to look at Gabriella and saw the streams of tears going down her cheek. "Ella?" he shook her. Gabriella sobbed some more. "Ella!" he shouted. Gabriella's eyes fluttered open, revealing red, puffy eyes. "Oh my god" he whispered. Gabriella sniffed, sitting up. "What's wrong?" he pulled her into a hug. Gabriella looked behind him, and looked all around the room. She didn't see Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi. Gabriella scrunched her eyes brows in confusion.

"Were Shar, Tay, and Kels in here earlier?" she asked him.

Troy furrowed his eyebrows. "No? Why would they be?"

"Oh. . . It was a dream?" she said lowly.

"What dream?"

Without hesitation, Gabriella told him everything. "I was sleeping, and you kissed me, and you said you were glad you didn't wake me up. . . Then, Shar, Tay, and Kelsi were in here and you guys were talking. They sounded like they were accusing me of hurting you because we're doing this."

"What do you mean, 'hurting me?'"

"You said you loved me." She whispered frowning.

"Oh," he said. An awkward silence filled the room, "What's so wrong about that?" he asked.

"Because, in my dream, you said you loved me, but I don't love you back."

Troy chuckled, nervously. "Ella, I only love you like a sister." He said, frowning on the inside.

Gabriella sighed, "Okay." she said.

"Do you want to stop doing this?" he asked, looking into her brown, chocolate eyes.

"No," she whispered, looking away.

Troy broke a small smile. "Okay, well," he looked at the digital clock, "It's 8. Im gonna take a shower, you should too,"

"i don't wanna" Gabriella frowned. Troy rolled his eyes and got out of bed. Gabriella opened her arms and pouted, hoping he'd come back in bed. Troy was walking to the door, and looked back at Gabriella, seeing her in that position. He chuckled lightly, turning around and still headed towards the door. Gabriella frowned, bringing her arms down. Troy went for the door knob and locked it, turning around, he saw Gabriella's eyes brighten and she opened her arms again and smiled. Troy laughed and walked back to the bed and hugged her, giving her a kiss. . .

* * *

_Thump thump thump_

Troy's eyes fluttered open tiredly. He groaned as he heard the door being knocked on again. Gabriella stirred and her eyes opened, squinting a bit from the sunlight. "Who's knocking?" she asked, yawning.

"Chad," they heard from the other side. Troy stood up, still fully clothed, and unlocked the door.

"What? We're trying to sleep dude." Troy said, walking back to the bed. Gabriella sat up, and leaned against Troy's chest. If you didn't know them and saw them, they'd look like a couple to you.

Chad rolled his eyes at Troy, "You guys should get up. Everyone is up but Jason. And Jake tried to see Gabi this morning," Chad looked at Gabriella, whose eyes lightened up, "But the girls stopped him."

"Okay, well i'll see you out there. Just tell everyone I just got up and i'm getting ready" Gabriella smiled, getting out of bed. "Bye Troy, Chad" She walked out and into her room.

Troy watched her as she left, "Sorry Troy" Chad said.

His eyes flickered to Chad, "Sorry what?"

"Everyone knows you like her, a lot."

Troy rolled his eyes. "Whatever man."

"Well, your gonna miss her a lot next month when we're going away for our games, aren't you?" Chad asked, leaning against the door frame.

"Yeah, I will. But we'll keep in touch everyday." Troy flashed a smile that was nothing but fake.

"So what's going on with you and Meredith?"

Troy had a look like he remembered something. "Totally forgot about her. She hasn't called in a whi--" Troy's phone rang, the tune of 'Breaking Free' filling the blue guest room. He looked at the caller id and laughed and opened his phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Troysie!" Meredith's perky voice rang loudly through the phone and Chad heard. They both laughed quietly.

"Hi" he said to her.

"Whatcha doing?" she asked. By now, Chad came into the room and sat on the edge of the bed.

"About to get ready" Troy said, putting her on speaker.

"Oh, well im gonna come over!"

"Okay?" Troy said, giving Chad a look.

"Bye! Love you!" she said.

"Um, you too" Troy said, ending the call.

Chad laughed, "You don't seem that into her anymore."

Troy shrugged, "I still like her, but not as much as I used to. Maybe when I see her again, it'll come back"

"Oh, okay then. Well, better go get ready. We're all taking Gabs out for breakfast and to the mall" Chad rolled his eyes.

Troy chuckled, "The girls wanna pick out clothes for the club?" he guessed.

"Yeah, pain in the ass dude." The two got up from the bed, and walked to the door.

"I know what you mean." Troy laughed, "See you later," Troy said, walking into his room and closed the door. "Jason, get up man" Troy said, seeing Jason on the floor all sprawled out. He laughed.

"Nooooooooooo" Jason mumbled.

"There's most likely a buffet of food in the kitchen, go get it." Troy told him.

Jason shot up and ran out of his room, into the hallway. "Thanks dude"

Troy shook his head and locked his door, walking to his closet and grabbing his clothes. He walked into his bathroom and took his shower.

* * *

Taylor walked up to the walkway and had her bowling ball in her right hand. She looked at the pins and threw her ball. She got a strike and screamed happily. "YES!" She giggled. The girls laughed and squealed. Meredith rolled her eyes, while on Troy's lap.

"So what are we doing later?" Meredith asked Troy.

"Uh, depends on Ella" Troy replied.

Gabriella was up to bowl and she didn't want to. "I'm not going, someone go for me." She said.

"Okay!" Jason said, walking up.

"Hey," Jake stopped him. "I'll help Brielle." Jake smiled at Gabriella. Gabriella nodded her head vigorously. Everyone else laughed but Troy and Meredith.

Gabriella was standing at the walkway, the bowling ball in her two arms. Jake walked up, standing right behind her. He put his left arm and circled her waist. Gabriella giggled. "Okay, you know how to put your fingers in the bowling ball." Gabriella did as followed, but before doing it, they laced their hands together, and her fingers were in there, while his fingers were curled up, laying against the back side of her hand. Oddly, it felt right to the two of them. "Pull back," Jake whispered in her ear. "And throw" Gabriella let the bowling ball fly onto the runway to the pins.

The pair watched the ball as the group behind them watched the couple. The bowling ball hit all of the pins, leading to a strike. Gabriella smiled brightly. "YAY!" she giggled, giving Jake a hug. He pulled back and gave her a kiss. They smiled into the kiss and pulled back, Gabriella giving him another hug. Troy watched in jealousy and sighed. He really needed to stop acting like this.

After around an hour, they were finished bowling. As they were walking out, Gabriella spotted a photo booth. "Hey! Let's go take picture in the photo booth!" Gabriella giggled, running to it. Luckily, the photo booth fit all of them. They took four pictures all giggling and laughing, kissing their boyfriends on the cheek, guys kissing their girlfriends on their cheeks and just doing goofy things. They all had a blast, and felt like teenagers again.

* * *

They were all at home, sitting on the couch and floor, watching the movie 'What happens in Vegas'. They were laughing through out the movie and the girls 'awh-ed' a lot. Gabriella fell asleep against Jake's chest, sleeping peacefully. He smiled down at her and kissed her head. "I'm gonna bring Brielle upstairs to her room" Jake declared, standing up with her, bridal style.

"Jake, I'll do it" Troy stopped Jake.

"Nah, it's fine." Jake said, walking up the stairs.

Troy sunk back, giving out a low sigh. "I'm gonna go home, Troysie" Meredith said, standing up.

"Okay, Bye Eire" he gave her a kiss on the cheek and Meredith scowled. Troy rolled his eyes on the inside and gave her a peck. Meredith left out the door. "I'm going up to bed." Troy said, standing up. "You guys are welcomed to stay again."

"Okay, we will" Chad said. They all watched Troy walk up the stairs, his back slumped.

"That boy is a mess. ." Taylor said.

Sharpay sighed, "Yeah, I know."

"Did you see how into Gabi was with Jake at the bowling place?" Kelsi asked.

Zeke nodded, "I know. And look at Troy, he's like out of place."

"Dude, he's so into Gabi that he even forgot of Meredith this morning!" Chad told them.

"What do you mean?" Jason asked.

"This morning, we were talking about how much he likes Gabs and I asked hiim about Meredith and he said he forgot about her. ." Chad said.

"Wow." Ryan said. "That's so sad."

"Yeah, sad for Troy and Meredith. Gabi's too into Jake, and Troy's too into Gabi." Taylor said frowning.

"It's like a love triangle." Zeke said.

"Gabi doesn't love Jake and Jake doesn't love Gabi, do they?" Jason asked.

"Oh, we hope not" Taylor said, sighing.

"Well we can't really do anything about it, you guys." Zeke said, shrugging.

Sharpay let out a small laugh, "Teenage drama"

"Zeke's right. We just have to let it all play out" Jason said dejectedly.

"I hope no one gets hurt." Kelsi stated.

Taylor put a hand on Kelsi's shoulder,

"Someone always gets hurt"

* * *

**I decided that's all that will happen this chapter. I hope you liked it. It wasn't really one of my favorites to write.**

**I got my new laptop! Haha, they couldn't fix my old one, but I got a new one. This one's alright. Haha. :)**

**Well, review please?**

**I hope all of you enjoyed your Christmas! **

**Please read my one-shots! I hardly get reviews on them!**

**I feel like I suck at writing :(**

**like not good enough :(**

**Much love and appreciation,**

**Bailey x3 :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! ):**

**HAPPY 3 YEAR ANNIVERSARY OF HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL!!!!!!!:)**

**sorry for the delay.**

**

* * *

**

"_Someone always gets hurt"_

Troy walked up the stairs. He was humiliated and had no idea what to do. Why did he like Gabriella so much? He had no control over his emotions for her. He's in love with her. He's hooked onto her. And he wanted nothing but to be her best friend. He did want to be her lover, but he knew that couldn't happen.

Troy knocked on Gabriella's door and walked in only to see Jake and Gabriella making out intimately on her bed. Troy's eyes widened and quickly walked out of her room. "Holy shit" he whispered as he walked into his room and locked the door. He could not wait to get away for basketball. It was only one week away and he was happy with that. **(In the last chapter, Chad said next month they are doing their away games, but I meant next week. Sorry!)**

* * *

Gabriella woke up, getting out of bed and got ready. She was pretty happy after last night with Jake, even if they were only making out. She yawned, walking into her bathroom and fixed herself up a bit.

Once she was done, Gabriella walked into the hallway and checked the other guest rooms and laughed. They only had two guest rooms and the three girls were on one of the guest room beds and the guys were on the floor. She wondered why the guys didn't sleep in the other guest room. Shrugging, Gabriella smiled and walked to Troy's room, trying to open the door but it was locked. Gabriella sighed, thinking. Then, she remembered the key to his room. Gabriella got on her tippy toes and brushed her fingers at the border of Troy's door, hitting the key, she smiled and grabbed it and got flat on her feet.

She put the key in the little hole and turned it, hearing the little click, she turned the knob and walked into Troy's room. Gabriella smiled, seeing how much of a mess is in his room and walked in. She saw a certain piece of paper on his desk and at the top of the paper, his messy handwriting wrote:

**Keeping Ella**

Gabriella looked at it questioningly and read it.

**1.** Let Ella be happy.

**2. **Let her be with Jake if it's going to keep her happy.

**3. **Don't let Jake bother me.

**4. **Continue what is going on with me and Ella, if she wants.

**5. **Try to stop liking Ella more than a friend; put aside your

feelings so she's happy.

**6. **If Ella is happy, i'm happy.

Gabriella scowled."What the hell?" she talked out loud, accidentally waking Troy up.

"Oh, hey. Morning Ella" Troy yawned sitting up. Gabriella glared at him. "What's in your--" his eyes bugged out and he stood up quickly, and snatched the paper from her.

"Troy" her voice began low, "What the hell is that?"

Troy sighed, "I can explain." Gabriella put her hands on her hips and looked at him expectantly. "I-I don't know how"

"Okay, Well, lets start with this question: Am I some kind of stupid prize?"

Troy's eyes widened, "No no, never!"

"Then why did you write that list?" She asked harshly.

"Ella, it's morning, please don't do this."

Gabriella narrowed her eyes, "Then why did you write that list?" she repeated.

Troy furrowed his eyes brows, "Didn't you read the top of the paper, Ella?"

"'Keeping Ella' What the hell does that mean?!" She was on her way to shouting.

"It means that i'm LOSING YOU TO JAKE!"

Gabriella shook her head, "You're not losing me Troy! You're just afraid that you are and you don't like him!"

"Gabriella! How could I like him if I think he's taking away the only person I _LOVE_!?!"

"But he's NOT!" Little did they know, they had an audience right outside of Troy's door. Even if Troy was facing towards the door, he didn't notice them at all. "and you don't even love me.."

"God Gabriella. How could you not _see_ it? Are you fucking blind or something?" Troy bellowed, anger getting the better of him.

Gabriella scowled, "Well, I'm sor_ry _but you aren't suppose to like your best friend!"

"What kind of a rule is that?"

Gabriella shrugged, "Don't ask me. I've just heard it everywhere."

Troy lowered his eyes on her, "Well it seemed like you liked me too.."

"I only told you I loved you back because I thought you meant it in a brotherly way! And look at you! You're cheating on Meredith!" Gabriella shot at him. "Just like the same old Troy in high school. You know I actually _loved_ you in High School But you were too busy cheating on other girls. And yet, I fucking stayed by your side. I should have just left you."

The last comment hurt Troy. It was like a thousand bullets were shot through his heart. "I-i changed though, Ella." His voice, soft and hurt.

"You did, but as of now, it looks like you're that player again." she spat.

"How am I playing Meredith?" Troy's anger boiled. Gabriella didn't respond, meaning she didn't know. "EXACTLY! Because i'm not! Even if I do love you, I haven't done anything to make it look like i'm cheating." Gabriella didn't say anything. He was right. And They both knew it. "You know," he shook his head, "I should have never suggested to do what we did. It just made me fall in love with you, and get hurt."

Gabriella's eyes glossed with tears, "I'm sorry" She didn't regret what her and Troy had done. She was actually _happy_ they did it. At least her best friend was her first, right?

"No you're not."

Her eyes narrowed, letting tears fall freely. "How would have I known that you fell in love with me while we were going to do this! I thought it was just friends helping friends."

Troy shrugged, "Well, it seems to look like you aren't the smart Gabriella from high school"

Gabriella scowled, and walked up to him, hitting his chest. "You _hit_ are_ hit_ a_ hit_ fucking_ hit_ JERK!" she screamed hitting him. Chad walked up behind Gabriella and pulled her away. "Stop it!" She yelled. Chad kept pulling her back. After calming down Gabriella looked at Troy, "I hate you." she said lowly. "And for your information, you can't fight for me anymore. I'm with Jake now." and with that walking out of the room, running through her friends.

Troy sighed, sitting on his bed and ripping apart the piece of paper that ruined his relationship with his best friend, "God, what the hell have I done?"

* * *

_One Week Later_

"Gabriella! Come on!" Sharpay shouted from downstairs.

"What?!" Gabriella shouted, still in her pajamas.

Sharpay huffed, "All three guys are on the way to the airport already Gabs, you gotta say bye to Troy!"

Gabriella glared at Sharpay, "I still despise him, Sharpay. I'm not going" It was true, but a lie also. Gabriella didn't hate him and they were still fighting. The longest they have _ever _fought. Even if they lived together, they didn't talk to each other, so it was pretty quiet. Their friends were just trying to get them to be friends again. Unfortunately, no luck.

"Well at least for Zeke, and Chad then?" Sharpay pouted from downstairs.

Gabriella sighed, "For my friends, fine Let me get ready." Gabriella ran into her room and took off her clothes, pulling on light yellow sweats and a matching jacket but with a black tank underneath. Then she rummaged through her closet finding her white ugg boots and pulled them on. Gabriella shrugged knowing she wasn't matching.

"GABRIELLA!" She heard Sharpay yelling.

"Okay!" Gabriella rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag. She looked at herself in the mirror and groaned. She needed to put her hair up.

She heard Sharpay sigh loudly and annoyingly, "You look fine!" Boy did one of her best friends know her well, "Get down here!"

Gabriella giggled, "Coming!" she said, running downstairs. "My hair looks like shit." Gabriella complained.

"Gabs, you look fine! Now lets go before we miss them before they get onto the plane." She said on the way to the car. "Taylor is driving all the guys there." Gabriella pulled down the mirror on the panel thing above the passenger seat right when they got in the car. She pulled her hair up in a ponytail and fixed it up a little, "By the way, Meredith might be there." Sharpay said, looking at Gabriella.

Gabriella turned her head and looked at Sharpay and shrugged, "Okay" Gabriella flipped up the panel and looked ahead of her out into the street. "When is their flight?"

"Uh, 9:20. Text Taylor to see if they have left yet."

"She's probably driving." Gabriella said.

"Okay, text Chad or Zeke." Sharpay said, eyes still on the road.

_To: Chad_

_From: Gabi_

_Have you guys left to the airport yet?_

Gabriella sighed as she waited for a reply. Her phone vibrated and the screen read: 1 new message from Troy. She furrowed her eye brows and read the text.

_From: Troy_

_To: Ella_

_Chad's phone died as soon as he read the text. We're almost at the airport._

"They're almost at the airport" Gabriella informed.

Sharpay looked at the digital clock on her dashboard, _8:07 AM_. "Perfect. We'll make it in about 5 to 10 minutes" she smiled.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and felt her phone vibrate. Looking down she sighed. Another message from Troy.

_From: Troy_

_To: Ella_

_Come on Ella, you can't be mad at me for long ):_

Gabriella exited out of the message and looked out the window. "So, are you gonna miss him when you can't see him for 2 months?" Sharpay asked.

Gabriella knew exactly who 'him' was. She shrugged towards Sharpay, "I don't know."

"Hmm," Sharpay thought, "So how are you and Jake?"

"Great," Gabriella's face shined as a smile made its way onto her lips.

"Great.." Sharpay mumbled, "So when are you and Troy going to stop this childish game and be friends again?"

Gabriella furrowed her eye brows, "Don't even."

"Come on Gabs! This has been the longest you guys have been fighting. And it's over something stupid" Sharpay almost yelled at her.

"Okay, so we're fighting over him loving me right? That is a BIG deal Sharpay! I don't want him loving me like _that_. Love is a BIG word! And I feel so bad when he loves me and I don't love him back." Gabriella said, annoyed.

Sharpay sighed in defeat, "Sorry. You're right. Love _is _a big word."

Gabriella nodded, finally getting the point to her. "It is. And it's sad when you had a best friend for over 20 years loving you when you don't love them back. Makes me feel bad and I hate it."

"I-i think he's getting over you.." Sharpay said quietly.

The brunette flipped her head over to Sharpay sharply, **(haha :))** "Really?" she asked meekly.

The blond woman nodded, still looking at the road. "Yeah. Slowly but surely, he is. I heard Zeke talking to Troy about it." Sharpay sneaked a glance at Gabriella.

Gabriella was looking out in the distance, not looking at Sharpay, "That's...good...i guess.." Gabriella snapped out of her stare as soon as her phone vibrated. She opened it and smiled,

_From: Jake_

_To: Brielle_

_Hey Babe. Doing anything today?_

"Who is it?" The girl in the driver seat asked.

"Jake"

"Oh"

_To: Jake_

_From: Brielle_

_I'm going to the airport and saying bye to my Lakers :) What about you?_

"What did he ask?" She questioned a little nosily.

Gabriella laughed lightly, "Just wondering what I was doing today" Sharpay nodded.

_From: Jake_

_To: Brielle_

_Are you and Troy still in that fight?_

She read and sighed. She told Jake about the fight her and Troy had, but not what it was about. She just simply told him that Meredith said something to her and she got mad at Troy and Meredith told Troy something Gabriella didn't say. She couldn't tell him Troy loved her..

_From: Brielle_

_To: Jake_

_Yup.. stupid but whatever. Gotta go babe. I'm at the airport. Call you later.._

Gabriella sent the message and got out of the car rather excitedly. She smiled at Sharpay as they walked to the entrance. "You seem happy for people you won't see for 2 months."

She rolled her big brown eyes, "Sorry. I'm raining on your sadness" Gabriella frowned, sticking her lower lip out.

Sharpay laughed bitterly, "It's just I won't see my baby for 2 months!"

Gabriella chuckled, "Good thing im not dating any of them." Sharpay rolled her eyes as they kept walking.

"Look! There they are" Sharpay pointed to their group of friends.

"Nice going Chad. You were suppose to charge your phone so you could call me once you land" they heard Taylor say to Chad.

"I'm sorry babe, but i'll call you on someone else's phone."

"Hey guys!" Gabriella peeped into the little group smiling.

"Hey!" The guys shouted to her, making her giggle. It was half of the Lakers team. Including her friends. Most were pretty attractive. Every girl thought so. Taylor was now under Chad's arm as well was Sharpay under Zeke's. Gabriella scanned everyone at the group and met his electric blue eyes. She looked away instantly and talked to the basketball player next to her.

"Hey Blake!" She smiled.

"Ay Gabi." he smiled at her with his straight teeth. "How have you been?"

Gabriella nodded, "Pretty good. You?"

"Pretty good myself." he chuckled, "So any magic in your life?"

Gabriella giggled, "Yes, actually."

Blake looked at Troy spotting him giving him a look,**(Confused? Blake saw Troy looking at Blake.)** "Troy?"

Gabriella's eyes bulged out, "No! Uh, my boyfriend Jake" she laughed nervously.

"Ohh, cool. He treating you good?"

Gabriella smiled, "Yup"

_Flight 169 is now boarding to Los Angeles_

"That's us! See ya Gabs" he gave her a hug and walked off with the rest of the guys. Only Chad, Zeke and Troy stayed back.

"Bye Gabi" Zeke gave her a hug.

"Bye Zeke" she smiled.

"Take care!" He said, and then talked to Sharpay.

Chad engulfed her into a big hug and she giggled, "Bye Gabs"

"Bye Chad"

"Be good" he ruffled her hair. "And if Jake is causing trouble, just call me up" Gabriella rolled her eyes.

Only one person was left.. Troy.. Gabriella looked at him, in his eyes. Where was Meredith? She thought. Troy looked back at her, smiling a bit. The rest of the gang looked at her and him. "Say bye!" Taylor mumbled. Gabriella took her gaze off of Troy and glared at Taylor, who was smiling at her encouragingly.

She rolled her eyes inwardly and walked up to Troy. "Um, Bye. Troy." she told him, looking everywhere but Troy.

"Bye, Ella." he whispered. Gabriella looked at him finally and gave the smallest smile. She turned around to walk back to her friends but stopped, "What, no hug?" Gabriella turned around and smiled at him, making him smile back. She walked back over to him and gave him a hug. God, it felt nice to be in his arms after a dreadful week.

"I'm still mad at you." she whispered to him.

Troy chuckled, "Of course you are. Be safe Ella, and seriously, if Jake is messing with you--"

Gabriella interrupted, "He won't."

Troy sighed and pulled back smiling at her, "Missed talking to you.." he said, putting a strand of hair that fell from her ponytail.

Gabriella smiled, "You too. Sorry that Meredith didn't come."

Troy shrugged, "I saw her last night"

_Last Call for flight 169 to Los Angeles.._

_**(BTW, they live in Beverly Hills) **_

"Okay, we gotta go!" Zeke said giving Sharpay one final kiss. Chad did the same and walked into the hallway to the plane.

"Bye" Gabriella called, walking back to her friends.

"I love you.." Troy whispered, following the other boys after. Gabriella sighed sadly. She knew that she had to stop talking to him for him to make him stop loving her. And if that's what she had to do so her best friend wasn't hurting.

She was going to do it.

* * *

**Hope you liked it :) Hope everyone had a great New Year's!**

**Reviewwwww!? :)**

**Much love and appreciation,**

**Bailey x3 :)**


	17. Chapter 17

"_I love you.." Troy whispered, following the other boys after. Gabriella sighed sadly. She knew that she had to stop talking to him for him to make him stop loving her. And if that's what she had to do so her best friend wasn't hurting._

_She was going to do it._

_**1 month and 3 weeks later**_

Gabriella laid in her bed, at 6:30 PM. It was pretty early, she knew. But she had nothing else to do. Her curtains were closed and she was curled up on her bed, next to her phone. It has been a month and three weeks – yeah, she was counting – since she last saw Troy, Last talked to Troy. Last seen Troy. Last smelt his cologne. The blue-eyed boy basketball player has texted her, called her, emailed her, and mailed her for the time he was gone and she never replied. She felt bad, but she didn't want to talk to him. Now, she regretted not replying to anything he sent to her. Gabriella resisted from replying to everything and she succeeded. Her life was a lot better but also worse when Troy wasn't there and when she wasn't communicating with him. She was still with Jake, and they loved each other; she was happy with that. _Way _more than happy.

So back to herself laying in bed bored as hell, she sighed deeply and went through her phone. She was in the phone book and scrolled all the way down to Troy's name. His name was highlighted and she kept looking at it. Why was she craving to talk to him today? Should she give in? She did good for a while, but she has no idea if she should quit now, or not. Gabriella was about to press text message to Troy when her phone vibrated indicating a text message. She pressed end, exiting out of her phone book and read the screen. 1 New Text Message from Troy.

She smiled and opened the message:

_To: Ella_

_From: Troy_

_Gem, are you still mad at me? You haven't been replying to me at all and I haven't heard from you for like a month and 3 weeks ago. _

Apparently, he was counting too.

_To:Troy_

_From:Ella_

_Sorry. Just a lot of things on my mind._

She pressed the send button, waiting for a reply.

_To:Ella_

_From:Troy_

_Like what?_

_---_

_From:Ella_

_To:Troy_

_I just miss you around the house.._

_--- _

_From:Troy_

_To:Ella_

_I'm sorry, Ella. At least a week until I see you right? Have you been watching me on tv? Or the team at least? Haha._

_---_

_From:Ella_

_To:Troy_

_A week is a while. And Not really, but i've been hearing the scores. I'm glad you guys are winning and doing good. Oddly, work has been more busier when you're gone._

_---_

_From:Troy_

_To:Ella_

_Interesting. Well, you're fine, right?_

_---_

_From:Ella_

_To:Troy_

_Yeah, I'm fine._

_---_

_From:Troy_

_To:Ella_

_Alright. Well, what are you doing?_

_---_

_From:Ella_

_To:Troy_

_Laying in bed._

_---_

_From:Troy_

_To:Ella_

_Laying in bed? It's only 6:30 there! Something wrong?_

_---_

_From:Ella_

_To:Troy_

_No. Just bored._

_---_

_From:Troy_

_To:Ella_

_I'm sorry Ella. Well, I gotta go. Another practice for a game tomorrow. Talk to you later?_

_---_

_From:Ella_

_To:Troy_

_Oh, alright. Good Luck. See you in a week._

Gabriella closed her phone and sighed, bored out of her mind. What was there to do now? She sat up in her bed, and turned on the tv and started watching it. She felt better after talking to Troy. But she also wished to hear him and give him a hug or maybe just smell his cologne.

* * *

Hours passed and Gabriella was laying in bed. It was about 10 and she wasn't even tired. She was bored out of her mind, but trying to texted Troy good night, but never got a reply thinking he was either sleeping or still practicing, she texted Jake good night and tried her best to fall asleep. She breathed in, smelling Troy's cologne and her eyes fluttered closed and open and closed again. About to fall asleep, she felt an arm around her waist. Her eyes opened tiredly and rolled to her side, Gabriella's chocolate brown eyes met crystal blue eyes shining in the moonlight.

"Troy?" Gabriella murmured. Gabriella suddenly felt a pair of warms lips on hers, sending a good tingly feeling down her spine. Sensing he was pulling back she repeated again, "Tr-" he silenced her with his lips.

"Not..one.. word." His lips brushing against hers slowly and seductively. Gabriella closed her eyes and pushed herself upward, capturing his lips...

* * *

Gabriella and Troy laid in bed, tangled in each other, tired from their previous activities. Her room was spotless a half hour earlier, and now, it was messy with clothes everywhere. Gabriella sighed into his bare chest, and then his cologne entered her nose, making her eyes close in delight.

"So, you never answered me" She told him quietly.

Troy chuckled, "You never asked me anything."

"Because you kept shushing me up." she smiled. It felt nice to be with him again. The brown eyed beauty didn't know why, but she was really happy he was with her. For now that is.

"Well what has you're question?"

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be in LA?" She asked, looking up at him.

Troy stroked her back, "Yes, but I snuck out for the night. It was only a 45 minute flight out here" he smiled.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Aren't you gonna get in trouble?"

"I don't really care"

She laughed harmoniously, "What if you get kicked off the team?"

"Boy oh boy, that'll never happen. You ask too many questions Ella." he chuckled, kissing her head.

She laughed again. "Well i'm just curious. When are you going back?"

"Tomorrow morning."

Gabriella frowned, "Really? That early?"

Troy nodded, "Yup. If coach knows i'm gone, i'm dead meat. So what have you been doing around the house?"

"Clean, since i'm bored all the time."

"yeah, I noticed downstairs was really clean," He joked to her.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

"One week till i'm back. I wish you could be at my last game"

"Where is it gonna be?" She spoke softly.

"LA. It's a home game."

"Maybe. Maybe we can get the girls to go too or something like that." Gabriella said, considering the thought.

"Alright." He smiled down at her. She smiled back and he leaned down and kissed her, slowly and tenderly. Troy pulled back and looked into her eyes. She smiled softly and he spoke quietly. "One more time?"

Gabriella got up in a sitting position and turned around, looking at him. She leaned in and gave him a light kiss. Pulling back, she whispered, "Oh yeah."

* * *

"Hello?" Gabriella answered the phone when Troy was in the shower the next morning.

"Morning Babe." Jake's voice fled through the phone.

"Morning," Gabriella smiled widely. "Whats up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner tonight?"

"Yeah, that'd be cool" She told him without thinking about it.

"Alright, I'll pick you up at 7. Dress nice and i'll see you"

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you too babe." And they hung up.

Gabriella laid in her bed, with her towel still wrapped around her. Troy walked out with his towel wrapped around his waist and smiled at Gabriella. "What are you doing?"

"Laying in bed. I don't want you to leave." She pouted adorably.

"Troy will be back in a week." He chuckled, talking to Gabriella in 3rd person.

"Ella thinks a week is too long to be lonely in this house." She was still pouting.

Troy was walking towards Gabriella and grabbed her waist, pulling her up. "I'm sorry." he kissed her nose, making Gabi crinkle it from the tingly feeling.

Gabriella sighed, "Oh well. I'll live." She laughed.

"You better" Troy joked, walking to his small luggage and grabbing clothes. "Why aren't you dressed yet?"

"I don't know." Gabriella shrugged, walking to her closet.

Troy dropped his clothes on the bed and walked over to Gabriella, wrapping his muscular arms around her petite waist. He rested his head on her shoulder and she giggled. Troy kissed her lower right-sided neck, up to her cheek and right to her lips. As they started making out – Gabriella's back still towards his front – Troy's hand crept down to the bottom of her towel.

She turned around and looked at him, seeing his cobalt eyes glow. He smirked at her and Gabriella pushed him back onto the bed, her on top of him. And he looked up at her beautiful smirking face. She shrugged her towel off and stripped his off. And they continued their activity for the 3rd time in two days.

**Hope you liked it!**

**review please?**

**Check out my Valentines Day One-Shot. It's my favorite one. :)**

**Thanks a bunch.**

**Bailey.**


	18. Chapter 18

_She turned around and looked at him, seeing his cobalt eyes glow. He smirked at her and Gabriella pushed him back onto the bed, her on top of him. And he looked up at her beautiful smirking face. She shrugged her towel off and stripped his off. And they continued their activity for the 3__rd__ time in two days._

_**One Week Later**_

Gabriella looked at herself in themirror of the hotel room in Los Angeles. Troy was only at her house a week ago, and they sure had a good time. Taylor walked out of the bathroom of the hotel room and went to her laptop, checking her email quickly. Sharpay was still fixing her hair in the bathroom. The three girls were getting ready for the Los Angeles Lakers vs Phoenix Suns game. **(PHX SUNS BABY! Sorry, i'm from AZ :) Lakers can suck it. :) I'm Sorry Zac. Hehe)**

Gabriella and Taylor were finished getting ready, just wearing simple stuff. Sharpay on the other hand, had to look good. It was 5 in the evening and the game would start at 7. Gabriella looked at herself in the mirror, satisfied with her look. She laid on her hotel bed as her phone rung.

_Soarin' _

_Flyin'_

_There's not a star in heaven _

_That we can't reach _

_If we're trying_

_Yeah we're breaking free_

Gabriella opened her phone smiling. She still had that ring tone from High School. "Hello?" She answered.

"Hey baby."

"Hey."

"How are you doing in LA?" Jake asked her.

Gabriella shut her eyes in relaxation, "Fine I guess" She yawned. "A bit tired" She smiled to herself.

Jake chuckled on the other line, "I miss you."

Gabriella grinned, "I miss you too baby."

"I wish you were here with me."

"Me too." She sighed, "At least this is for one night though"

"Yeah," He chuckled, "What are you doing right now?"

"Laying on the hotel bed, waiting for Sharpay to finish getting ready," Gabriella laughed.

"Must be bored?"

Gabriella nodded although he couldn't see her, "Yeah," She yawned, "I've been so tired lately."

"Awh, well why don't you go take a nap?"

"Because we're leaving once Sharpay's done. But once I get back from the game, I'm gonna

crash." she giggled.

Jake laughed into the phone, "Well, I hope you have a nice sleep babe."

"Thanks," Yawning again, "What are you doing?"

"At my parents house, sitting on the couch with Sarah, watching Nickelodeon with her" he chuckled. **(Sarah's his sister thats 10)**

"Oh," Gabriella smiled, "Tell her I said 'Hi'"

"Gabriella said hi" she heard his voice muffled, then heard a cute voice in the background. "She said 'Hi' back"

Gabriella giggled, "Yeah, I heard"

"She wants to talk to you."

"Okay"

"Hi Gabi!" The little girls voice chirped through the phone.

Gabriella smiled brightly, "Hi Sarah. How are you?"

"I'm good! What are you doing?"

"I'm in Los Angeles going to the basketball game."

"Ooooh, fun." She giggled.

"What are you watching?" Gabriella asked the little girl.

"I'm watching Spongebob!"

She giggled, "Very fun. Is your brother being nice to you?"

Sarah giggled, "Yes. He says he loves you."

"Tell him I love him too."

"You guys are so cute."

Gabriella laughed, earning a look from both Sharpay and Taylor, who were still doing their previous activities. "Thanks Sarah."

"He says he misses you again. Are you guys sure you're not in High School? Because those teenagers always do this stuff" Sarah asked curiously.

Gabriella laughed again, and heard her love laugh. "We're not in High School, Sarah. We just

love each other a lot."

"Oh, okay. Jake wants to talk to you again. Bye Gabi! Hope my soon to be sister-in-law will have fun at the basketball game."

Gabriella smiled for the thousandth time that night, "Okay Sarah. Thank you" She laughed, "Bye."

"Hello?" his voice rang through her ears.

Gabriella still held that smile on her face, "Hey babe."

Jake chuckled, "Sorry."

"Don't be. She's so cute."

"I guess she is..So how is my fiancée doing?"

She giggled, "Very well, how about you?"

"Good." She sensed him smiling on the other line.

"GABRIELLA! Get off the phone! We're gonna be late" Sharpay yelled.

Gabriella shot up from her laying position, her vision going blurry due to the blood rush. "Okay Sharpay. Sheesh" Gabriella said to her blond friend.

Jake was laughing on the other end, "Stop laughing" She told him playfully.

"Sorry Baby. Alright, well I hope you have fun, and text me. Sarah and I will be watching!"

"Okay, Bye. I love you" She smiled, getting up.

"i love you too baby."

"I love you more" Gabriella giggled, walking out the door. Taylor and Sharpay rolled their eyes.

"No, I love you more than more." he told her meaningfully.

Gabriella laughed, "Liar."

"Get off the freaking phone woman!" Taylor nearly yelled in the hallway.

Jake was laughing again, "Bye babe. Love you."

"Love you too" And they hung up.

"Just because you are engaged doesn't mean you have to rub it in our faces." Sharpay shot a

light glare at Gabriella.

**(Wow, please don't be mad that Jake and Gabriella are engaged. It's just part of the story, and try not to be hating on him either? It kinda makes me a little mad when people trash on him in my reviews. Haha. At least try not to.)**

"Sorry.." Gabriella shrugged. "I wasn't trying to."

Sharpay rolled her eyes playfully, "Whatever" She smiled, "I can't wait to see Zeke!!!"

"_I _can't wait to see Chad" Taylor stared dreamily out in the distance.

They both looked at Gabriella expectantly, "What?"

"Come on, aren't you excited to see Troy after a week of all you're 'non-meaningful moments'? Like you quoted." Taylor spoke.

Gabriella shrugged, "Yeah, I guess."

"You're joking. Gabs, you use to like him in high school! What happened to that?" Sharpay asked.

"What happened was that we were best friends, and we were never gonna be anything more than best friends because he was always with different girls!"

"At least he didn't sleep with them" Taylor reasoned.

Gabriella sighed, "The past is the past, alright? Plus, I'm pretty sure he's over me.." Taylor and Sharpay glanced at each other sneakily. "What happened to Meredith?"

The two ladies shrugged, "Don't know, I think they're still dating. Didn't you ask him when you guys were talking."

Gabriella shook her head, "No. Too preoccupied." They laughed and Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Shut up" The elevator door opened with a ding and the walked out of the hotel, going to the basketball game.

**A/N: I really dislike this chapter. But it was just a filler pretty much, and to let you know Jake and Gabriella are engaged. I didn't want to write out him proposing because I get uncomfortable to write stuff like that when its not Troyella. And this story will indeed end Troyella! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Review, please? I feel like I'm horrible at writing for some reason :/ New One-Shots also!**


	19. Chapter 19

Troy, Gabi and the rest of the gang sat around the dinner table in a familiar restaurant. They were celebrating the win to the Phoenix Suns last night, and they all flew back to Beverly Hills later that night.

Gabriella yawned tiredly, "Ella, how can you still be so tired? It's only 8" Troy asked her.

She shrugged tiredly, "I don't know. I've been really tired lately." She murmured. Sharpay looked at Gabriella suspiciously, but shrugged it off. They all ordered their food and were waiting for it to come.

"So, whats new?" Troy asked her.

"Oh! I almost forgot to tell you guys!" Gabriella sat up straight instantly.

Jake laughed. He was with them too. "Calm down baby" Jake laughed, kissing her temple. She was smack dab in the middle of Jake and Troy.

The guys laughed, "What is it?" Chad asked.

"Jake proposed to me!" She grinned, turning to Jake and made googly eyes towards each other. Everyone one else's eyes shot to Troy. His shoulder slumped, his eyes turned a gray color. They looked at him with sympathy. "What do you guys think?" Gabriella took her attention away from Jake.

They all darted their eyes back to Gabriella and Troy put on a fake smile, "Thats great" He grinned.

"Really? You think so?" Gabriella asked happily.

Troy nodded and the other guys did too, "Yeah. We're all happy for you Gabs" Zeke replied.

"Awh, thanks guys" Gabriella grinned.

"When did you propose to her?" Troy asked, curiously.

"About a week and a half ago." Jake responded to Troy. His hand grasping Gabriella's in an affectionate hold.

Troy grinned, "Would you please excuse me." He slid his chair out loudly, catching attention of some others and stalked off to the restroom. Gabriella looked at her friends and they shrugged. Chad slid out of his chair as well as Zeke and Jason. They went to the guys restroom.

They came back 5 minutes later without Troy. "Troy said he doesn't feel well and he's gonna head home." Chad delivered to Gabriella.

She frowned. They haven't had much time together, let alone with their friends, "Oh, is he alright?" She asked, concerned.

Zeke nodded, "Yeah, he's fine. He's just tired and doesn't feel good. His stomach hurts"

"Maybe because he didn't eat anything"

"He was eating the appetizer, Gabs" Sharpay pointed out.

The brunette sighed, "Maybe we should call this a night too. I'm exhausted. Has he left yet? I think I should help him."

Zeke nodded, "Yeah, just a few minutes ago."

Gabriella turned to her fiance, "Can you take me home?"

Jake nodded and pulled out his chair, standing up and helping her up too. "See you guys later" Jake said.

They all bid their goodbyes once the soon-to-be married couple left. "When the hell did they get engaged?!" Zeke asked quietly yet loudly.

"Like Jake said, a week and a half ago" Sharpay told him.

Chad sighed, "You should have seen Troy in the bathroom. He's a fucking wreck."

"Wow, this is so sad. What's he gonna do?" Taylor asked.

"I don't know, and I don't like this. It's like high school all over again. But this time, it's Troy that's in pain" Sharpay said, frowning.

* * *

Gabriella walked into the house, taking off her shoes and setting her bag on the kitchen counter, "Troy?" She walked up the stairs. The light in his room was on. "Troy." She knocked on his door. She opened it and he was asleep, face into the pillow. She noticed his pillow was wet. Gabriella walked over to his bed and shook Troy. "Troy. You okay?"

He opened his eyes to the bright light and wiped his eyes, "Yeah"

"Were you crying?"

"No. Why do I have tears down my face?" He asked. "and my pillow is wet." he sat up confused.

"Troy, are you okay?" She sat down next to him.

He nodded, "Yeah, it was just a dream." he rubbed his face. "Sorry, whats up?"

"Nothing, I was wondering if you were okay."

He nodded again, "I'm fine Ella. I'm gonna go back to bed." What good acting, he thought to himself.

Gabriella sighed as he laid back down. She kissed his head good night and walked to her room and got ready for bed. When she came out of the bathroom in her pajama's, she noticed Troy on her bed. "Troy?"

"Oh, hey Elle's. Sorry," he chuckled lamely. "I haven't seen you in a week and a half."

Gabriella nodded, agreeing. She slid into the bed next to him, "Yeah." She laughed then yawned.

"Mind if I sleep in here tonight?"

She shook her head, "Nah." She turned off the lamp, and slid to the other side of the bed, away from Troy. "Night Troy"

"Night."

After 20 minutes, Gabriella fell asleep fast. Troy watched her as she moved around and faced towards him, he sighed quietly and moved closer to her. He put his arm around her waist and kissed her forehead. "I hope you're happy with him" A tear slid down his cheek and he went to sleep.

* * *

Gabriella woke up, feeling a weird bubbly feeling in her stomach. She looked to her left and found Troy sleeping peacefully, his arm draped around her waist. She smiled gracefully until her smile turned into a face of horror. She covered her mouth and ran to the bathroom. Troy woke up once his arm got pushed away. He sat up worriedly when he heard Gabriella throw up in the restroom. "Gabi?" He got out of the bed and walked to the bathroom quickly and held her hair back.

"Ughhh" She wiped her mouth and walked to her sink, rinsing out her mouth.

Troy's phone rang and he grabbed it, answering the phone call. "Hello?"

"Hey Troy," Zeke's voice rang through. "Sharpay's throwing up man! What do I do?!"

"Shit, really? Gabriella just threw up"

"Food poisoning." he muttered.

"Well, why don't we have it?" Troy asked as Gabriella went to throw up in the toilet.

"Didn't they order like cheese sticks for themselves? None of us guys ate them"

"That's true. But Tay – Chad's on the other line, hold on... Hey Chad, is Taylor throwing up?"

"Troy, this is Taylor. Chad's the one that's throwing up."

"Oh, hey Tay. Yeah, Ella and Shar are throwing up too." Troy told her. "Zeke's also on the other line."

"Oh, well i'm going over to your house so Chad can throw up with Gabi too"

Troy laughed humorlessly, "Way to invite yourself"

"Bye"

"Bye...Hey Zeke" He switched the line.

"Yo"

Troy sighed, "Well, Taylor invited herself and Chad over so Chad and Elle can throw up together. Wanna come over too?"

"Sure, see yah."

Troy hung up the phone while Gabriella was rinsing her mouth again, "I hate throwing up."

"Poor you," He joked.

She glared at him, "Funny, Troy. You should throw up too."

"I'm not gonna." He told her.

"Didn't you eat the cheese sticks too?" she asked him.

"Nope. Just some celery sticks"

"Oh, Well, can you call Jake for me? Maybe he can come over too." She told him.

Troy nodded and walked out of the bathroom, he grabbed her phone and called Jake. Minutes later he walked into the kitchen where Gabriella was. "He said he can't come because he has to take his sister to some event."

Gabriella nodded grabbing her tea and sitting down on the couch of the living room. She curled her legs under herself and faced Troy, who sat down next to her. "Are you feeling better from last night?"

He nodded once, "Yeah. I'm fine now" he smiled weakly, "So are you happy with Jake?"

The brunette grinned brightly, "Yeah," she giggled. "I am"

"That's good. I'm happy for you."

"Are you okay with it, Troy?"

His head snapped up, "Why would you need my approval?"

"Because Troy. You're my best friend! And you liked me." She replied quietly.

"I don't need to answer that. But, you should just be happy."

"Troy. Seriously, are you okay with it?"

He nodded, "Yeah. As long as you're happy."

"Do you still..like me.. or something?"

"I don't know." Troy shrugged. "But it doesn't matter though."

"It does matter, Troy!"

"No it doesn't."

Gabriella sighed, frustrated. "It matters because you're my best friend and we were doing intimate stuff earlier! Especially when we had sex that morning when he proposed to me!"

"That was then" he replied, no emotion showing.

The bell rang and Gabriella sighed, about to get up but Troy beat her, "Well, I know you're not okay with it now."

Troy answered the door while Gabriella went to the kitchen and grabbed something to eat. They all went back to the living room, Gabriella having a plate of 4 turkey sandwiches. "Holy shit Gabi." Chad exclaimed. He put his hand over his mouth, having a feeling to throw up.

"You're gonna throw up even more, give me it." Troy reached for it.

"No." Gabriella pulled the plate farther away from him. "I'm not a fucking little kid Troy. I can eat what I want. And if I throw up, it'll be my fault." Troy sighed, giving up. Gabriella took a bite out of her turkey sandwich and let it glide down into her stomach. In a matter of moments, she dropped her turkey sandwich and ran to the bathroom and threw it up.

Troy sighed again, walking to the bathroom and pulling her hair back. Once she rinsed her mouth she glared at Troy. "I don't need you to be everywhere I am, you know."

He rolled his eyes, "Will you quit being so childish, Elle"

"Don't tell me what to do Troy. You're acting like I can't even take care of myself" She sneered, pushing him out of her way.

She walked to the living room where the rest of her friends were and they looked at her, "What?" she asked, sitting back down and curling her legs.

"Are you okay, Gabs?" Chad asked.

Gabriella nodded, "Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You seem kind of frustrated.." Taylor pointed out.

"Is it time of month?" Zeke asked.

She shook her head, "No, I'm not. I seem perfectly fine. Except for the food poisoning"

Taylor's eyebrows furrowed, "Chad hasn't thrown up since I called you guys."

"Neither have I" Sharpay included.

"But why is Gabi?" Zeke asked.

Gabriella shrugged, "Oh well. I probably ate more than you guys" She pulled a blanket over herself and yawned.

Troy sat down next to Gabriella and sighed, "Are you sure you're okay, Ella?"

She nodded her head happily and grinned, "Yup!" She grabbed her phone and dialed her fiance. "Jake...What are you doing?" She grinned. Her friends looked at each other confused. "Oh, you should come over soon. I wanna talk about stuff... okay. Bye." She hung up the phone. "Jake's coming over soon!"

"Fun" Troy forced a grin.

**AN: Sorry for the late update! Busy with school and friends, haha. :) hope you guys liked this chapter. It'll get more interesting in the next few chapters! Review, please? Love, Bailey.**


	20. Authors Note

**Hey Guys!**

**I'm back.. Kinda. **

**Haha, I feeel sooooooooooooooo bad, you dont even know.**

**I am very sorry for not updating in forever.**

**I'm writing this authors note to tell you that yes, I am still alive :)**

**& that I am NOT quitting.**

**I've just lost inspiration and have a very bad case of writers block.**

**I've been trying to write one-shots but I can never finish them..**

**I am very insanely sorry.**

**& you guys must hate me now.**

**Haha, wellll, i'd be very happpy and appreciate it if some of you guys can give me some ideas for the next chapter?!**

**Ah, I definitely hope I can post something up soon.**

**Wellllllll, lets get goin' :)**

**Love you guys :D**

**Bailey x3**


	21. Chapter 20

**I believe it's about time I finally updated this. Eh, a couple more chapters and I think it'll be over. Next update will probably be in the summer. Unless you guys get lucky and it'll be next month sometime.. Enjoy.. :)**

Gabriella laid in bed two days after she talked to Jake about their wedding plans. Their wedding would be in about 3 months and they had to prepare everything by then. Chad and Sharpay had stopped throwing up the day they had started whereas Gabriella was still throwing up yesterday.

Troy jumped onto Gabriella's bed laughing, "Good Morning"

"Morning" she laughed.

"Have you stopped throwing up yet?" Troy asked, fluffing up another one of her pillows.

"I think so" she grinned happily, "Finally. It was so gr--" she sat up and ran to the bathroom, throwing up once again. "You have to be kidding me." She said, walking out after rinsing her mouth.

"Let me call Shar." He dialed her phone number, "Hey, are you throwing up? Or are you done from the day you guys came here....Oh, because Ella is still throwing up...yeah, I think I might...bye" He hung up. "Nope. She's not throwing up."

Gabriella sighed, "Damn it. Call Chad"

"Chad, are you still throwing up?...Are you serious?...She's still throwing up....That's what Shar suggested.." Troy sighed, "Okay, bye" He looked at her and shook his head. She frowned. "I'm going to call the doctors and make an appointment, okay?"

"Sure"

Minutes later, Troy walked back into Gabriella's room and laid on her bed. "Doctors not available until five."

"Did you make the appointment though?" She asked going through her phone.

Troy nodded, "Yeah"

"Mmkay." She murmured.

"What do you think it is?"

"Hopefully just the stomach flu" She shrugged.

"Me too." He replied. "So what do you have so far planned for your guys' wedding?" Troy questioned her, pulling a pillow underneath his head.

"Not sure" she sighed, "It's kind of a scary thought, to me. I don't know what to do at all."

"That's why you guys get a wedding planner" Troy grinned cheekily.

Gabriella giggled, "Don't be a smart ass. I was too nervous to think about one of those." An awkward silence filled the air as they laid on her bed. "Troy? Could you do me a favor?

"Yeah, what is it?"

"You know how I'm suppose to have a maid of honor? Well, I was thinking you should be it. Except for being the guy." She grinned, watching his reaction.

He smiled softly, "Yeah, that'd be cool I guess. As long as there are no dresses involved for me." He joked.

She giggled, "No dress. You are wearing a tux. And could you maybe do another thing?"

"Hmm?" his eyes closed in calmness.

"Could you... maybe… give me away?" She asked. Troy's face dropped. What?!

"G-give you away?" No way in hell would he want to give away his best friend to some other guy! Especially when he is still in love with her. Deeply in love with her. He still has to deal with the fact that his love is going to be marrying another guy!

Gabriella nodded, not noticing his hesitancy, "Yeah.. I'd be so happy"

Troy frowned when she wasn't paying attention, "Yeah. Sure.. Gem." Only because he wanted her happy.

Gabriella turned towards him. "Really?!" She had a big fat grin on her face.

He smiled forcefully. "Yeah."

"Oh my gosh, thank you!" She hugged him tightly.

His forced grin turned into a genuine smile. "Don't worry about it" He mumbled into her hair, smelling sweet strawberries.

"Thanks Troy. For everything you've done for me. You don't even know how much I appreciate you right now" She smiled and kissed his cheek.

Troy grinned off into the distance, feeling her soft lips on his cheek again. It was like heaven. He sighed as her lips came off his cheeks. A silence filled the room.

Minutes later, Gabriella spoke up again. "How have you been, Wildcat?"

"Good. How 'bout you, Miss-Jake-to-be" He chuckled quietly.

Gabriella giggled, "I'm just dandy, despite the throwing up part. But I'm excited to plan everything for the wedding." She sighed dreamily.

Troy smiled faltered, as he rubbed his eyes tiredly. "I'm happy for you."

She smiled at her best friend, "Thank you. I just hope everything turns out perfect and-"

"Can I ask you something?" He cut her off, rubbing his face again and sat up, looking down at her.

She looked at him, a little alarmed, "Yeah?"

"Do you love him? Like really in love with him to do this?" He asked, watching her every move.

Gabriella scrunched up her eye brows, "What?" she sat up, her hair falling past her shoulders.

Troy sighed, pushing back his hair. "Do you actually love him to do this all?"

"If I didn't love him, then I wouldn't be getting married to him, Troy."

"You didn't answer my question." He stared into her eyes with intensity, trying to find something in them.

"I love him enough."

Troy shook his head, closing his eyes in frustration. "You didn't answer my question Gabriella."

"Your question was 'do I love him?' I answered back." She growled.

"My question was, Are you in love with him?"

"And I answered you!" Her voice rising. "Why does it even matter to you?"

Troy shook his head, standing up from her bed. "Because there's a big difference between loving him, and being in love with him."

Troy sighed, walking out of her room, shutting the door and walking to his. Gabriella glared at the spot where he just occupied moments ago. Letting out a scream of frustration, she fell onto her bed, and covered her face with a pillow.

--

An hour later, Troy knocked on Gabriella's door, and opening it without getting an answer. Walking in, Troy found her walking out of her bathroom with a bra.

Staring at each other momentarily, Troy closed his eyes, "Shit." He said turning around, and walking out of her room. Gabriella walked out of her room, finding Troy sitting on the ground outside of her room.

"Did you need something?" She asked, a little harsher than she intended.

"Doctors appointment." He told her shortly, looking up at her.

Gabriella nodded, "Go get the car ready." She told him, walking into her room and grabbing her purse.

The car ride was silent. Neither wanting to talk to each other first. They would occasionally look at each other and sigh silently, but that was it.

Walking into the doctors office, Gabriella felt uncomfortable. She hated anything that had to do with hospitals and doctors. Troy noticed, and wrapped his arm around her shoulder in silence. Gabriella smiled slightly. Even if they weren't talking to each other because of a small argument, he still cared and kept her safe and comfortable.

"Gabriella Montez?" The Doctor called upon her. Moments after they check in. Gabriella walks towards the doctor as Troy decided to sit in the waiting area.

--

A half hour later, Troy still sat there, on his phone texting his friends. The doctor opened the door, "Troy Bolton?" Troy looked up. "I have news. Please come with me."

Troy stood up quickly and walked towards the doctor, "What's going on?"

"It's something I have to tell you both at the same time." She nodded towards the door.

Troy opened the door and walked to Gabriella. "Do you know what's going on?" he spoke to her the first time since that argument.

"No. She just told he she had to get you.." She paused. "Oh my god, Troy. What if its something bad?!" She panicked.

Troy closed his eyes briefly, not wanting to think of the bad things. He rubbed her arms vigorously. "Calm down, Gabs. Don't worry." He kissed her head.

The doctor walked in, smiling at the scene. "Don't worry. It's nothing too bad." Troy let out a breath, relieved.

"Then what is it?" Gabriella asked, her hand gripping Troy's.

"You're pregnant." The doctor smiled. "Almost 3 weeks."

Gabriella let go of Troy's hand, "I am?!"

The doctor nodded, happily. "You are."

Gabriella rubbed her tummy, smiling. "Alright, Thank you."

The doctor nodded, "I'll let you two be." And she left.

Gabriella looked up at Troy who was just standing there, looking everywhere but her. "Troy."

His eyes flickered to her. "Whose baby?" he asked immediately.

"Yours." She told him, scrutinizing his reaction.

Troy broke out into a big grin, "Well, it looks like we got what you wanted."

Gabriella grinned. "We did." He hugged her tightly and held her there. Troy and Gabriella closed their eyes, taking this moment in. "Thank you, Troy." She whispered to him, each forgetting the consequences that will occur later.


	22. Chapter 21

**Yayyy! It's my birthday! :) well tomorrow, yeah. Haha :) Told you I'd update this weekend! Lol. Hope you guys like it. :) review as a birthday present? (;**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Maybeeee, I'll get it tomorrow (;**

The two walked out of the doctors office, Troy's arm around her shoulder. The two were talking animatedly as they walked to his car. Opening the door for her, Troy shut it and walked to the drivers side and got in. Gabriella pulled her seat belt over as her phone rang.

"Hey babe" he grinned on the other line.

"Jake!" She smiled, "Guess what?"

"What?" He chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"I'm… p.. uh.. not throwing up anymore." Her voice anything but happy now. "C-can I call you back later?"

"Sure. Is everything alright, babe?" he questioned her before hanging up the phone.

Gabriella swallowed a big lump in her throat, "Yeah. I'll call you later, kay?"

"Alright. Bye." He hung up as Gabriella threw her head back. "Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. TROY!" She screamed, her hands covering her face.

Troy stopped at a red light, closing his eyes and rubbing it, "Fuck, Gabriella. I know."

"Troy. This isn't good." She started crying. "I'm engaged to him! I'm going to marry him! And I'm pregnant with your baby!"

"Gabriella. Please, stop crying." He rubbed her shoulder and sighed.

"He's going to find out. He's going to break up with me. Oh my, god, Troy." Gabriella cried hysterically. "He's going to call the engagement off. Oh god, I can't have this!"

Troy pulled over to the side of the road, sighing and unbuckling his seat belt. "Brie. Please calm down." He reached over to her, hugging her, and rubbing her arm and kissing her head over and over again. Her crying started to cease as Troy closed his eyes tiredly. "It's not good for the baby. Don't stress out." He sighed. Deep down in his mind though, he hoped that Jake would call the engagement off. He didn't want his beloved Gabriella in someone else's arms, even if it'd make her unhappy. He would make her happy again, he planned.

"You're right." She sniffed, wiping her tears. Gabriella sighed, throwing her head back onto the head rest and taking deep breaths. "I need to be calm."

Troy nodded, "We'll figure everything out later, Brie. I promise." Troy pushed her hair away from her face, and settled himself back into the drivers seat.

Troy opened the door the door to Gabriella's room and peeked in. "You busy?" He asked a half hour after they get home.

Gabriella shook her head, although he couldn't see her. "No. You can come in.."

Troy walked in, over to her bed and flung himself onto her bed lying next to her. "Hi." He smiled lightly at her.

Gabriella smiled back, "Hi."

"Um, everyone's going to come over soon to hang out and eat at our house.." Troy notified her.

Gabriella nodded, "Alright."

"You okay?" He sat up a little, resting against her big pillows and examining her face.

Gabriella shrugged, sitting up carefully and resting her head on his shoulder, "I don't know, really."

"Want to tell me about it?" he urged, wrapping his arm around her waist.

Gabriella nodded slowly. "The fact that I am now pregnant, I don't know what to do. About anything." She took a deep breath. "I'm scared I'll hurt the poor little baby somehow. I don't know what to do to keep the baby safe. And then there's Jake. He doesn't know anything about this. I'm engaged to him, for goodness sake! I want to get married to him. I know I'm going to tell him about this. It's just, I'm so scared of what happens after I tell him."

Troy was now stroking her hair, his head rested against a pillow. "Well, first. Be normal with everything about the baby. Just be like how you were before. Just no alcohol. Whatever happens with you and Jake, happens. Do you remember what we both agreed to when I brought this up?"

"Yeah" She sighed, "I guess.. Just.. when are we going tell him?"

"When you're ready." He smiled sweetly, giving her reassurance.

Gabriella closed her eyes, taking in his scent. "What about you and Meredith?"

Troy shrugged this time, "I can figure it out myself sometime." He sighed quietly.

The brown eyed beauty frowned as she watched her best friend rub his eyes and throw his head back. "I'm sorry, Wildcat." Gabriella reached up and left a lingering peck on his neck and he closed his eyes in pleasure. A second later, another kiss was placed on his jawline. Troy opened his blue eyes, meeting her intensive stare, full of lust.

Leaning down, he captured her lips with his, full of passion. Their lips moving quickly against one another. Gabriella pulled herself onto his lap, snaking her arms around his neck, her fingers getting lost in his hair. Troy wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her towards him as close as possible. His hand sliding up her cool skin slowly.

Gabriella leaned up her hip rocking against his hardening manhood. "Brie." He moaned as his hand reached her bra clasp. As Gabriella kissed down his jawline, the door bell rang louder than it has before.

Troy pulled his hand out from under her shirt quickly, and Gabriella pulled back. Still situated on his lap, she took a deep breath in. "Oh my god. I shouldn't have done that." She breathed out.

The door rang again.

Gabriella slid off his lap, her hands on her head, "What am I doing?"

The door rang once again.

"Troy! Answer the door."

He sat there, staring blankly at her. "I can't answer the door when I have this!" He glanced down at his crotch covered with basketball shorts.

"Go put on jeans and answer the fucking door" She hissed.

Troy glared at her and left the room.

"Hey guys." Troy smiled nervously opening the door for his friends.

They all greeted him as they walked in, one by one. "Where's Gabs?" Sharpay asked.

"Upstairs." Troy told her, as well as the other girls. "I wouldn't bother her right now." He mumbled.

"Why? What happened?" Sharpay questioned him immediately.

He shrugged, his hands slipping into his pockets, "Nothing."

Sharpay glared at him as Taylor started up the stairs quickly, Sharpay following along. Chad chuckled, "I'm guessing I know what happened."

Troy raised an eyebrow, a bit amused. "And what is that?"

"The girls might have not noticed, but we did" Zeke laughed loudly as Troy covered his face, knowing what they were talking about.

"Shut the fuck up." He mumbled, walking away.

"This is not good, Troy." Zeke told him as Troy sat down on a stool in the kitchen.

He glared at him, "No shit, Sherlock."

"She just totally cheated on Jake, too." He pointed out.

"You don't think I know that?" He stated harshly, then sighed. "I don't even give a fuck what happens to that guy, at all. It's just Brie, man." Troy rested his arms on the counter and buried his face into his hands.

Chad slapped him on the back, "Troy, dude. Pull it together."

"I know." He groaned, "I need to get away from her, and get over her and everything." His hands ran through his hair.

"I think you and Meredith need to go away on a little vacation." Chad wriggled his eyebrows as Zeke chuckled.

Troy chuckled lightly. "Yeah. But there's one problem…"

"That problem can't be that big to go on a vacation with Meredith, man." Zeke urged on.

"Gabriella's pregnant." The blue eyed boy blurted out then buried his face in his hands once again.

It was dead silence as Zeke and Chad stared at each other. "Um. What did you say? I don't think we heard you clearly" Chad asked in disbelief.

"Dude. You heard me."

"And-and its yours?" Zeke poked in. Troy shook his head. "Holy shit, you guys are fucked."

Troy pulled his head from hands and his eyes were slits, staring at Zeke. "No shit, Sherlock." He repeated once again. "Surprised I've been saying this to you. It's usually Chad that's saying the obvious shit."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chad crossed his arms, glaring at Troy.

"Troy." Sharpay barked, as she reached the bottom step. The three guys whipped their heads towards her, startled. Her hands were on her hips as she stood there. "Go talk to Gabriella."

His eye brows furrowed, "Are you being serious? She doesn't want talk to me."

One of her eye brows raised, "Does it look like I'm being serious?"

"She's mad at me." He ignored her rhetorical question.

"Troy." Her voice fell soft. "Go talk to her. She's a horrible wreck and she needs her best friend."

"I don't think I can help her after all this, Shar." He sighed.

Sharpay walked up to him, a hand on his shoulder, "I know you still love her. But Troy, She's made up her mind a long time ago. I'm sorry." She paused as he looked down. "But right now, she needs you. And you need to be her best friend. Not her secret lover."

"Fine." Troy sighed, standing up and starting up the stairs.

"And Troy. Just keep an open mind." He stopped, looking at her. "You know. With Jake.."

He nodded, a small frown on his face and went up the stairs passing Taylor on the way. She offered him a comforting smile.

"Brie?" He knocked on her door, opening it slightly.

"Yep." She replied shortly. Troy walked over to her, sitting on her bed as Gabriella looked up, tear stains on her cheek.

"Oh, Brie." He frowned getting onto her bed and wrapping her in his arms. "Please don't cry." Her eyes watered again, threatening to fall. "I'm so sorry about everything. Please, just don't cry. It's not good for the baby."

Gabriella nodded, tears spilling over and wiping them quickly, "I know, I know.." She sniffed. "I just don't know what to do, Troy."

"Exactly what I told you earlier Brie. We'll take this one step at a time. And I'll be right there with you. I promise." He kissed her head. "We'll figure this all out."

Gabriella nodded, resting her head on his chest. "I'm sorry about earlier, though." She apologized quietly.

Troy nodded, "It's okay." He stroked her hair slowly. A few minutes passed the two in silence. "Brie?"

"Hmm?" She mumbled back, sleep overcoming her.

"Are you excited for this?" He asked her quietly.

Gabriella shifted, and looked up at him. "Yeah." A soft smile formed on her face. "Are you?"

He nodded, "I am. It's going to be one hell of a ride."

Gabriella nodded, her eyes fluttering close, "It will." She whispered.


	23. Chapter 22

**Sorry that updating took a little longer than I thought. This chapter is longer than the ones I usually wrote. MTV movie awards tomorrow, YAY! Haha. Excited to see Zanessa :) Hopefully there will be an update next week from me. Enjoy! Love, Bailey.**

3 Weeks later, Gabriella still didn't really show. Her tummy was still small and it made her look like she just had a big lunch. But she knew it was there, and nothing around the house had really changed. She saw Jake a couple times every week, and he still didn't know anything. She felt bad but she held it together.

Troy laid in bed after waking up 10 minutes ago and not being able to sleep. He lied there next to Gabriella, her sleeping uncomfortably. Troy frowned, wishing she didn't have to be so uncomfortable, but that was part of it. He laid there just watching her sleep.

Gabriella's eyes fluttered open as she yawned, "Morning, Troy." She mumbled tiredly.

Troy grinned, "Morning, Sunshine. How are you feeling?"

"Tired." She rubbed her eyes, then let her hands rest on her small belly.

Troy chuckled, "Sorry Brie." He kissed her temple. "Hungry?"

Gabriella nodded her head quickly, "Very."

He laughed and pulled himself out of bed. "Careful down the stairs."

She rolled her eyes, "I know, I know. Quit worrying."

Troy smiled then left her room. Gabriella laid back on her pillow, staring at the wall in front of her. She needed to let the stress go away. Every day, she would keep thinking about it all, wishing it was Jake's baby so she wouldn't be as scared to tell him. But in reality, it was Troy's baby. At least she thought it was.

Gabriella slid out of bed and went to the bathroom and checked herself in the mirror. She was a mess. She sighed and pulled her hair up into a pony tail then went downstairs, holding the rail.

She sat herself down at the table and watched Troy cook her breakfast. It was a pleasant sight. "Troy?"

"Yeah?" He turned around, looking at her.

"After we're done eating, do you think we could just go out to the park and hang out?"

He smiled, "Anything for you."

Gabriella smiled as Troy got back to his cooking. She silently sighed. Would Troy still be like this if the baby wasn't even his? She thought about that a lot. Would things be different between them? It shouldn't be. She thought. He would probably give her more space to be with Jake and let him take care of her. Would he still take care of her like this if it wasn't his kid? Troy's a kind guy. He would do this for every lady if they meant as much to him as Gabriella, right? But there was no woman that means to him as much as Gabriella does.

"Breakfast is served." He chuckled lightly, setting her a plate in front of her.

"Mm" Gabriella closed her eyes, the aroma surrounding her. "Smell's and looks great."

"Thanks." He grinned.

The two finished up their breakfast and got ready to go to the park. "Maybe we should call everyone up to go too?" As they met each other at the bottom of the stairs.

Gabriella nodded, "Later, okay? I just want some time to ourselves."

Troy smiled and nodded, "Alright." He was so understanding.

They walked side by side in the park, just looking around at the scenes in front of them, basking in silence.

They found a bench and sat down and she laid her head on his shoulder as he set a basketball down next to him. He needed it when they were going to call everyone to the park. Troy held a small smile, "So do you want to tell me what's going on in your mind?"

Gabriella shrugged, her eyes closing, "Just Jake, you know."

He nodded slightly, "Yeah. I know. Thinking about telling him?"

"Maybe soon, yeah."

"How's the wedding going?" he asked, not really wanting to know.

"It's coming along." A small smiled played on her lips. "I'm excited for that."

Troy chuckled, "I'm sure you are. Anything else on mind?"

"Eh."

"What is it?" he urged her on.

Gabriella pulled her head off of his shoulder, "Troy.." She paused, staring at him, "What if.." She paused. "What if the baby isn't yours..?" She asked hesitantly.

He stared at her. "Is it not mine?"

Gabriella shrugged, "I don't really know. I think it is yours, but there's still that small doubt."

"Maybe.. Maybe you need to find out." He sighed standing up and grabbed the basketball. "I'm going to shoot some hoops. Call everyone up." He told her and left.

Gabriella frowned. She was afraid that was going to happen. She sighed, and pushed her hair back out of her face. She always screwed everything up with him now.

She sat there for a few minutes, just looking at everything around her. Gabriella took out her phone another few minutes later and dialed everyone's number.

Gabriella still sat at the bench as Sharpay and Taylor came up sitting next to her while the guys went to go play ball with Troy.

"Hey." The two girls approached Gabriella.

"Hi." She mumbled, her hands on her tummy.

"You okay?"

Gabriella shook her head, "I did it again. I keep on hurting him."

"Well, he needs to soften up. Or man up. You're pregnant with his baby and you're going to be frustrated at times and say things you don't mean." Taylor soothed her.

Gabriella shook her head again, "But the thing is, it might not be his baby. That's how I hurt him. I keep pushing him away."

Sharpay sighed, and let Gabriella lay her head on her shoulder. "We need to go get you a paternity test, soon."

Gabriella looked over at the guys, playing ball. She spotted Troy on the phone, and he turned around and looked at her. He looked so tired.

"I think I will tomorrow." She told them.

Taking out her phone, Gabriella checked the time. How was it already near 3? Time went by so fast.

Looking back at the guys, she saw Troy jogging across the street and the guys approaching them.

"Where's he going?" Gabriella questioned immediately.

Zeke looked at Chad, "He's going over to Meredith's" Chad shrugged.

"Oh." She looked down, "And he didn't tell me?"

"He had to leave in a rush," Zeke answered this time.

"Okay." Gabriella sighed. "Can we go get something to eat?"

Later that night, Gabriella got dropped off by Taylor and Chad. Looking in the garage, Troy's car wasn't there. She checked her watch. It was 8:30. Gabriella sighed tiredly and locked the garage door and walked herself up to her bed. She laid in bed, watching tv until she fell asleep, hoping Troy would be home soon.

Waking up the next morning, Gabriella looked around her room and got up. Brushing her teeth and using the restroom, she looked at her tummy. It was getting bigger and bigger, day by day. She rubbed it, smiling and left.

She walked into Troy's room and there was no one in his bed. She frowned and walked down stairs carefully. Checked the garage for his car. It wasn't there. Gabriella sighed and grabbed her phone, and called Troy. It went straight to his voicemail.

Ending the phone call, she called Chad, "Hello?" He answered, tiredly.

"Where's Troy?" Gabriella warily.

"Gabriella?"

"No, it's Hannah Montana" She rolled her eyes. "You're an idiot."

Chad chuckled on the other end of the line, "Calm down, preggo." He joked.

"If you were with me right now, you would be dead." She hissed into the phone. "Will you tell me where the hell Troy is? He hasn't been home all night and this morning."

"Oh." He coughed lightly. "I told you he's with Meredith."

"Overnight? He never stays overnight at her house." Gabriella sat down, trying to think.

"Gabriella, just don't sweat it. You can't be under a lot of stress." Chad tried calming her. "Just let him do whatever he wants."

Gabriella rubbed her face, looking at that pantry and was hungry all of a sudden. "Whatever. I'll talk to you later."

"Wait, Taylor wants to talk to you." Gabriella heard shuffling and muffled yelling.

"Hi, Honey." She greeted Gabriella.

Gabriella smiled softly, "Hi, Taylor."

"Don't worry too much, 'kay? And we should go shopping later today. You need some more clothes since your baby is growing and I need some clothes too."

Gabriella laughed, "You sound like Sharpay."

"Oh, hush up."

"Well, after the mall, can you go to the doctors with me?" She asked, hopeful.

"Sure, is something wrong?" Taylor asked, a little concerned.

Gabriella shook her head, although Taylor couldn't see her. "I just need to take a paternity test to make sure.."

"Alright, then. I'll call you later and we can go get some lunch then do everything after."

"Alright, Thanks Tay."

"My pleasure! Bye." She bid her goodbye and hung up.

Gabriella got up and walked to the fridge. As she was about to open it, the door bell rang.

"Ugh, seriously?" She nearly shouted.

Walking to the door, she opened it, meeting her fiancé face to face. "Hey baby" He greeted, smiling.

Gabriella grinned and gave him a hug and a kiss. "What are you doing here?" she let him in, and they walked into the living room. Gabriella sat down on her couch and grabbed a pillow and covered her stomach with it.

"Can't I just come and see my fiancée?" He teased, sitting next to her.

"Awh" Gabriella grinned. "Such a cheese ball" Gabriella giggled.

Jake chuckled, "Anyways, let's go out to breakfast?"

Gabriella shook her head and pouted, "I feel like staying home.. But you can cook us some breakfast!" Gabriella grinned.

"Fine, fine." He grinned, standing up. "But you're helping!"

She pouted, "Nuh uh" She shook her head.

"Come on babe." He held his hand out to her. "You want to stay home and eat, then you're helping."

Gabriella sighed, "Fine." She grabbed his hand as he used more strength than usual to pull her up. He glanced at her unusually then proceeded his way to the kitchen.

"Is Troy home? Maybe he'll help too."

"Aren't you a lazy ass." Gabriella teased. "But no... He's not home." She told him quietly.

"Oh. Okay" Jake replied, grabbing eggs in the fridge. "So I was thinking, you should move into my apartment soon. Babe, can you grab the pans." Gabriella frowned. It was in the bottom cabinet and she couldn't bend over due to her baby.

"Um." She paused. The door rang again. Gabriella sighed in relief. "Let me get that."

Gabriella quickly walked to the door and opened it up. "Shar?"

"Hey Gabs."

"Holy shit. You saved me." Gabriella pulled her in.

Sharpay looked at her with a cocked eyebrow. "Babe! I need those pans.." Jake yelled from the kitchen.

"I can't get the pans because they're on the bottom cabinets and I can't bend over.." Gabriella pulled her into the kitchen.

"Hi Sharpay." Jake greeted, smiling.

"Hey, Jake." The blond smiled and grabbed the frying pans for Gabriella.

Sharpay looked around, then back at Gabriella. "Isn't Troy the one who usually cooks for you?.. Where is he anyways?"

Gabriella shrugged, a frown forming on her face. "I have no idea."

"Odd.." Sharpay wrapped up. "Anyways, I was going to bring you out to breakfast before I went to work.. but it looks like you guys are going to eat at home."

"She said she didn't feel like going out." Jake replied for Gabriella.

Sharpay eyed Gabriella, "Tired.." She glanced down at her stomach. Sharpay nodded, understanding what she meant.

"Well. I'm almost done cooking. Without the help of Gabriella" He chuckled. "So you can enjoy too."

"Sure." Sharpay accepted and helped set the table while Gabriella sat down and watched.

"So? Are you going move in with me?" Jake asked, cutting his eggs.

Sharpay darted her eyes at Gabriella, giving her a look. Gabriella tried ignoring her. "I'll think about it.. It's going to have to take a while though." She poked at her eggs. "Troy's got some stuff going on that I need to help him get through.." She lied, looking at her plate of food.

"Ah, I get it." He smiled. Gabriella smiled back.

Gabriella glanced at Sharpay, who was still staring at her. She shrugged then went back to playing with her food.

"Babe, you okay? You haven't eaten." He asked, concerned of his fiancé.

Gabriella shook her head. She was hungry. She just couldn't eat. "Too tired to eat. I think I'm going to head up and sleep" She pushed her chair out and gave a kiss on Jake's forehead and said bye to Sharpay.

Waking up, Gabriella looked at the time. It read 11:30. Gabriella rubbed her face and found a note on the pillow next to her.

_Hey, Babe. _

_Had to leave for work. Hope you feel better. Call me when you're up. Love you! _

_P.S. Sharpay said she'll call you later._

Getting up, Gabriella took a shower and waited for Taylor to pick her up, so she decided to call Jake.

"Hey babe"

"Hey" She greeted him. "Sorry about earlier."

"No it's fine" his tone was cool and calm. "I understand." She could imagine him smiling. "Feeling better, now?"

"Yeah" She nodded. "Was eating with Sharpay awkward?"

"Nah, she was pretty cool about it." He answered. "Anyways, the wedding is supposed to be like 2 months. We still need to pick out flowers, cake and you're beautiful dress."

Gabriella smiled, "Everything is really coming along, huh?" She laughed.

"Yep. Two more months, babe. Excited?"

"Of course" Gabriella smiled.

_Ding Dong_

"Tay's here. I'll talk to you later. Love you" He replied back and they both hung up.

"Hey." She opened up the door.

"Hey Gabs." Taylor greeted her. "I found out some stuff this morning."

Gabriella's eyebrows narrowed as she pulled her in. "What?"

"Um. Yesterday, do you remember when Troy ran back to your house?" Gabriella nodded. "Well, turns out he went to pack and left with Meredith for a vacation for a week."

"He left without saying bye?" Gabriella rested her arms against the railing of the stairs.

Taylor nodded, "I'm sorry hunny."

"Well that shows how much he cares.." Gabriella sighed, rubbing her face. She pushed herself off the rails and headed towards the front door. "Let's go. I'm starving." She put a hand on her stomach.

"I'm so nervous." Gabriella fidgeted with her hands while in the doctor's office with Taylor.

Taylor put a hand on Gabriella's shoulder. "Well, whoever's baby it is, I don't think anything will change."

"If it's Troy's and I tell Jake, he'll leave me." Gabriella told her worriedly. "And if it's Jake's baby, I don't think Troy will be too happy."

"Who's baby do you want it to be?" Taylor asked her. Gabriella looked up at her, straight in the eyes, then looked away quickly.

"I don't know.." She sighed, playing with the ring on her finger. She wanted it to be Troy's. Why? She had no damn clue.

Taylor stared at her, already knowing who she picked even if she didn't give her a real answer. There was a knock on the door and a doctor came in.

"We have your results," She smiled, handing Gabriella a folder with documents on them. "You can leave when you're ready. And you're able to come back next week and find out the gender of your baby." She smiled and left.

Gabriella stared at the folder. "I can't do it."

Taylor watched her intently. "Yes, you can, Gabs."

She shook her head vigorously. "I can't." She held it out to Taylor.

Taylor stared at the yellow folder, opened it and held it back to Gabriella. She saw the name. But she wasn't sure if it was right.. since it could've been who she wanted it to be.

Gabriella looked at the papers and closed them immediately.

"It's Troy's."


	24. Chapter 23

**Kay! Whoo! Another chapter! Haha, I really liked this one. Hope you guys like it too :) Does it seem like I'm rushing stuff? Kind of feels like I am but eh.. haha.**

**So, theres this book called, **_**The Death and Life of Charlie ST. Cloud.**_** & it is AMAZING. Haha. Then, you know.. there's a movie coming out on July 30****th****. Guess whose zexy face will be in it? (; I'm excited. Go read the book! :) Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing :(**

5 days later, Gabriella was sitting in the kitchen, her hands rubbing her temple. Looking at the clock, she read 5:55. Jake was going to be here at 6. He was planning on taking her to dinner. She honestly didn't think that dinner was on the agenda tonight, since she was planning on telling him.

She meant to tell him the day after she found out it wasn't his baby. But she couldn't find the guts to do it yet. Now, she was growing even more, he was going to notice.

The past 5 days for Gabriella were dreadful. Jake came about every day, since Troy has been gone. Since Troy's been gone, everything has been going slower and she hated it. Every time when she was with Jake, she wished it would just zoom by. She wanted to see her best friend.

_It's been a week, hasn't it?_ She thought. _Shouldn't he be home by now?_

Gabriella blew out a big breath. _Come on, Gabriella. Focus! You need to tell Jake!_

Everyday she's seen him, she wanted to tell him. But the words couldn't come out of her mouth. She would just stutter, then go on saying something else. She wondered if he's noticed anything yet.

Looking at the ring on her finger, she frowned. What would he do when she told him? Closing her eyes as they tore up, thinking about the consequences. He was going to break up with her. Their relationship would be over and there would be no wedding. No Jake.

The door bell rang, bringing her out of thoughts. Her heart sped up and Gabriella wiped her eyes as a tear slipped. Looking in the mirror at her reflection, she was disgusted and tried fixing herself up before opening the door.

"Hey baby." Jake grinned ecstatically.

"Hey" Gabriella attempted a smile as he pulled her in for a hug and they shared a kiss.

"You didn't get ready?" He asked after they broke away from the hug. She closed the door as he came in.

She shook her head, "No. Not yet.." She mentally sighed. "I'm not that hungry yet, either. Do you mind waiting a little later?"

He smiled and nodded, "Sure." They both walked into her living room and she turned on the tv. Sitting herself on the couch, she put a pillow over her tummy again.

The two were staring at the tv for a while, as Gabriella was freaking about telling him.

"Troy's still not back yet?" Jake looked around the kitchen.

Gabriella shook her head and sighed, "No, he's not."

"Where's he been?"

She shrugged, "Where ever with Meredith." The two left it at that and continued to watch tv.

"So, I was thinking.. We should pick out the cake this weekend along with the flowers, yeah?" He suggested to her. Gabriella continued staring at the screen, playing with the hem of her big t-shirt. "Babe."

"What?" Gabriella darted her head towards Jake.

He chuckled, "Did you hear me?"

Gabriella shook her head, "No. Sorry." She chuckled weakly. "What did you say?"

"I think we should pick out the cake and the flowers this weekend." He repeated.

Gabriella nodded, "Sure. Sounds good." She gave him a small smile. She played with her hands and the ring.

"Is something wrong, babe?" He watched her. Gabriella's heart sped up. "You seem really out of it."

_This is it._ She screamed in her mind.

"Uh.. yeah.. Sort of." She paused, her heart was racing. Her eyes were glued to her hands.

"What is it?" He asked, watching her closely. "Babe." He took her hands into his and tilted her chin to look at him. "What's going on?"

Gabriella shut her eyes momentarily, trying to blink back the tears. She cleared her throat. "I'm pregnant."

Jake sat there, their hands in each others and he was watching her. "That's great!" he said happily. "A little earlier than I wanted to, but it's still great."

She shook her head, tears falling in the process. "No.. It's not Jake." Her tears falling quicker, one after another.

He furrowed his eyebrows. "Why not? Don't you want a family with me?"

Gabriella nodded, a small smile appearing. "I do, Jake. I really do. But..." He waited for her, as she wiped more tears. "It's- It's not yours."

He pulled his hand away from hers and rubbed his face. It was pure silence for a moment as she heard him whisper, "You cheated on me?"

"No, Jake. That's not how it is. I swear." Her tone begging.

"Okay. We're engaged, Gabriella. We have been for a month and a half. We've been dating for about 6 months. You're pregnant. About a month I assume. And it's not my baby. If it's not cheating, then what the hell is it called?" His tone becoming angry. She could see it in his face, his eyes turning darker and narrowing.

Gabriella shook her head, sobbing, "Please, Jake. Just listen."

"How could you?" He stood up, and started yelling. "I thought you were different."

"Jake! I am! This wasn't supposed to happen!" She screamed at him. "I didn't mean for this to happen! If I could, I would take it all back." Gabriella shut her eyes quickly. That's not right. That wasn't fair to Troy. The thought was in the back of her mind.

"Who's is it?" Jake questioned her. His voice calm and quiet, now. Gabriella shook her head, her hands covering her face as tears were rolling quickly. "Gabriella, who's baby is it?" He became impatient.

"Troy's." She mumbled.

"What?"

"You heard me." She answered weakly.

He shook his head. "No I didn't."

"It's Troy's." She screamed.

Jake took a couple steps back, shaking his head. "I knew I shouldn't have trusted him either."

"Jake! Please, just listen!" she started crying again, her shoulders shaking.

"He cheated on Meredith too. Wow. This is surprising. You guys are so fucked up." He sighed, rubbing his face.

"Will you just fucking listen, Jake?" She yelled with all her might. Her face stricken with guilt and pain. "We started this _before_ we met. Okay! Troy and I have nothing going on. I don't like him, I love you. I wanted to be a mother. And he helped me with that."

"Right through our fucking relationship, Gabriella. You continued it, through _our_ relationship! Obviously there is something there. You guys didn't stop it. You didn't do _anything_ to stop what was going on." He hissed.

Gabriell3a shook her head, "We did stop it. For a while. Then one night, he came home after a while and things just happened."

"You couldn't at least tell me?" He groaned, throwing his hands in the air. "We could have straightened it out before I proposed to you. If you wanted to be a mother, and you told me, things would have been different. Now here you are, pregnant with your best friend's baby after being engaged to me. I've been lied to.." Gabriella just sat there, tears still tumbling down her cheeks. "I don't think you have anything else to say, right?"

Gabriella sat there, sobbing quietly. It was all over. She sat there, her head hanging limply as she heard the front door slam close. She was right. Everything was going downhill.

She got up, and slowly walked up stairs. Instead of walking into her room, she walked into Troy's room and covered herself with his big blanket. This time, he wasn't there to comfort her. No one was. She screwed up the best things in her life. And that was when the tears spilled, and everything came out.

Gabriella sat there a half hour later, tears still slipping from her tear ducts. She just sat there, watching tv in Troy's room. She didn't want to do anything at all. She figured her phone was down stairs since she heard no vibrations. Sighing, she rested her head against the wall behind her.

Looking around Troy's room, it made her miss him even more. Some of his clothes were still on the ground. Smiling slightly, Gabriella laid her eyes on Troy's old Wildcat t-shirt, next to his bed.

She slipped off the white t-shirt she was wearing now, and pulled his red t-shirt on. She still smelled some of him there. Gripping onto the shirt and looking at the tv, her vision was blurred as more tears wanted to spill over.

The door swung open quickly and slammed into the wall. Gabriella's brown eyes darted towards the person and her heart sped up.

"Troy." She whispered. Her tears spilled over and she started sobbing. He left his suitcase at the door and quickly walked over to her, comforting her.

"Oh, Brie." Troy tried calming her. He pushed her hair out of her face and rubbed her back. He kissed her head repeatedly until she was calm.

"Where the hell did you go?" She cried out. "I needed you. And you left me!" She hit him in the chest repeatedly. "How could you, Troy." She sobbed.

"Please stop crying, Brie. It's not good." He shushed her. "I'm so sorry I left. I just needed time for myself."

"With Meredith?" She questioned.

"We'll talk about this later." He sighed, wiping her tears. He situated himself against the wall next to Gabriella, and wrapped his arm around her waist while she laid her head on his chest. Slipping his hand under his t-shirt, he rubbed her growing belly, making her eyes flutter close.

Troy sighed as she fell asleep. Watching her intently, he wondered what had happened to her when he was gone. Her cheeks were tearstained and her eyes were getting swollen from crying so much. She looked so little in his red wildcats t-shirt with her belly bulging out.

He did it again. After he promised to himself he wouldn't, he broke it.

He wasn't supposed to fall to his knee's for her again. But there was a doubt in the back of his mind when he made that promise. Once he would see her again, he would do anything for her. That happened once he swung his door open, seeing her sitting on his bed, tears rolling down her cheeks.

She was his weak spot. That's how it's always been. And that's how it will always be. He's known that all along.

His eyes, glued to the tv, he felt Gabriella shuffle lightly beside him. Taking his eyes off the tv, he watched her.

Gabriella fluttered her eyes opened and stared up at him momentarily. The only thing the two heard was an infomercial on his television. "Hi." He greeted her.

"Hey." She answered back quietly. Troy was still rubbing her tummy under his shirt she was wearing. She found it comforting.

"You okay?" He asked her, turning off the tv.

Gabriella shrugged and sighed, remembering the days event. "I don't know.. How about you?"

"Seeing you cry is a tragedy for me." He told her, a small smile appearing on her face. Troy kissed her temple, "There's that smile."

"Why'd you leave?" She asked, looking away from him.

He drew a big breath, "I just needed time for myself.."

"With Meredith?" She questioned.

Troy shrugged, "Yeah.. I guess. I just took her to have some alone time with her. Just to find out if I really like her or not."

"Oh." Gabriella answered, clearly knowing the answer.

He nodded, "Turns out I really don't."

Gabriella looked up at him, surprised. "Why?"

He shrugged, "I don't know.." He lied, already knowing the answer. "Found out I'm not really even helping to make the relationship work. I honestly don't care either" He chuckled lightly.

There was a part of him that wanted to be able to get over Gabriella, and actually find someone that he would love more than her. But when he thought like that, he felt a tug in his heart. Like it was the wrong thing to say.

"Well.. I'm sorry." Gabriella sighed.

Troy smiled and kissed her head, "It's all good."

"You're still a dick for leaving without saying bye." She punched him in the arm and laid her head back on his chest.

"Never going to happen again." He sighed, still rubbing her tummy.

"Kay. 'Cause then I'll hunt you down and kick your ass." Gabriella giggled.

Troy grinned, "Sounds like a deal." He missed this, and her. Only 7 days and he missed her after the second day. He was glad he chose to go only a week, not two. He'd probably die.

The two sat in silence, staring at the television screen as it was on mute and Troy drew a big breath. "The baby is yours." Gabriella told him quietly. Nonetheless, he heard her. Smiled, and kissed her head again.

"When did you find out?"

She shrugged, "A couple days ago."

Gabriella felt at peace again, sitting there with him. Even if the events that day were horrific, she somehow felt better when she was with Troy. That's how it's been since they met.

"You were crying before I came home.. What happened?" Troy asked all of a sudden.

Gabriella closed her eyes tightly, hoping that the tears would not come. Going against her wishes, they seeped through the slits of her eyes and tumbled down her cheeks, onto Troy.

"Hey, hey." He sat up, "What's wrong?" He wiped her tears again. Gabriella shivered as his hand on her stomach left.

"Um." She sighed, taking a deep breath in then letting it out. "I told Jake today. About the baby. It's over." She told him quickly as her hands covered her face and she sobbed again.

Troy stared at her, his eyes tingling as tears started to build up.

Why does she care about him so much?

He noticed the ring still on her finger and he sighed, rubbing his face. Pulling her into his chest, he rubbed her back. He let her cry, while he wished things would turn around soon.

"I'm really hungry." Gabriella sighed, rolling her head to look at the clock. It was 8:30 at night.

"What do you want to eat?" He asked, looking at her.

She shrugged in the dark, the only light was from the television. "Whatever you want to make."

"Spaghetti?"

Gabriella shook her head, "Sounds really good."

Troy chuckled, and kissed her head. On instinct, she closed her eyes. He got up and walked out the door, "Shit!" Gabriella heard a loud thud hit the ground. Gabriella giggled. "I'm fine!" He yelled from the door.

"You sure about that?" Gabriella giggled, turning on his lamp. Troy was laying on his suitcase, his head resting on the ground.

Troy chuckled. "Forgot that it was there."

Gabriella laughed, "Need help?" She got herself out of bed.

"Nope."

"Well, too late. I'm already up." She walked over to Troy, watching him and laughed. "Well.. I can't do much since I can't bend over."

Troy chuckled and got up himself. "There. Told you I'm fine." He grinned foolishly. "Now go clean up, I'm going to make food."

Gabriella decided to use the downstairs bathroom, and groaned when she looked at herself in the mirror. "Troy!" She yelled.

"What?"

"Thanks for telling me I look like shit, jerk." She groaned and washed her face.

Troy chuckled, "I thought you looked beautiful."

Gabriella rolled her eyes and wiped her face with a towel and stared at herself in the mirror. Her cheeks were pink from blushing. She braided her hair to the side.

Gabriella turned to her side to check out her baby bump as Troy walked in smiling. "Told you, you looked beautiful." He stood at the door, watching her watching herself. "You're glowing, Brie." He chuckled.

"Whatever!" Gabriella giggled and slapped him in the chest and went back to looking at herself in the mirror. "One month." She smiled, and rubbed her tummy.

Troy grinned and wrapped his arms around her, his hands landing on her stomach. "You're quite small for your one month."

Gabriella shrugged, "Doctor said that I would be since I'm small."

Troy chuckled, "I believe it." He rested his chin on her shoulder.

"We can find out the gender next week." She informed him, turning her head to look at him.

Troy shrugged, "I think it should be a surprise." He watched her, their faces inches apart.

"Me too" She smiled. Troy's eyes flickered from her eyes to her lips. He leaned in and left a soft kiss on her lips. They both pulled back smiling.

"Um, dinner's almost ready." He chuckled, pulling away and left the bathroom, walking into the kitchen. Gabriella nodded and looked at herself in the mirror again.

For the first time in years, her lips were tingling.


	25. Chapter 24

**Wow, guys! Forgot to thank you last chapter about getting over 200 reviews. :D I'm so happy! Thank you so much! Pretty sure you guys will enjoy this chapter. :) Hope everyone's having a great summer! Check out my new one shot too :) Love, Elliee.**

Gabriella laid in bed 2 days later, tired and hungry. It was 2 in the morning and she couldn't sleep for some reason. She smiled as she looked down at Troy who was sleeping peacefully, his hand on her stomach from rubbing it earlier. He was so at peace, she wished that she was in dreamland with him right now too.

She sighed, and stroked his hair lightly. The ring was still on her finger, and she would only notice it at times she wasn't preoccupied with anything.

_Why are you still wearing it? _

She stared at the ring, her eyes blinking back tears. Why hasn't he come to take it back? Gabriella wiped a tear, and sniffed. Looking back at the television in front of her, she flipped the channel, going on to Disney Channel. She went back to stroking Troy's hair.

Troy groaned and shuffled, careful of Gabriella. "Brie." He murmured. One of his eyes opened, watching her. "What are you doing up?" he mumbled, flipping onto his back and yawning.

She shrugged, "Couldn't sleep."

He sat up, looking at the clock, "Damn, it's late Brie." He sighed and slid next to her. He wrapped his arm around her as she put her head on his chest, hearing his heart beat. Troy started rubbing her stomach again and her eyes became heavy. "You okay?"

She nodded, "I'm fine. Don't worry."

Troy kissed her head, "You better." He mumbled into her hair.

Gabriella smiled, "I hope you know you're amazing." She murmured, looking up at him.

Troy chuckled, leaning down and leaving a kiss on her lips. "You are too." He whispered and kissed her again.

Gabriella laid her head on his chest again and fell asleep along his rhythmic heart beat, the relaxing tummy rub and the sensation of her tingly lips.

Gabriella's eyes fluttered the next morning, waking up with her head on Troy's chest. They both fell asleep the way they were sitting last night. Troy's hand was still on her stomach and he was sleeping peacefully. Looking at the time, Gabriella thought it was a good idea to make him breakfast for all he's done for her.

Gabriella lifted her head off of Troy's chest carefully. She made her way to get off the bed, but Troy's hand was holding her back, "Where do you think you're going?" She heard him mumble.

She held back a grin, "Um.. Going pee?"

"Are you sure about that?" He opened one of his eyes, smiling.

Gabriella giggled, "Maybe, maybe not." She tried getting off the bed again, but Troy stopped her.

"Nuh uh. If you're going to go make breakfast for me, I'm not allowing it."

Gabriella pouted, "Why not? You always make breakfast for me. I want to make it for you this time."

Troy shook his head, pulling her back into his arms, "No" he chuckled, "Not going to happen."

"Why?" She was still pouting, looking at him with pleading eyes.

Troy closed his eyes momentarily, not wanting to look at her, other wise he'd give in. Next thing he knew, her lips were on his. He opened his eyes and she was smiling. "Please?"

He shook his head, "Nope. You're not going to get me this time."

Gabriella blew out a big breath, "Fine." She sighed. "Let me go pee then."

Troy rolled his eyes, and let his hand go from her. She got off the bed and walked towards the bathroom and checked herself in the mirror. Then, she peeked out the door and watched him on her bed and giggled.

He raised and eyebrow and Gabriella grinned "Sike!" She ran out the door giggling.

"Gabriella!" Troy groaned and jumped out of bed, going after her. "Be careful."

Gabriella rolled her eyes and quickly, but carefully made her way down the stairs. "I'm making you breakfast!" She giggled.

She let out a big breath once she got down to the kitchen as Troy arrived closely after her. "Never mind" She mumbled, sad.

Troy cocked an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"I can't grab the pans." She sighed.

Troy chuckled, pulling her in for a hug and kissed her at the top of her head. "Fine." He paused. "I'll let you make breakfast, but I'm helping."

Gabriella nodded as he pulled back and grabbed a pan from the bottom cabinet. "I think we should move the pans up higher." She told him as she went through the fridge for eggs.

Troy snorted, "And let you make me breakfast more often?" She glared at him. "Not going to happen." He gave her a cheeky grin.

Gabriella rolled her big brown eyes as she went to the stove. Troy was standing in front of the stove and she frowned. "Come on, Troy."

He crossed his arms, "Nope."

She pouted. "You told me you would let me make breakfast, and you'll help."

He groaned, "I know." He paused, thinking for a second. "But, you owe me."

"Owe you what?" She asked. "Hurry, Troy. The egg's are cold."

Troy took the eggs from her hands and put them on the counter. He turned back around, and held out his lips, waiting for a kiss. Gabriella giggled, and went up on her toes, leaving a kiss on his lips.

"There, happy?" She giggled and pushed him away, while blushing.

Troy chuckled and went to get the bacon out of the freezer. "What do you want to do today?"

Gabriella shrugged, moving the eggs around. "Don't know. What should we do?"

"Well, I haven't seen anyone in a while. Maybe dinner with them tonight?" he suggested, shuffling around behind Gabriella.

She nodded, "Sure."

"How bout movies before we go to dinner. Just us?" He walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her and rubbed her stomach again.

Gabriella closed her eyes with pleasure and nodded, leaning back on Troy. "Yeah." She murmured. He kissed her neck and she moaned. "Troy."

He sucked on her sweet spot and Gabriella shuddered, letting go of the spatula. Turning around, she wrapped her arms around Troy's neck and kissed along his jawline. The two were in that position for a while, until Troy turned her around and the two took a couple step, hitting the island. He lifted her up carefully onto the counter and she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him in closer.

He kept his place at her sweet spot and she threw her head back in pleasure, giving him better access. Gabriella pulled back before he was able to leave a mark, and her lips landed on his quickly after. Their lips moved in a quick, passionate motion together. Her tongue licked the bottom of his lips as he parted them, letting their tongues duel each other passionately.

Gabriella's hand raked down his torso, and her hands were set at the hem of his shirt. She pulled off his shirt quickly with his help. Their lips found each other again, as Troy's hand started going up Gabriella's shirt.

_Ding Dong._

Troy groaned, against her lips, his hands pulling away from her under her shirt. Gabriella giggled. He kissed her again, thinking that the person would go away.

_Ding Dong._

This time Gabriella groaned, pulling back. "Better go get that." Troy pouted and Gabriella shook her head. "Help me down." She told him.

"So demanding." He chuckled. Gabriella giggled and kissed him again. He helped her off the counter and she stared at her eggs.

"You burnt my eggs!" She whined, turning off the stove.

Troy chuckled, "This is why I don't let you make breakfast!" He picked up his shirt and threw it over his head quickly.

She shook her head, "It was your fault, and you know it."

He shook his head too, "Nope." He chuckled, "You're the one that gave into it." He held her close again.

"Shut up." She mumbled.

_Ding Dong. _

Troy chuckled. "It's not entirely my fault babe." He kissed her again, and walked towards the door grumbling. "If this is Chad, I will murder him." Gabriella heard him and giggled.

"You guys took forever!" Sharpay pushed the door open as Troy only opened it a crack. Troy rolled his eyes, closing it and walking behind Sharpay. "Hey Gabs."

Gabriella turned around from making her eggs again and smiled at Sharpay sweetly, "Hi."

"Don't give me that attitude." Sharpay rolled her eyes, sitting herself down at their dining table.

Gabriella giggled, "I'm not giving you an attitude." She went back to making her eggs.

"I'll take over from here." Troy mumbled in her ear, placing his hand on hers.

Gabriella looked up to him and shook her head, "Nuh uh. Let me finish." She pulled her hands away from him. Troy chuckled, trying to grab the spatula from her. "Troy!" She whined, "You told me I could make you breakfast!"

"Only if I helped!" He tried took grasp of the spatula.

"You did! With the bacon." She giggled as he started tickling her.

"Troy!" the spatula flew out of her hand. The only thing Troy saw next was a blob of yellow. Gabriella's curly brown locks flew as she was giggling uncontrollably.

"Brie!" Troy groaned, wiping his face. He got no response from her because she was still laughing. "You are so lucky you're pregnant." He took a napkin and wiped his face and picked up the eggs.

"I told you," she kept giggling, "To let me finish! Now that's what you get." She looked back in her frying pan and frowned. There were barely any in there. "Way to go, Troy. There's only enough for one person to eat."

Troy rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around her, and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Looks like it's enough for both of us."

"I think you forgot about this," She grabbed Troy's hand and rubbed her stomach with it.

Troy sighed, "Fine. You can have the rest of this, I can make my own."

Gabriella grinned, "Thank you!" She kissed his cheek and walked out of his arms, leaving Troy look confused.

She grabbed a plate and walked over to the stove again, pushing Troy in the process. "Hey." He spoke up.

"Yes?" Gabriella looked at him, batting her eyelashes.

"You could say 'excuse me' you know." He teased.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "What's the fun in that?"

"Way to be polite." He mumbled.

"I know, right?" A third voice came in. Troy and Gabriella whipped their heads towards Sharpay. "Thanks for forgetting I was here."

Gabriella giggled, "Sorry, Shar. I was busy with this." She showed her the plate of eggs.

"No, really?" she rolled her eyes.

"What are you even doing here?" Troy asked, grabbing eggs from the fridge.

"Excuse me for wanting to say hi to my friends." She rolled her eyes. "Just wanted to check up on you guys because none of us has heard from either of you for a while."

"We're doing fine." Gabriella smiled, squirting ketchup onto her plate. Sharpay and Troy looked at her in disgust. She looked up, realizing they were staring at her. "What?"

"Eggs and ketchup?" Troy insisted.

Gabriella nodded, "You've seen me eat eggs with ketchup before!"

"I guess.. but haven't been for a while." He chuckled, making his eggs and walking over to the table, sitting himself next to Gabriella.

"How did you make your eggs so fast?" She asked, amazed.

Troy grinned, "I wasn't distracted." He winked.

She glared at him, "Shut up." She mumbled. "Wasn't my fault."

"It was half your fault." Troy poked his tongue out.

"You know, you guys are amusing to watch." Sharpay spoke up again. The two looked at her, confused.

Gabriella shrugged it off, "Well, hey. We were thinking about the whole group going out to dinner tonight."

"Sounds good. Because everyone thinks your dead." Sharpay told them. "By the way, Tay told me to tell you that you have a doctors appointment today." Gabriella looked at Sharpay confused. "To find out the baby's gender."

"Oh," Gabriella looked at Troy. "What time?"

"1:30" Sharpay looked at the time. It was 10.

Gabriella nodded, "Thanks." She smiled, taking another bite of her eggs. "How did she know about this but not me?"

"She figured you would forget after last week." Sharpay told her, watching them.

"Oh," She started playing with her food.

Troy found her other hand under the table and grasped it. She looked up at him and his eyes had said it all and their fingers laced with each other. Sharpay just sat there watching them. She knew they were both in love with each other.

* * *

Gabriella slipped herself into Troy's car as he got the engine starting. She pulled on the gray seatbelt and heard it click. After adjusting her seat, the two were off to the doctors.

"So, you want to keep it a surprise?" Troy questioned, glancing at her.

She shrugged, "Maybe, I don't really know yet." She sighed, playing with the hem of her shirt.

Troy took her hand into his and she smiled, looking at him. "Well, just let me know when we get to the doctors."

Gabriella nodded, "Sure will." She smiled, "What do you want?"

He shrugged too, his thumb starting to rub the top of her hand. "Whatever you want, works." He smiled.

Her brown curls flew as she shook her head, "But what do _you_ want, Troy?"

Troy let out a big breath, "At first, I know I told you I wanted it to be a surprise, but now, I don't know either. I think I want to know what it is. So we don't have to keep calling it 'it'" He stopped at a red light.

A smile played onto Gabriella lips, "That sounds reasonable."

Troy nodded, and leaned over to her, asking for a kiss. Gabriella touched her lips to his and leaned back, smiling as Troy stepped on the gas, going on green.

Gabriella sighed silently, and squeezed his hand, Troy was so amazing. Why hadn't she realized before? She knew it all during high school, but between high school and now, things have been different. Why did she even start thinking of him differently after they broke up in high school?

The two arrived at the doctors and being a gentleman, he opened the door for Gabriella, like always. Gabriella giggled, and he grabbed her hand and their fingers entwined.

Waiting in the waiting room, Gabriella rested her head on his shoulder. "I think I want to find out what it is."

Troy looked at her, smiled and kissed her head, "Alright."

"Gabriella Montez?" A nurse came out from the door. Gabriella stood up as well as Troy and they walked into the office hand in hand.

"Sorry sir, but I don't think you can come in." The nurse stopped Troy at the door.

Gabriella frowned, "He's my boyfriend though, he needs to come in." She told the nurse firmly, and squeezed his hand.

Troy stared at Gabriella, "Very well then, sorry for that. We usually have to confirm it all." The nurse nodded and led the two into a room. "We had to switch our policy and so now you have to just take off your clothes and bra, then slip this on, instead of keeping your clothes on." She handed her a gown. "The doctor will be right with you." She smiled politely and left.

"Boyfriend, huh?" Troy smirked at her, sitting himself down on one of the chairs.

Gabriella rolled her big brown eyes, and pulled her shirt over her head. Troy was staring at her, while she undressed herself. "What are you staring at?" She giggled, throwing her shirt at him. Her hands smoothed over her growing stomach and she smiled, knowing that she either had a baby boy or girl in there. She unbuttoned her jeans, and sat on the patient bed and slipped them off. Troy got up, walked over to her and took the jeans off her legs and set them on the chair.

"I think I have to start wearing dresses pretty soon," She sighed. Troy hovered over her, his heart pumping quickly watching her in her lacy underwear. "Troy, what are you doing?" She asked, staring up at him.

"God, you look so hot." He licked his lip, and leaned down and kissed her neck.

Gabriella closed her eyes, throwing her head back, "Troy." She moaned, "We're at the doctors."

"I know." He murmured against her neck. "But you're teasing me."

A little laugh left her throat as she pulled him close and raised his face up to look at her. "Come on Troy." They both stared into each others eyes. His full of passion and lust. The blue orbs kept flickering back to her lips.

"Brie," he pouted, "Please?"

She shook her head, smiling. "Nope."

"Fine." He turned around, wanting to go back to sitting down.

Gabriella grabbed his hand, and she pulled him back over to her and kissed him. Troy kissed back, his hands cupping her face. Gabriella giggled as his tongue asked for entrance and she obliged, letting their tongues duel each other.

Troy's lips, started making its way down to her neck again and Gabriella moaned, trying to stop him. "Troy. I still need to get undressed."

She heard him sigh against the nape of her neck. Deciding to tease her, he kissed her sweet spot ever so lightly as her eyes closed in pleasure. Troy pulled back grinning and she opened her eyes and hit his chest.

This time, Gabriella sighed and shoving him back and stood on her feet. "Where's my gown?" He handed it to her and she smiled, setting it down on the bed. Turning around Gabriella asked, "Can you help me take this off?" She smiled seductively.

"Oh, now you're just playing jokes on me." Troy rolled his eyes, walking up to her and unclasped her bra.

"Well," She paused, slipping off her bra, "You started it." She handed him her bra, covering her breasts with her arm. Gabriella's pearly white flashed at him.

"I hope you know how much I hate you right now," He mumbled with gritted teeth, setting it down with the rest of her clothes.

She grabbed the gown and slipped it on, turning around and faced Troy. "Maybe you should start controlling yourself then, babe." Gabriella giggled and winked at him.

"Ha ha" He laughed sarcastically and rolled his eyes, while Gabriella situated herself on the bed.

"Hello Gabriella. And Troy." She smiled pleasantly. The two greeted her as Troy walked up to the bed and Gabriella laid back. "You're here to find out the gender of your baby?" She asked, going through the folder of papers.

"Yep." Gabriella smiled as she took Troy's hand in hers. Troy grinned at her and kissed her head.

"It looks like your baby is healthy from the last check up. And for your information, if you want to know, you can still be sexually active while pregnant." The doctor informed them as Troy stared at Gabriella. "I'm only telling you this because when you're pregnant, you're hormones go crazy." She laughed.

Gabriella caught Troy staring at her. She met his eyes and he wiggled his eyebrows. She rolled her eyes, giggling.

"Alright, looks like your set." She smiled, putting down the folder. The doctor pulled up her gown and took the white bottle, squeezing the gel onto her stomach. "It might be a little cold."

"Way to tell me afterwards." Gabriella mumbled and Troy chuckled.

The ultrasound bar was on her stomach, showing the two her baby on screen. The doctor moved it around, showing them the baby's parts. "It's so beautiful." Gabriella whispered. Troy was smiling, staring at the screen as Gabriella grabbed his hand.

"You want to know the gender, right?" The doctor asked, moving it around on her stomach some more. The two nodded at the same time. "It's a baby girl." She smiled, leaving the screen on and turned off the device.

Troy and Gabriella stared at the screen smiling, her eyes watering. "She's beautiful."

Troy looked down at her and kissed her lips chastely, "You're beautiful." He murmured softly against her lips.


	26. Chapter 25

**Hey guys :D thanks for the reviews! You're makin' me really happy! :) Enjoy this chapter! :) –Ellieee :)**

Troy unlocked the garage door, and held it open for Gabriella as she closed the garage and walked in, smiling. He closed and locked it walking into their house and set down the key's on the table.

He glanced at the time on the kitchen microwave and sat himself on the counter. Gabriella set down her purse and put away some dishes, "So, it's 3. And dinner isn't 'til 6 with everyone. We have 3 hours to kill." He watched Gabriella move around. "Still want to go to the movies?"

Setting down a sauce pan next to him, she stared. "Can you put that away, please?" She smiled sweetly. "And, eh, it depends what movie's are out." She said, leaning against the counter.

After jumping off the counter and putting the pan away, Troy walked up to Gabriella and slipped his hands in her back pockets. Their faces were inches away and Gabriella grinned, snaking her arms around his neck.

"Or, we can do this." Troy grinned, snatching her lips with his. He heard her giggle softly and deepened the kiss.

Leaving her lips, he left random pecks on her cheeks, going down to her neck. Gabriella threw her head back, letting him get better access. Troy kissed her sweet spot lightly, a low moan erupted from her throat.

Troy's manhood hardened as he heard her, and he kissed her there again, another moan sounded from her throat. Gabriella's hands slid down his back, and sat on top of his belt.

With much reluctance, she pulled back from Troy sucking on her sweet spot and captured his lips, their lips moving quickly against each other quickly. Grasping the hem of his shirt, she pulled it off quickly with his help and threw it away from them.

Gabriella giggled into the kiss as she felt his hands leave her back pockets and raked her sides, tickling her. Troy grinned as he pulled off her shirt and let it drop, leaving her in her lacy red bra.

He licked his lips in anticipation and Gabriella giggled as he went for her sweet spot again, sucking on it and leaving a mark. "Troy." His name left her lips. "Bed. Now." She whispered.

A low groan left his throat and he pulled back, grabbing her hand and quickly walked into a guest bedroom nearby. Gabriella climbed onto the bed quickly, taking off her jeans as well as Troy's. He climbed onto the bed in front of her and captured her lips.

Gabriella's hands got lost in his hair and his were holding onto her legs, laying her down carefully. Leaving her lips, he kissed down her neck going to the curve of her breasts that were sitting in her bra. He left many little kisses on her growing stomach and went back up to her neck, sucking on her sweet spot again.

She moaned, arching her back and Troy grinned. He went back down and kissed the curves of her breasts, his hand sliding underneath her, unclasping her bra. He pulled it off slowly and hovered over her.

Gabriella stared at him, her big brown eyes saying something he couldn't fathom. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down slowly, "What's wrong?"

"You're so beautiful." He whispered, looking into her eyes and pushed a strand of her brown curls away from her face.

A smile played onto her lips, showing her pearly white teeth. "And you're amazing," She pulled him down, and kissed him passionately.

The two continued with their activities, going as far as making love to each other and enjoying the moment they have together.

* * *

"You know, I've only been in this room like once." Gabriella drew circles on his chest as he was watching her instead of the tv.

His hand was rubbing her bare stomach like usual, watching her intently. "Why did we even put a television in here?" Troy questioned, glancing at the tv for a moment.

"Maybe because we had too many." She giggled, as he pulled her closer to him and she buried her head in the crook of his neck.

Troy grinned and kissed the top of her head. Gabriella pulled the blanket up high, trying to cover her breasts. Troy chuckled and she looked up at him and blushed furiously, burying her face into his neck again. "Oh, you're so cute."

Gabriella muffled a giggle in his throat and pulled back, "What time is it?"

He lifted up his arm from Gabriella's side. "What does it say? I can't read from here."

She twisted around under the blanket and read his watch, then twisted back around, finding her spot on Troy's chest, "4:30. We still have a while."

Troy rested his hand back on her stomach, rubbing it. Gabriella closed her eyes, smiling. Troy leaned down and left a kiss on her lips, making her smile bigger. "So our baby's a girl." He pondered.

"What should we name her?" Gabriella asked, her hand grabbing Troy's under the blanket and they laced.

"Hmm," He pondered, his hand rubbing her stomach still, "We have 7 and a half months. We'll probably figure it out then." He smiled.

Gabriella nodded, "Yeah I guess," She sighed, resting her head on his shoulder. "I'm tired." She pouted, cutely.

Troy smiled, kissing her pouting lips away. "You can sleep. I'll wake you up before we go."

She shook her head stubbornly, "Don't feel like it."

His blue eyes rolled, "Whatever, Brie."

"So how are you?" She murmured randomly, closing her eyes.

Troy smiled, thinking he was getting Gabriella to fall asleep. "I'm amazing. How about you?" His hand still rubbed her stomach.

"I'm great." She smiled sweetly. "You're not making me fall asleep if that's what you're trying to get me to do." She giggled, pulling back.

Pulling away the hand she was holding with Troy, she pulled the blanket back above her chest, giggling. "Where are you going?" He saw her look around the room.

"Going to shower." She poked her tongue at him. "Where's your shirt?"

"In the kitchen," He chuckled, his hand letting loose of her stomach. "Remember?" he stretched, the blanket fell from his torso.

Gabriella groaned, "Yeah." Getting up, Gabriella left the blanket, giggling as Troy watched her walk quickly across the room naked. Opening the door, she dashed to the kitchen and grabbed Troy's big t-shirt on the counter, and threw it over herself.

Walking back over to the guest room, she peeked in, seeing Troy stare at her. His heart raced as he saw her wearing his big black t-shirt that went mid-thigh on her. She looked so sexy in it, with her hair messy, and a lazy smile laying on her lips. With the knowledge that she had nothing under the shirt, made him hard again.

A yawn overpowered her and she raised her arms, covering her mouth, the shirt she was clad in raised a couple inches away from her thigh, showing him more skin near her midsection. "You know," She smirked, "You really need to control yourself." She giggled as he blushed, knowing what she was talking about.

"I can't help it, considering a super sexy lady is gracing my presence." He retaliated, making Gabriella blush this time. "Throw me my boxers?" He asked moments later.

Her brown luscious curls flew with her as she nodded. Before she was about to bend over she frowned, straightening back up, "I can't." She sighed, and leaned against the wall, her hand on her stomach again.

"Or, you can get down on your knees and get it." He smirked.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "You're very funny." Sarcasm dripping from the words slipping out of her lips.

He chuckled, "Okay, Sorry, babe." He gave her a soft smile and got up quickly, pulling his boxers on. Looking back up, his eyes met Gabriella's intense stare, with a smirk on her lips. "Can I help you?" He asked huskily, walking up to her.

She shook her head, "Maybe, maybe not." She giggled as he pulled her into his bare chest.

Troy leaned down staring into her eyes and closed them, closing his lips over hers. Pulling back, Gabriella smiled and rested her head against his chest again. "Shower?" He murmured into her hair.

"Sure. I'll go get it started. Can you grab my stuff?" She asked referring to the clothes scattered around the room and kitchen.

He nodded in agreement and she went upstairs, turning on the hot water and threw off Troy's shirt, jumping in the shower in the process. Her eye closed as the warm liquid fell on her head and slipped down her body.

Her hands rubbed over her face, pushing the water away from her eyes when she felt his arms wrap around her waist and pressed up against her.

Gabriella grinned, relaxing her body against his, letting the water wash both of them. Troy left a couple kisses down her neck and her lips. She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck, her forehead leaning on his. Her lips captured over his slowly and passionately repeatedly and they both grinned.

"God, Troy." She whispered against his lips, "You have no idea how you make me feel."

He shook his head, his hands running down her back and kissed her again, "Correction, darling. _You _have no idea how you make _me _feel." His lips closed over hers again. A smile fell onto her lips and she rested her head on his chest, closing her eyes as he placed kisses on her head, rubbing her back and sides. "I love you, Gem."

"I love you too." She brushed her lips on his built chest.

"We should probably get ready." Troy insisted minutes later while Gabriella agreed and they finished showering, a few kisses here and there and then the two were out of the shower.

* * *

Gabriella groaned, checking herself out in the foggy mirror. Troy poked his head into the bathroom, wondering what was wrong. "A hickey, Troy? Really?" She strained her neck to one side, letting him get a view of it.

Troy grinned, and walked up to her, wrapping his arms around her and dipped down, kissing her in the same spot again, a moan eliciting from her throat. "Don't even make it worse, Wildcat." She managed to push him off moments later.

A grin was still held on his lips, "Just put make up over it."

"Oh really? I haven't thought of that." She retorted.

Troy chuckled, "Come on babe, it's not that bad."

"We'll see when and _if_ the make up works." She hissed at him and went to go look for clothes in her closet.

Troy rolled his eyes, following her, and sat on her bed. "It's only a hickey, Brie. It'll go away." He spotted Gabriella rolling her eyes and he blew out a breath. She went through her clothes for a couple minutes and Troy just sat there in silence, waiting for her to talk to him. "Brie" He drug out. She turned around with a slight smirk on her lips. Troy cocked one of his eyebrows, wondering what she was going to do.

Before being able to open his mouth to ask, she threw both her arms around his neck and grinned, leaning down and kissed him on his lips. Troy responded, closing his eyes and plunging his tongue in her mouth and she moaned. He stood up, and helped wrap her legs around his waist, her towel falling off her in the process. Troy groaned as he sat back down on the bed with her wrapped around his waist. Gabriella grinned as she pulled back and kissed along his jaw line down to his neck, leaving random kisses and held onto him closer. Her breasts rubbing against his chest and he moaned, throwing his head back as Gabriella sucked on a sensitive spot below his ear. She rocked against his pelvis and he groaned loudly.

"Brie." He moaned as she kept her place at his neck, and rocked on his manhood that was covered by the thin sheet of his towel.

Troy's hand slipped under her midsection and she moaned, pulling back. "No, Troy." She told him, breathless while staring into his eyes full of desire.

"You started it, I'm ending it." He whispered huskily in her ear and pulled them both on her bed and stripped off his towel.

* * *

His blue icy eyes glared at her while he was waiting at a red light. Gabriella grinned, not turning towards him, knowing he was burning a hole through her head.

"I can't believe you." He grumbled, stepping on the accelerator.

"Oh, come on _Troy._ It's just a hickey." She repeated his previous words. "And plus, I put make up on it." She giggled.

"And it is still clearly visible, where as yours is covered up." He hissed, glancing at her.

She put her hand on his, and laced their fingers. "Don't be such a baby, babe. At least you enjoyed it while it happened." She winked at him as he glanced at her again.

Troy tensed up as the blood rushed to his manly area and squeezed her hand. "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." He muttered, trying to keep his cool.

"That's hard to believe." She laughed, noticing him stiffen.

He stayed silent, keeping his eyes on the road. "I have nothing to say."

Gabriella giggled, "That means you lose." She grinned as he turned to her, smiling.

"Whatever you say, Brie." He chuckled along with her, pulling her hand up to his mouth and kissed the top of it.

She smiled softly, liking the sensation shoot through her veins. "Love you."

Troy grinned, "Love you too."

The two gave their car to the valet people and linked their hands as they walked into the restaurant. "Reservation for Bolton with 8 people?" He went up to the front.

The lady nodded and led them to the table. No one else was there. Troy pulled out a chair for Gabriella, letting her seat herself, then sat himself next to her. "What should I eat?" She asked, flipping through the menu.

"Knowing you, you'll ask for everything on the menu." Troy mumbled, teasingly.

Gabriella gasped at him, and hit his shoulder playfully. "How rude." She rolled her eyes, closing the menu. "You're lucky I'm not going to punish you for that."

"And you're way of punishing me is giving me a hickey." He chuckled, watching her reaction.

She cocked an eyebrow, amused. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Their faces inched closer to each other, every sentence they spoke.

Troy held an amused grin on his lips, "And you'd like everything that went along with that, wouldn't you?" He retaliated.

"Maybe, maybe not." She grinned cheekily, copying his words.

"I think you would." He murmured and pushed his lips against hers.

The two smiled into the kiss before breaking apart, and lacing their hands. "Well, look what we have here." A third voice interrupted them. The recently kissing duo whipped their heads towards the voice, seeing a bunch of people with them.

Blood rushed to Gabriella's cheeks, turning them a light shade of pink, "Hey guys." She greeted them coolly.

They all cocked their eye brows, smirking. "Did we interrupt something?" Taylor asked, sitting herself in front of Gabriella with Kelsi next to her.

She shook her head, a couple strands of hair falling from the messy bun. "Nope." Gabriella smiled, taking a sip of her water. Everyone else took their seats and Troy talked to Chad who sat next to him.

"Wouldn't be surprised that they're acting like this." Sharpay muttered, smiling. "You guys are too cute."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, laughing nervously and took another sip of her water. "You mean, they were acting like this before?" Sharpay and Taylor whispered to each other.

"You know, I'm sitting right here." Gabriella announced, annoyed.

Troy turned to Chad after watching Gabriella interact with her other 3 girl friends. Chad was smirking at him and Troy looked at Jason and Zeke, who were also smirking at him.

"Do you guys need something?" Troy asked, a little harshly.

"You guys are together now?" Chad anticipated as Zeke and Jason leaned in, wanting to hear his answer.

He shook his head full of chestnut hair and chuckled, "I'm planning on asking her on a date tomorrow."

Jason stared in disbelief, "Why don't you just ask her to be your damn girlfriend? Obviously she'll say yes."

Troy shrugged, taking a gulp of his water. "I just want to give her time to still get over Jake."

"I knew you guys were going to end up together, no matter what." Zeke grinned happily for his close friend.

"Hey Troy?" Jason asked.

"What, Jason?" He asked, wondering why he didn't just say it instead of saying his name.

Jason started laughing to himself, catching the attention from the girls, getting weird looks. "What's on your neck, below your ear?" He asked, chuckling.

Troy closed his eyes, his cheeks turning red. Chad turned his friends head one way, seeing the mark for himself as him and Zeke laughed loudly. "Thanks a lot, Brie." He grumbled, making Chad let go of his face.

"Well, at least you had fun in the process of getting it." Sharpay laughed, taking the words out of Gabriella's mouth.

This time, Gabriella blushed, looking down. "Gabriella has one too!" Taylor laughed, noticing the small mark covered with foundation.

"Paybacks a bitch, isn't it?" Troy chuckled towards her.

She rolled her eyes, pushing him lightly. "Okay. Get over it, guys." She giggled a little then taking the menu.

The guys poked fun at Troy and then talked to each other until the ladies started joining their conversation and mingled with each other instead of in two separate groups like they did every once in a while.

Troy felt his hand being squeezed underneath the table and turned to Gabriella who was smiling at him. He gave her a smile too and she leaned in, giving him a chaste kiss on the lips.

He grinned again in content. Life was finally going his way.


	27. Chapter 26

**Sorry for the lack of updates on this story! Been trying to figure out how to write it. Not so fond of the ending, but I couldn't find a different way. & School starts soon, which probably means even more less updates. I'll try though. Enjoy & Review, please :) –Ellie**

Days later, Troy stared up at Gabriella's face as she was watching television. Her hands were playing with his chestnut locks as her eyes were concentrating on the movie. His eyes, however, were studying her face from the angle where he was laying on her lap. He could see her long eyelashes go up and down repeatedly, and her lips curling in and out as she bit her lip and let it go.

Looking down as he kissed her growing stomach, Gabriella smiled, her hands brushing away the hairs that fell over his eyes. "Can I help you?" An amused glint shined in her brown eyes.

Troy shook his head, a smile played on his lips. "When did we call the pizza guy?" He questioned, looking at his watch.

Gabriella shrugged, her hands tracing his face. "Probably like 15 minutes ago? He should be here soon." She smiled. "You're a fat ass."

A chuckle sounded from Troy's throat as he rolled his eyes, "You're the one that asked to order pizza after I made you some spaghetti for lunch."

"You didn't make enough." She poked her tongue out at him.

"Of course I didn't, fatty." He retorted, smiling lovingly at her.

She rolled her eyes, and dipped her head down, leaving a kiss on his lips. Pulling back, Gabriella's eyes were dazed and he grinned, "If I keep calling you fatty, do I keep getting kisses?" She slapped him on his bare chest lightly and Troy chuckled, "Just kidding."

"Yeah, you'd like that wouldn't you?" She held a small smile, playing with his hair again.

"No need to ask! You know I would." He grinned seductively. Gabriella giggled, throwing her head back.

She ran her free hand up and down his abdominal muscles, feeling the hardness of his abs against her small hand. "You should put on a shirt." She muttered, letting her other hand play with his hair simultaneously.

"What, you don't enjoy me being shirtless? Especially when I have all this?" He motioned his abs and arms.

Gabriella giggled, throwing her head back, "You're so cocky."

"Only for you, baby." He grinned. "You know you like it."

Gabriella rolled her eyes and snorted, "Mm, maybe I don't."

Troy mocked hurt, his hand covered the skin over his heart, and he pouted, "That hurts, Brie."

She giggled, "Okay, okay. You're right."

"Right about what?" He raised his eyebrow, wanting her to say it all.

"That I love your body and you're cockiness." She mumbled. "Now go find a shirt. You never wear one around the house. Even when people come over."

His blue eyes rolled, replying to her. "Of course I do. Wouldn't want them to be intimidated. "

"Whatever, Troy." She giggled.

"You know, I would be wearing a shirt, if _someone_ wasn't wearing all of them." He stared at her, blaming her.

Gabriella rolled her eyes as her hand found his and entwined their fingers. "Or, you could just get a different one."

"Lazy." He smiled, closing his eyes as she pushed his hair back, her fingers going against his scalp.

"Ever thought of cutting your hair?" She questioned, changing the subject.

Troy shrugged, "Once or twice." He let out a short chuckle.

"Well, if you did, you could see you're blue eyes more often." She smiled, pushing his hair back once again.

He watched her as she was studying him this time, the mood switching from playful to serious. Leaning up, he captured her lips with his, their eyes fluttering close. Pulling back, Troy sat up and Gabriella followed him, straddling him on the couch and swung her arms around his neck. She nipped at his neck while his hand roamed up and down his big shirt she was clad in then down her shorts, grasping her butt.

Gabriella stopped abruptly as the doorbell sounded and she laid her head on Troy's shoulder, groaning. Troy leaned on her head, groaning as well, his hands still on her butt. "Do you still want pizza now?" She muttered in his neck.

"No," He chuckled, sighing as the doorbell rang again. "I'll get it." Troy told her, staying in the same position.

"Are you going to let go of my ass?" She asked, an eyebrow raising, amused.

A grinned was sprawled across his lips and he leaned in, asking for a kiss. Her lips met his and she pulled back, "Now go get the door." She insisted, staring into his eyes.

"As you wish, princess." He chuckled, withdrawing his hands from her shorts and helping her off of him. Gabriella paused the movie and walked into the kitchen, grabbing paper plates.

Troy fixed his hair quickly while walking to the door, knowing Gabriella probably messed it up. Nonetheless, he smiled at the thought. He grabbed a spare shirt that was sitting on the stair railing and slipped it on slyly. Opening the door, his mouth opened to greet the pizza guy until he closed it again, not being able to say anything to the person in front of him.

He cleared his throat and stared at Troy. "Is Gabriella home?" He asked taking a step forward.

Moments of awkward silence passed.

"Troy, How long does it take to give the guy the money and bring it in here?" Gabriella shouted from the kitchen.

Jake's blue eyes looked at Troy expectantly, wishing to come in. Troy cleared his throat and nodded, "Yeah." He pulled the door open more as he let him in.

Jake walked into the kitchen, watching as Gabriella got back flat on her feet and turned around, looking up. Dropping the paper plates, she stuttered. "J-Jake?"

"Hey, Gabriella." He greeted her as she cleared her throat, noticing Troy walking into the room.

His sharp blue eyes flickered between the two in front of him, and then spotted the paper plates on the ground. Walking over to Gabriella, he bent down in front of her, picking up the plates and looked into her eyes. There was a flash of something he couldn't figure out and his eyes filled with worry.

"Troy. Could you, um, give me and Gabriella some privacy?" He asked, watching the two interact.

Troy turned around, glancing at him and set the plates on the counter. Turning back around, Gabriella mutely nodded. He silently sighed and turned around again, and walked out to the backyard and picked up his basketball.

After a couple moments of silence, Jake was scrutinizing her, his eyes trailing up and down her body and lingering on her enlarging stomach. Once he was done, Gabriella spoke up. "Do you need something?" She asked Jake, she placed her hands on the counter. Then she saw the ring on her finger and realized what he was there for. "Oh." She closed her eyes momentarily then slipped off her ring slowly. She walked over to him, holding out the small ring in her hand.

He shook his head and pulled her over to the dining table, pulling out the chair for her as she sat down. Gabriella tightened her grip on the ring and held it close to her. "So?" She insisted, as he was watching her. Gabriella hoped her image wasn't too messed up from Troy and that Jake didn't notice anything. He hasn't made any signs that anything was different.

He cleared his throat, "I did a lot of thinking the past week.. I'm not really sorry for yelling at you last week." He paused, watching her reaction. Gabriella just nodded. He sighed, "But, I still love you. I couldn't stop thinking about you since, and I never really called if off either. I know, we had a rough patch, but that's what every relationship has, right?" He put his hand on hers, squeezing it. Gabriella eyes darted to their hands and stared at them. "I still want to get married, and I want us to make this work and I want your baby to be like mine." He rubbed the top of her hand.

Gabriella cleared her throat after the two were basking in silence, "Um." She sighed, "I-I don't know, Jake. That's something that's going to have to take a while to think about."

Jake nodded, "I know what you mean." He sighed, "I take back some of the things I said though. Like-"

"No, I don't want to hear it." She cut him off. "I don't want to go through it again."

He frowned and got up from his seat and opened his arms for her to fill. Gabriella stared at him then back at his open arms. They looked so comfortable and tempting. She sighed silently and got up, walking right into them. Jake wrapped his arms around her and she wrapped hers around his torso. His scent surrounded her and she closed her eyes as he kissed her head.

"You're an amazing woman, Gabriella." His chin rested on her head. "I don't want to let you slip through my fingers."

Gabriella pulled back, her eyes glossy. "Thanks." She smiled.

Jake smiled back and kissed her forehead. "If there's anything I can do to make your decision easier, just let me know."

She nodded, and let go of him. "Okay."

"Alright," He chuckled, trying to push away the awkwardness. "I better get going."

"Okay," She said, walking him to the door. Opening the door, the pizza guy was spotted walking up to her door. Jake nodded at Gabriella then walked down the sidewalk, dodging the pizza guy.

She switched the pizza guy pizza with the money then walked back into the kitchen, setting it down on the counter. Hearing the ball bounce outside, she looked through the backyard door and spotted Troy bouncing the ball between his legs.

Sliding the back door quietly, she stood there leaning against the frame and watching Troy shoot the orange basketball into the air. The ball hit the rim and bounced back to him. He groaned and dribbled the ball again, shooting and missing.

Gabriella walked out onto the porch while Troy held the ball watching her walk towards him. She didn't say anything when she got up to him. Her eyes were on his the whole time, and he was trying to decipher what her eyes were saying. Gabriella took the ball from his hands and dribbled it a couple times and threw it in the air, hitting the back board. The ball bounced back to her and she kicked it, sighing.

She looked back up at him, and his arms were open for her. Gabriella walked into them and buried her head into his chest. He kissed her head and sighed, asking the question he didn't want an answer to. "What did he want?"

"He wanted to get back together." She mumbled into his chest.

Troy pulled back, looking at her, "What did you say?"

She sighed, "I told him I didn't know and that I'd have to think about it." He stared at her with his blue eyes. "Come on, Troy. Please don't look at me like that."

"I'm not looking at you like anything?" He blinked.

Gabriella frowned. She read it in his eyes that he wasn't too happy about it, but his mind was telling him to save the pain and hide it from her. She pulled him in for another hug and buried her head into his neck. Troy sighed, and held her close, thinking this would probably be the last time he could.

"I don't know what to do." She mumbled into his chest, sadly. Troy stayed silent, rubbing her back and breathing in her scent from her hair. Seconds later, Gabriella pulled back and rubbed her eyes tiredly. "Pizza's here too."

Troy nodded, understanding. "Do you want to eat? Or lay in bed?" He asked softly, both walking towards the back door.

"I'm going to head up to bed. But you can stay down here and eat if you want." She told him quietly, walking in.

He shook his head of floppy brown hair, "No. I'll stay with you." He smiled lightly and kissed her head.

* * *

An hour later, he lied there while she was against his chest, eyes closed and asleep. His throat let out an involuntary sigh and he rubbed his face tiredly. What was he supposed to do now? He wanted to ask her on a date for later tonight, but Jake had came into the picture and ruined it for the both of them. Would she even say yes to the date?

Why did he have to fall in love with his best friend?

Things would have been easier if he hadn't fallen for her in high school.

Troy groaned inwardly, also feeling a bit tired. His hand kept rubbing Gabriella's stomach like usual and he smiled. The baby. Their baby. Their baby girl. 8 months to go, and then they were going to have a baby girl in their lives.

Gabriella stirred in her sleep, hearing the faint murmur of the television. She felt Troy's hand rubbing her stomach again, like always. A small smile tugged her lips and she was awake. Her eyes fluttered open and was met with Troy's white shirt in front of her. Pulling back, her eyes were met with Troy's electric blue ones.

"Hi." She murmured quietly.

"Hey." He replied just as quiet. "Feel better?"

She shrugged, pulling away from his grasp and stretched. Troy winced inwardly after losing contact with her skin. But soon, she was in his arms again, his hand back on her stomach and rubbing it soothingly. "I guess." She replied moments later, realizing he asked a question.

Troy placed a kiss on her head and laid back, hoping his mind would relax itself from all the thoughts. "Are _you_ okay?" She questioned him with a raised eyebrow.

Opening one of his eyes, he let a small smile appear on his lips, "I'm fine, Brie. No need to worry about me."

A small frown made its way onto her lips, "You sure?" She asked, grazing his cheek with her fingers.

Leaning into her touch, Troy held a small smile and nodded, "I'm fine." He leant down and gave her a kiss to her temple, a sigh escaping her lips. She was hoping for a comforting kiss on the lips. Troy pulled back looking into her eyes, "What's wrong?"

"I-I don't know what to tell Jake." She told him, a different excuse coming to her mind.

His blue eyes were hidden under his eyelids as he shut them and pulled her closer to him, afraid she was going to leave. Leaving a kiss on her head full of hair, he sighed as well. "What do you want?"

Her small shoulders rolled up and down, "I don't really know." She paused for a moment. "He really hurt me." She buried her face into his chest.

"Brie?" Troy whispered after minutes of silence. She mumbled a response into his chest. "I think I know what you want."

"What might that be?" She asked quietly, scared of his answer.

He shut his eyes tightly, the tingly feeling coming, warning him that the tears wanted to be free. "You're still wearing his ring."


	28. Chapter 27

**Wow, it's been forever since I've updated. And I sincerely apologize for that! School is crazy already, and it's been a month and everything's just piling up. I'm not so sure when the next update will be. Same for This Beauty, That Slut. I hope you guys forgive me though! Enjoy! :) Love, Ellie.**

_4 weeks later…_

Her big doe brown eyes were shining in excitement as she glanced through the big window of the floral shop before her. The pretty colors were glowing with beauty, showing their individuality from one another. "They're so.. pretty." She tried to fit the word in, but shaking her head as the word escaped her lips. It didn't fit right. A chuckle was heard from beside her, and she spun around, her eyes narrowing a bit. "What's so funny?"

"You're so cute when you're all excited." Jake's voice was filled with happiness as he pulled her into his arms, his hands resting on her growing stomach.

Gabriella's cheeks were tinted with pink as they laced their fingers together. "I just love flowers." She gushed happily at her fiancé.

"How about we go in there, instead of standing out here, staring at them through the window?" He suggested, amused.

Her curls flew with her as she nodded and pulled her fiancé along with her into the small floral shop. Their nostrils were filled with the fresh flowers surrounding them, and Gabriella closed her eyes in bliss. Opening her eyes moments later, a grin slid onto her lips as her fiancé leaned down and left a kiss on her lips.

She pulled back, the same smile on her lips. She was happy that she decided to go back with him, much to the help of her best friend. The two still wanted to get married, despite everything that happened. He wanted to pretend that the fight never existed and the long weeks they spent apart didn't happen.

Much to Gabriella's dismay, she couldn't forget it. She couldn't forget that couple of weeks she spent with Troy. She didn't want to. The hugging, cuddling, kissing, and making love. It was probably the happiest she's ever been. But she wasn't going to admit that anytime soon.

By this time, whilst she consumed in her own thoughts, she had walked around the shop, looking at all the flowers but not exactly studying them like she usually did. Hearing the bell ringing, notifying of more customers and her fiancé on the phone, she snapped out of her daze and picked up the white lily in front of her. A smile tugged at her lips. She raised it up to her nose and let the aroma enter her nostrils. After a few moments of enjoying the scent, she pulled it away and looked up, realizing her best friends piercing eyes were watching her with amusement.

"Can I help you?" Gabriella questioned him, smiling happily.

Troy let out a small chuckle, "The question is, can I help you?" He grinned. Noticing he wasn't actually forcing himself to this time. He knew she was infatuated with flowers. Especially the lilies, since they were her favorites. He loved watching her look at the different colors and kinds of flowers with excitement. It was adorable, and one of the reasons why he loves her. "I'm thinking you're thinking about lilies for the wedding." He cringed slightly near the end of his sentence.

"How'd you know?" She smiled, picking up a red rose and put it up to her nose, sniffing it quickly. "What if I wanted roses?" She paused, walking a little further and picking up a yellow daisy. "Or daisies?"

He rolled his eyes, laughing, "Lilies are your absolute favorite, Brie." He stated, proud to know what her favorite flower was. He hoped Jake didn't. It was more points for him, than the guy she was marrying. But then, Jake was no competition for him since he's already lost. She was already Jake's.

"You're right." She smiled again, staring down at the pretty white flower in front of her.

"Brie." Troy whispered her name quietly. Her eyes shot up, looking at him then gasped.

He was holding out a purple lily in front of her, smiling. "I didn't know they had purple lilies!" She exclaimed with excitement.

"For you, my lady." Troy grinned, laughing a bit.

Gabriella giggled as she blushed, taking the lily from him and smiled. "Why, thank you." She held the pretty flower up to her nose and took in the scent. Her eyes opened slowly, a smile still on her lips. "I feel so stupid." She told him, laughing. "I almost forgot you used to always give me purple lilies for my birthday."

The smile slid from his face, a small frown appearing, "That hurts, Brie. You forgot." Troy pouted, his hand covering his chest where his heart was. He was a little hurt that she did, though. But he kept it to himself, making a small joke of his sadness.

"Awh, Troy." Gabriella giggled, "Does someone need a hug?"

Troy nodded, trying to keep his pout. Gabriella grinned and wrapped her arms around him as he did the same with her. His chin rested on her head as he smelt the shampoo in her hair. It felt like it was just them, together again. Gabriella rested her head on his chest, letting his own scent and cologne surround her. He smelled so good.

Pulling back, a bit, her chin was rested on his chest as she looked up at him. "Feel any better?" A smile gracing her lips.

"Much." Troy grinned, his eyes flickering to her lips.

She stared up at him, realizing the atmosphere shifting as his eyes flickered to her lips, longing for a kiss. Her eyes were staring at his lips, wanting to taste what she had weeks before. It had been too long, and she was yearning for it. Why? She didn't know. She just did.

"Yeah.. I'll try. Bye." Troy heard the end of Jake's phone call and he let go of Gabriella's waist as her eyebrows raised up in confusion. "Babe." Jake called for her, as she snapped back to reality and looked up to her fiancé.

"Yeah?" She took a couple steps away from Troy and locked eyes with the baby blue's Jake had.

"Have you looked over at any of the flowers you wanted for the wedding?" He asked, taking a couple steps over to her. She nodded, realizing the purple lily was still in her hand. Raising it up to show him he smiled, "Pretty."

"Yeah. Lilies are my fave." She smiled, lifting it up to her nose and smelling it again. "Especially the purple ones."

"That's cute, babe." He grinned, taking her into his arms and then looked up to Troy. "Where'd you park the car?"

"Around the corner." Troy answered him, his eyes going from Gabriella and Jake.

Jake nodded and turned back to his fiancée. "So, I'm guessing the colors for the wedding will be purple and white?" He asked cheekily.

Gabriella nodded, smiling. "Yeah, if you don't mind."

"Of course not." He kissed her head and laced their fingers. "We need to go to the wedding planner."

"I know." She laughed shortly. "Why did we even come here?"

"Because you wanted to look at flowers." Troy cut in, an amused tone was set in his voice.

Gabriella rolled her brown eyes, smiling, "Yeah, sure. Whatever, Troy. You were the one driving and wanted to stop by."

"Yet, you were the one that spotted it first." Troy retaliated, smiling.

Jake just stood there watching the two interact. How could they live together and still joke around and have so much to talk about? He had no idea how to handle that. The fact that they even still lived together was starting to make his anger bubble as well. It was as if he was sharing her.

He let out a short chuckle and wrapped his arms around his fiancée. "Okay, I get it." He paused as the two stopped talking. "Now, let's go get some lunch with the others." He told them, referring to the lunch date with the gang. The other two agreed and walked out of the floral boutique to the car.

* * *

Gabriella sat herself between Jake and Troy while everyone else was around the trio. Jake and Troy were both sitting near her a little too closely. The group noticed that, but didn't question it. They all sat themselves down and divulged into a conversation with one another while waiting for their food.

Once they all had their lunch, they usually just sat there for a while and talked to each other some more.

"Babe, I think you should move in with me." Jake suddenly let out as everyone was quiet. Their eyes darted from Jake to Gabriella to Troy.

She shuffled in her chair uncomfortably as she felt everyone's gazes on her. Feeling a hand squeeze her left thigh, she knew who it was. But everyone else was oblivious. She took a glance at Troy quickly then turned to her fiancé.

"Why did you ask me here?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "We'll discuss this later. Not in front of my friends." She told him, an annoyed tone creeping between the words.

A sigh left his lips and he entwined his fingers with her. "I'm sorry baby. It just slipped up." He raised her hand to his lips and kissed the back of her hand.

Gabriella smiled and nodded, acknowledging his apology and went back to talking to her friends.

* * *

Gabriella, Jake and Troy arrived back at their house later that night after a long day of lunch, going to the wedding planner and arranging the dates and flowers and looking over the places to have the reception. They were set to wed in 2 months, which gave them time to get everything together.

Troy departed from the two up to his room while Gabriella and Jake went into hers.

Taking off her necklace, she let out a small sigh as she heard her fiancé sit on her bed. "Babe." He started.

Gabriella set her necklace down carefully and turned around looking at her fiancé, "Yeah?"

"We should talk about what I said at lunch." He stated, patting the spot next to him on the bed. She obliged, sitting herself carefully on the bed next to him. Resting a hand on the bottom of her stomach she looked up to him, waiting for him to say more. "I think you should move in with me."

Looking down, her shoulders slumped a bit, "I don't know, Jake."

His eye brows furrowed, "Why not? You're my fiancée. It usually comes moving in first, and then engagement, right?"

"I know, Jake. It's just.. Troy." She told him quietly, playing with the hem of her dress now.

He raised an eyebrow, "What about him?" She noticed there was a bit of edge in his tone.

"He's.. Uh.. A little unstable right now." As the lie slipped, she reached behind her neck and rubbed it, a habit she learned from Troy.

"He looks completely fine to me." Jake stated.

She shook her head, her curls flying with her. "He covers it up. He's really good at that."

Jake sighed, "Babe, you're going to have to move in with me sooner or later and let him be on his own." He rested a hand on her thigh, making her look up at him.

"I know. But not right now." Gabriella told him.

"Then." He paused, thinking for a bit. "How about I move in with you guys?"

Her eyes widened a little, "I.. uh. I'd have to talk to Troy about that. Because he lives here too.." Jake was silent as he nodded, understanding. "What would you do with your apartment if you did?"

He shrugged, "Give it up? Take all my stuff, bring it here, then after the wedding we could find ourselves a house." He laced their hands together.

Gabriella looked up at him, realizing how fast everything was going. She shrugged, "We'll see. Okay?" He nodded. "Well, I'm exhausted from today. I'm going to head to bed soon. Don't forget to lock the door when you leave." She stood up, making her way towards her conjoined bathroom.

"Wait, babe." Jake told her and she turned around, looking at him questionably. "No, hug? Or a kiss and an 'I love you'?"

A small smile sprawled upon her lips and she met him half way in her room. He hugged her while Gabriella let her head rest on his chest and then pulled back looking at him. Jake swooped down and kissed her passionately.

After a few short minutes, Gabriella pulled back with a small smile. "Love you." He whispered against her lips.

"Love you too." He pecked her again and then left her room and out of the house in a matter of minutes.

Going into her bathroom, she wiped off her little use of make up and washed her face and brushed her teeth. Walking back into her room, she was met with the sight of Troy on her bed. The sides of her lips were tugged upwards into a smile.

"Can I help you?" Gabriella smiled, pulling out her pajamas out of her dresser.

Troy rolled his eyes, "I always don't need anything, you know." He joked. Gabriella replied with rolling her eyes and said 'sure'. "Anyways," He paused, "Go change into your pj's. We should talk after."

Gabriella nodded and did as he said. Walking back out, she pulled herself onto her bed and scooted herself next to Troy and felt his warmth around her. Her eyes closed with a blissful smile as he wrapped his arm around her and started rubbing her stomach. She loved it when he did that. She didn't want to think of it as an intimate touch, but it was something just between them two and their baby.

After a few minutes of silence, Troy spoke up, "I heard what you and Jake were talking about."

She rolled her eyes, she never really cared if Troy eavesdropped. She didn't know why, but it didn't matter. Instead, she joked, "Didn't Lucille ever teach you not to eavesdrop?"

Troy rolled his blue eyes and stared down at her, "Brie, don't avoid the subject, please."

She huffed and buried her face into his shoulder, "What about the talk?"

"This is what, the second time you've told him you wouldn't move in with him? Why not?"

Gabriella shrugged, "I don't know."

"Bullshit." He whispered into her hair. "And you lied to him about me being unstable. What's with that?"

"I had to have a reason why I don't want to move in with him."

"Well, we all know that's not the real reason." He told her quietly. Silence passed over the two and they were just lying there, staring at wall before them. "Why don't you want to move in with him, Brie?" He asked above a whisper, stroking her hair.

Another silence hung in the hair as he waited for her answer. "I don't want to leave you." She told him quietly.

"Brie, it's bound to happen." He sighed, closing his eyes. "Either you find a guy or I find a girl, and one of us moves out."

"I know." She sighed. "I just don't want to lose you if that happens to either of us, when we move out." Tears clouded her vision as she thought about a possible future without him.

"You've already found you're guy. Everything's going to start changing once you say 'I do', Brie. But not us. You know I'm still going to be here for you. I'll still be your best friend." A tear slipped down her cheek as she remembered the wedding that was supposed to take place in 2 months. Troy pulled back a bit, looking at her when she didn't talk. "Brie, babe." He shushed her, realizing tears were tumbling down her cheeks. "Don't cry." He rubbed her cheek with the pad of his thumb. "You're not going to lose me, okay?"

"W-what if – if I move out, and then we hardly ever talk anymore?" She questioned, freaking herself out more.

"That's not going to happen." He told her sternly as he cupped her cheek. "Never, will I let 21 years of friendship go down the drain just because either of us moves out."

"Promise?"

Troy nodded, "I pinky promise." He whispered as his pinky locked onto hers. "And plus, we have this little girl to keep us together." He reminded her with the hand that was still rubbing her stomach. With that, she felt more at ease, a small smile pulled onto her lips, leaving Troy smiling too. "Don't worry about anything. It's not good for the baby."

Gabriella nodded silently, very glad to have him. "Love you, Troy." She whispered, as he kissed her forehead.

"I love you too, Brie."

He kissed her forehead again. Then he kissed her temple. Gabriella closed her eyes as she felt the tingles lingering. Not being able to help himself, he kissed everywhere on her face. Her nose, her eyelids, her dimples. But one place, that wasn't meant for him to kiss. That's where she longed for a kiss the most.


	29. Chapter 28

**Sorry for the long wait! School's been.. school. Haha. I'll try to get the next chapter soon :) Thanks for reading and review! It means so much! Love, Ellie. P.S. Part of this chapter is really cliché. Haha.**

The first thing she was aware of when she woke up was the hand that was rubbing her stomach. Her lips curled up a little, waking up. The bright sun that went through her blinds were now on her eyes and she squinted as she fluttered them open.

She sat up slowly and stretched while his hand fell from her stomach. After checking the time, Gabriella turned towards him, with a smile on her lips, "Morning."

Troy was grinning. He muted the tv, "Morning sunshine." Gabriella giggled, and settled herself between her and Troy and the pillows again. His hand rested on her stomach and started rubbing it again. "Sleep okay?"

Her shoulders moved up and down in a shrug, "Alright. I hate not being able to lie down on my back though." His eyes looked at her with sympathy, wishing she didn't have to go through that. "It's not your fault." She realized what he was thinking. Then she burst out giggling. "Never mind, it is your fault." Troy grimaced. Gabriella rolled her eyes before Troy could say anything, "It's no problem." She smiled, and played with his hand. "It'll be worth it in the end." She lifted her eyes and looked up at him, meeting his eyes.

Gabriella sucked in a big breath quietly as she realized the deep emotion that was held in his cerulean eyes. She wished she could do something about it. But the only thing Gabriella did was place a lingering kiss on his cheek and he closed his eyes, reveling in the moment.

Pulling back, he kissed her temple and she smiled, "So what's up for today?" She asked, trying to put herself in a comfortable position.

"Well, let's start with breakfast?" He chuckled and Gabriella nodded, making her way off her bed. Troy held her back, and she looked at him confused. "We still need to talk."

Gabriella shook her head vigorously. "Last time we talked, I cried. I don't want to cry again." She told him honestly, rubbing her very little swollen eyes.

A sigh escaped Troy's lips and he shook his head. "Brie, we need to though."

She ran her hands over her face and sighed, "Fine." She paused. "What about?"

"Jake said he wanted to move in here, if you didn't want to move into his apartment." He remembered.

"Yeah, he wants to. Doesn't mean he's going to."

"Brie," he made her look at him in the eyes, "You're engaged to get married, babe. You're going to need to live with him soon."

"I know." Her eyes drifted down to her hands. "Just not now."

He sighed again, his hands running through his hair. He didn't really want to do this, but it was the right thing, wasn't it? "I know we talked about what you're scared of last night when everything moves along," He paused. "Brie, look at me." She reluctantly lifted her eyes to meet his electric blue ones. "I'll admit I'm scared to lose you too. But it's not going to happen, okay?" Gabriella nodded silently. "I think it'd be a good idea if he moved in here."

"Why?" She let out quietly.

"Because if you're not going to move in with him, then he's going to move into here. It's going to happen in 2 months anyways." He told her thoughtfully, his eyes drifting off to the side while his mind went elsewhere. "Plus, we'll be under the same roof together." He smiled down at her.

"Fine." She told him, less reluctant. "But you're okay with this?"

Troy nodded, "Yeah? I was the one that told you that it'd be a good idea." He chuckled.

She smiled, "Okay then. Let's go make breakfast!" She told him happily, jumping off the bed and down the stairs.

Before he caught up with her, he sat in her bed for a few more seconds, realizing what he just did. He was no longer able to sleep in her bed with her, rub her growing stomach, cuddle unconsciously with her while sleeping or even hug her for a long amount of time with her fiancé around. That was for Jake to do, and the only thing he could do was watch or ignore it.

Pulling himself off her bed, he rubbed his face and made his way downstairs after hearing Gabriella yell for him. "What took you so long?" Gabriella asked cheerfully, poking her head out of the cabinet.

"Had to pee?" He offered lamely. She just rolled her eyes and let a genuine smile easily slide onto her lips, making Troy smile genuinely himself.

"Too much information, mister." She laughed. "Anyways, I was thinking of pancakes." Gabriella asked, her brown eyes widened in excitement as she pulled out a bag of flour.

"Whatever you want, Brie." Troy chuckled and grabbed a pan and eggs. He walked over to the radio near the tv and turned it on, blasting some music. Her brown curly locks were moving with her as she bobbed her head to the catchy music.

Gabriella started adding all the other ingredients while Troy went through the cabinet deeper, finding a bag of chocolate chips. "How 'bout some of these?" He took them out of the cabinet and raised them up to his best friend.

"Yes!" She exclaimed excitedly. Troy grinned and opened the bag, pouring it with the rest of the ingredients.

The two were jamming to a song as they were mixing the pancakes ingredients together. Gabriella's eyes drifted to the flour as Troy decided to make the whisk a microphone and sang into it. Giggling, she pinched some of the flour and flicked it at her best friend. In an instant, he stopped singing, and turned towards her, an eyebrow raised.

"Excuse me, miss, but did you just flick flour at me?" He asked, amused and smiling.

Gabriella giggled and shook her head, an innocent smile on her lips. "I do not recall I did."

"Well, maybe." Troy paused as he took some flour himself and flicked it in her face, "I didn't either." He grinned, satisfied at what he did.

"Troy!" She nearly screamed, with some laughing in the mix.

"Yes?" He flicked more flour at her. She stood there and started giggling. Cupping a handful of flour in her small hand, she smiled up at him mischievously. "Oh no, Brie. I don't think so." He went to the other side of the island, far from her.

"Why not?" She asked, a pout forming onto her lips.

"Because it's going to make a mess in the kitchen!" Gabriella looked to the floor, seeing the white powder all over it.

"But it's already dir-" Troy threw some flour in her face mid-sentence as she looked up. "Troy!" She screamed, giggling. Wiping it off her face, she then decided to throw it at him.

Troy looked down at his now dirty shirt. "Oh, thanks, Brie!" He laughed, trying to dust it off. When he lifted his eyes up, white powder covered his vision and face.

Gabriella laughed, "Got'cha there, sucker!"

He held his hands up in surrender. "Alright, alright. Truce?" He asked, walking over to her slowly. She nodded and then started dusting off her top and hair. "You have some on your face." Troy told her, watching her.

"Where?" She started wiping off her face.

He chuckled and started wiping it off from her face, delicately sliding his thumb over her nose, cheeks, and lips. The music was off in the distance to them as his eyes flickered to her full lips. Her brown eyes stared up at him, watching as he decided if he wanted to lean down and connect their lips. She did nothing, but stood there, until she felt something fall on her head. A smile making its way on Troy's lips as he grinned and Gabriella closed her eyes, realizing what was on her head.

"Troy!" She screamed for the third time. "I thought we said truce!" She narrowed her eyes on him.

He shrugged, chuckling. "I couldn't help it."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, forgiving him already, "Okay, are we done with the flour now?" A small smile on her lips.

Troy nodded as he went back to the ingredients and started mixing again, the music hitting the both of them and they sang together.

From a few feet away, Jake's baby blue's were watching the scene in front of him. He had been there since they started throwing flour at each other. A heavy weight was on his heart as he watched the two best friends interact. He felt like it was a scene out of a movie, full of happiness and love between the two. When he saw Troy wiping her face and the two were just staring at each other, he decided he was going to step in before anything happened. But he saw Troy's hand inching towards the flour and above her head. Now, they were standing in the kitchen close to each other as he was still mixing and adding ingredients while she sat on the counter, singing along with him.

Walking in, he threw his car keys on the kitchen table and the two looked up, noticing he was there. "Jake!" Gabriella exclaimed excitedly.

A grin sprawled across his lips as he made his way over to his fiancée while Troy was just smiling at him, "Hey, man."

Jake greeted him back as he walked over to Gabriella and wrapped his arm around her and kissed her on her lips. "Morning, babe." He smiled.

Gabriella giggled as she stared at him, "You have flour on your lips."

He wiped them off with his wrist and looked around the kitchen. "Jeez, You guys made a mess!" Jake chuckled.

Troy laughed, "It was that one right there." He pointed at Gabriella as he walked over to the stove and poured some mix into the pan.

He heard the couple talking over the frying pan and a small sigh escaped involuntarily. A small frown slid onto his lips as he realized that Jake was going to interrupt on their fun at the house when he moved in.

Forming the batter into a circular shape, he looked over to Gabriella momentarily, catching her and Jake kissing. His eyes then darted back to the pan, and stared at the golden batter.

A few moments later, he felt a presence beside him. Before he was able to say anything, he beat him to it. "Need help with anything?"

Troy took a glance at his best friends lover. "Not really." Troy chuckled, "Where's Brie?"

Jake took a while to answer as he glanced at his fiancée and a chuckle escaped his lips. "Well at the moment, she wants to clean up the flour on the floor, but can't since she can't bend over to wipe the 'em."

A snort was heard from Troy. "Brie, you don't need to clean that up, I'll do that once we're finished eating."

"You're lucky I'm pregnant." She yelled at him, a bit annoyed.

A heartily laugh left Troy's throat. "You seriously want to clean this up?" A grumble was heard from Gabriella as she went to turn off the radio. "You think you could set up the table?" Troy asked Jake.

"Sure." He answered and walked away, doing what he was told while talking to his fiancé.

After finishing up cooking breakfast for the three, they all sat down next to each other, enjoying their food that Troy made.

A sparkle appeared in Troy's eyes as he watched Gabriella close her eyes and savor the taste of his cooking. "Enjoying it, Brie?" A teased tone slipping his lips.

Her brown orbs were revealed as she raised an eyebrow, "Is that a crime?"

A wide grin formed onto his lips as he shook his head. "Not at all." He chuckled and continued eating his breakfast.

Gabriella watched him a little bit longer, with a smile on her face. Turning towards Jake, she held that same smile. "So Troy and I were talking.." She began, looking into Jake's anticipating eyes. "We were thinking that you could move in."

His eyes brightened, making Gabriella grin. "That sounds great!" He told her happily, then taking a glance at Troy who was watching with a small polite smile.

"Yeah." A giggle escaped Gabriella's lips. "So I don't know when you want to?"

A few moments passed as Jake tried to think of an answer. "Well, I could start packing tonight and be moved in within a few days. I'll just put away my furniture in a storage room and pack my clothes."

Troy watched the scene as his best friend and her fiancé make plans for his move in. One thought that was plaguing his mind was if he was to share a room with her or not.

Answering his prayers, Jake asked his love, "Am I sharing a room with you?" His tone was quiet, a little shyness was shown.

At this, she looked down at her food, poking her pancakes as she discreetly stole a glance at Troy who was eating his food, trying to look as if he didn't care for the answer she was going to give.

"Maybe we could wait for a couple days?" Gabriella said, looking back up at him.

Jake nodded, understanding. A smile played on his lips as he leaned over to give her a kiss, which she returned happily. After pulling back, the three finished their breakfast and set it in the sink. Making his way to wash the dishes, Troy was stopped by Gabriella.

"You made breakfast, so I'm washing the dishes."

Staring at her for a while more, he sighed. "Fine. I'll clean the flour up then." He glanced at the white powder covering their wooden floor.

The two cleaned up the mess they made in silence as Jake left to go home and pack. After Troy finished up, Gabriella was watching him as she leaned against the counter, finishing her dishes a while before.

Throwing away the last paper towel that was needed, he got off his knees and rubbed his hand together, glancing up at her. "Can I help you?" He asked cheekily.

A smile appeared on Gabriella's lips. "Why, yes you can, Sir." At this, Troy raised his eyebrow, urging her to go on. "Well you, sir, were oddly quiet through all this cleaning." She kept up her accent as Troy just watched her with amused eyes. "May I ask why?"

He shook his head, "It's nothing." He paused and looked down. "Anyways, let's go clean the room Jake's staying in."

Gabriella eyed him a little longer as he was walking towards one of the guest bedrooms. Giving up, she followed him into the room.

* * *

Setting herself onto the comfy couch, she watched as Troy did the same, turning on the tv. Gabriella rested her hand on her pregnant stomach and looked over at Troy who was trying to find something to watch.

After finding a channel, he leaned back and wrapped his arm around her waist and rubbed her stomach like usual as she rested her head on his shoulder. A small smile curled onto her lips as she thought how natural this was for both of them and how they always did this unconsciously.

The two best friends were sitting in the living room enjoying their company when their doorbell rang. Gabriella looked up, meeting his blue eyes as they both held confusion as to who that could be.

"I wonder who that'd be." She murmured to Troy.

"Probably our crazy friends." He guessed as Gabriella giggled and nodded, agreeing with him. The two still sat there, lazy to get out of their position when the bell rang a second time.

"Are you going to get that?"

One of his eyebrows were raised. "Me?" He chuckled. "Why me?"

"Because you know I'm lazy." A grin formed on her lips.

Troy chuckled heartedly. "Very true. Well, it looks like who ever that was stopped though."

Her eyes went to the direction where the front door was then shrugged, "Maybe."

Troy's ringtone went off a few seconds later and Gabriella started giggling as he rolled his eyes and slid his arm out from under her and went to answer his phone.

A few minutes later, their house was filled with their group of friends all laughing and talking and the aroma of pizza and wings filled the air.

Deciding to get some water, Gabriella pulled her chair out when Troy stopped her. "Do you want me to get you some more water?"

She shook her head and opened her mouth to speak when Sharpay beat her to it. "She's pregnant, Troy. Not in a wheelchair."

His blue eyes hardened as he glared at the blond before a soft hand was on his shoulder. "I'm fine, Troy." She glanced at Sharpay in warning. "But thanks." A soft smile was held onto her lips and she quickly kissed his cheek and left the table.

Gabriella leaned against the counter as she sipped her water from her glass cup. Pushing the cup against the dispenser for more water, she felt arms snake around her waist and stroked her stomach and a smile curled at the ends of her lips.

"Miss me already?" She giggled, leaning against his hard figure, feeling happy Troy wanted to make sure she was okay.

"Well, it's been a whole day." A voice she wasn't expecting filled her ears.

Turning around she stared up at her fiancé, surprised. "When did you get here?"

"Just a little while ago." He chuckled. "No kiss?"

Gabriella pulled on a smile and stood on her toes and pecked his lips before setting herself flat on the ground.

"Oh, hey Jake." Another being entered the room. The couple turned their heads towards Troy. "When did you get here?"

"Just a while ago." He answered Troy, watching him move around the kitchen.

"Did you finish packing?" Gabriella interrupted, looking up at him.

Jake shook his shaggy hair, "No. It's going to take more than a day, babe." Jake chuckled.

Gabriella's cheeks were tinted pink as she was embarrassed. Catching a glimpse as Troy walking out of the kitchen, she turned and pulled Jake into the dining room where everyone else was eating.

* * *

"Night babe, I'll see you tomorrow." Jake bid goodbye to his fiancée at her bedroom door. Gabriella smiled and kissed him, bidding him goodbye as well.

Jake let himself out of the house while she walked into the bathroom to get ready for bed. Everyone had ate their dinner and hung out in the living room for a while and then left, while Jake stayed for a few more hours after, talking about the wedding.

Walking back to her bedroom, Troy was right next to her as he walked into her room as well. "What a day, wouldn't you say?"

Gabriella giggled, nodding as she pulled herself into bed next to Troy. Realizing they were getting into their natural position, another smile pulled onto her lips.

"What are you smiling about, Brie?" He asked, watching her intently. She shook her head, her curls flying, making her realize she still needed to put it up. A blush crept up on her cheeks as he raised an eyebrow. "I don't think that's nothing."

"Did you ever notice that we're always so natural with each other?" She questioned, feeling as if she broke their friendship boundary again.

He took a moment to pause and looked at down at himself, then at her where his hand laid on her stomach. A smile slid onto his lips as he realized the same thing. "I do now." He chuckled, getting lost in his thoughts. Grinning, she snuggled herself against him even more, if that was possible. "How are you feeling?" He asked, staring at the black television absently.

"Good. Tired, even if we didn't go to many places today." She laughed quietly. "What about you?"

He looked down at her with adoring eyes and a smile on his face. "I'm good." Gabriella grinned and buried her head in his shoulder. Kissing her head she pulled back with the same smile. "When's your next doctors appointment?" He asked, referring to her growing stomach.

Gabriella shrugged, "A few weeks."

"Have you figured out what you want to name her?"

She shook her head, "You're helping out too, remember?"

"Wouldn't that be Jake's job?" He asked as she pulled back, staring at him.

"But she's your daughter, even if I am going to be marrying Jake." She looked at him in the eyes, hoping to send him the message.

A sigh escaped his lips as he pulled her back into his arms. "Alright."

She stared blankly at the blanket that was covering her. "Please don't act like this, okay? She's yours. Not Jake's. Although he will also be playing a father role, _you're _her real father."

Troy nodded, "Okay."

She quietly sighed before rubbing her eyes, "I'm going to bed." She reached over to the lamp and turned it off and set herself on her pillow.

A few minutes after laying in silence and collecting his thoughts, Troy moved over to her and slipped his arm around her. "I'm sorry, Brie." He whispered into her ear.

Gabriella grasped onto his hand and laced their fingers, and turning towards him. "Night, Troy." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Night, Gem." He kissed her head and the two snuggled against each other, falling asleep together again.


End file.
